Nothing Was The Same
by Nirvana19
Summary: AU after S3. Alternate ending to 'Those Who Wander'. When Lauren sacrifices herself for her friends, Bo becomes distraught. Now 1 year later, Bo has believed that Lauren was long dead. When new information about the doctor arises, Bo stops at nothing to find out the truth. Only to find something she never expected…
1. Chapter 1

**FYI - I am posting this early, as a way of apologising for the lateness in updating Break The Rules and Brave New World Part 3. I have been busy, personally and with work and school. So I am sorry, but I am getting back on track now so hope to have everything done by Monday. Break The Rules will be finishing in the next update so then I will be posting this one. Which I have a bunch of chapters completed already.**

**A/N: Hello Faemily! I seriously think I have a problem, I just can't stop writing fan fiction. To be honest, I just think that the story of Doccubus is just so addictive. So I'm blaming the Lost Girl writers for coming up with those amazing characters, and the lovely Zoie and Anna for portraying them. Props to them!**

**So this Fic, is different from the others. I know what you are thinking (I say that all the time) but it is for me. I can't explain exactly what, but I have a good feeling about it. I got the idea for this one when I was watching Fast & Furious 6 the other day. It has nothing to do with cars just to clarify, but for those of you who have seen it then you will understand. I might borrow some lines from the film, but they will be re-written and sometimes put in a different context.**

**A little summary for you guys now;**

**AU after S3. Alternate ending to 'Those Who Wander'. **

**When Lauren sacrifices herself for her friends, Bo becomes distraught. Now 1 year later, Bo has believed that Lauren was long dead. When new information about the doctor arises, Bo stops at nothing to find out the truth. Only to find something she never expected…**

**Whoa! I get chills every time I write a synopsis. Wow! I ****do**** have problems! Lol :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Without You**

**Clubhouse**

One year.

12 months.

365 days.

8760 hours.

525600 minutes…

That's how long it had been since Bo had felt human, or felt anything remotely close to that. The brunette would think this over every morning, how did it happen? How did **she** let it happen? Why couldn't she see that Lauren wasn't happy? Just question, after question. Bo thought that if she hadn't have been so selfish thinking about herself then maybe she could have prevented all of this.

Maybe she could have saved her.

**1 Year Ago (Taft's Compound)**

"_This is all your girlfriend's fault!" Bo was really getting sick of Tamsin's sarcastic attitude. _

_They had been stuck in this cell for a good thirty minutes now and they were nowhere near to escaping. "Shut up Tamsin!" the succubus yelled back, yes Lauren was working with their new so called enemy. But Bo knew that her girlfriend must have a good reason, she always did. _

_Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Red lights flashed around the room causing the other prisoners to be frightened. No one knew what was going on. Then a guard came walking by, he stopped when Bo banged on her cell window. "Hey! What's going on?!" she asked. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Doesn't matter, none of you filthy monsters are getting out!" he laughed in her face. _

_Just then, the man fell forward as he was struck from behind. Tamsin and Bo looked on as Lauren came into view with a small wave and a smile. Bo instantly smiled wide, she knew it. She knew that Lauren would come through. She always did. "Making friends?" the blonde asked as a joke. _

"_You know me… Got a plan Supergirl?" Bo asked. _

_Lauren pulled out a small card from the pocket of her lab coat and scanned it against the lock on her girlfriend's cage. Bo and Tamsin stood back as the window opened sliding to the right. The brunette quickly brought her girlfriend into a kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked. _

"_Not today" Lauren chuckled. _

_Tamsin made a face, "Okay, enough of the PDA. Can we please get out of here!" she yelled. Bo and Lauren pulled away from each other before the blonde led them to the exit. Lauren punched some numbers into the coded lock and waited for the light to turn green, once it had she opened the door and told Tamsin and Bo to go. _

"_What about you?" Bo asked. _

"_I have to stay and destroy the samples, I can't risk them falling into the wrong hands" the blonde said. The succubus didn't know what to say, Lauren was willing to risk her life to save another species. A species that had belittled her, held her prisoner, tortured her and stole her life away from her. Lauren was the definition of selfless. "Then I'm staying too!" Bo said, there was no way she was leaving without her. _

"_You can't Bo, you will be shot on sight. I won't be, they think I work for them remember? I'll be fine… I'll be right behind you, I promise" the blonde said. _

"_Uh ladies, are we coming or going because we __**so**__ need to get outta here!" Tamsin piped up from behind them. Bo didn't want to leave, but it didn't look like she had much of choice at the moment. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's face and kissed her hard, this wasn't the end. Lauren would keep her promise and she would be alright. _

"_I love you" she whispered. _

"_I love you too, now please… Go" Lauren said, letting go of the brunette and going back inside. _

**Present**

That was the last time Bo ever saw her. By the time Bo and Tamsin got outside the walls of the compound, the building exploded. The brunette tried to inspect the ruins but was pulled back by Tamsin, the flames were too unstable and the building's debris kept falling. Bo knew she should have stayed, but Lauren promised that she would be okay.

She **should** have stayed.

Tamsin tried to get Bo up, but the brunette couldn't be moved. She had fallen to the floor in devastation. Bo didn't really remember much from that day, she must have blacked most of it out. She remembered seeing Dyson catch up to them afterwards, but she didn't remember how they got home or what happened after. In the weeks after the accident, the succubus stayed in her girlfriend's apartment. She sought comfort in being in the blonde's house, sleeping in her bed, wearing her clothes and inhaling her scent.

It wasn't a solution though, it was just a band aid on a wound that wouldn't close. And the wound was on her heart, no amount of healing would mend it.

About 3 months into her grief, Bo decided to try and move on. And that is exactly what she did, she **tried**, and failed. Nothing was the same without Lauren, time lost all meaning, colours were dimmer, even feeding was different. Every bit of chi she would take, tasted bitter. Bo had realised that when Lauren had died, a big part of herself had died too.

The light elders hired a new Chief Medical Officer only a month after Lauren's death. Bo found it extremely insulting. After all, Lauren only went back into that compound to keep **their** secret from being exposed. After everything that they had put her through, she still wanted to save them. They ordered for the blonde's apartment to be cleaned out and for her belongings to be disposed of.

When she heard about this from Hale, the succubus was livid. Hale was still the Ash, but his authority was constantly being questioned. He tried to get the Light Elders to leave Lauren's things be for a while, out of respect. But they weren't having it.

They wanted to throw Lauren's things away, everything that defined her was in that apartment.

They were ready to erase **all** memory of her.

Bo wasn't having it. She told them, in a very aggressive manner. That she would pack up Lauren's belongings herself, and she would take them home with her. Memories were all that she had left of her now.

**No one** was taking them from her.

Of course, Kenzi and the others worried about her. They didn't know how long her grief would last for, but then again no one ever really **stops** grieving. When you lost someone, there was no allotted time to get over it. All you were left with was an emptiness, a hole in your life where that person used to reside. No one pushed Bo, she would get back to herself when she was ready.

Weeks after that, Bo left the confines of her bedroom. She wanted to do something that distracted her from her grief. What better way to do that than to beat the crap out of a criminal? Seemed like a good plan.

Bo heard chatter and laughter coming from downstairs. Walking into the living room, she saw that Tamsin and Kenzi were cracking up about something. In the last year, Tamsin had fit into their little family quite well. After what happened to Lauren, she became a little less of a bitch than she was before. If it wasn't for Lauren, she would have been stuck in that cell with Bo when the building exploded.

She owed the doctor her life.

Kenzi and Tamsin stopped laughing as they saw Bo stand at the bottom of the stairs. "You guys don't have to stop having fun just because I walked into the room" the brunette said making her way to the kitchen.

"Fun? Who's having fun? Are you having fun Tammy?" Kenzi asked the blonde who had a blank expression on her face. What was she supposed to say?

"Uh… No?" the blonde said, was that the right answer?

"Guys, it's okay… Really. I feel pretty good today" Bo gave a small smile. Kenzi felt so relieved to hear her best friend say that. It had been a while since she had seen Bo smile, however small the grin was. Tamsin was about to grab another slice of pizza when her phone started ringing, looking at the screen she saw that it was her partner. "What's up furry face?" she answered.

"A shitstorm, that's what's up! We have a major problem Tamsin, I need you down at the station now…" He said, Tamsin could tell by the sound of her partner's voice that it was serious. Bo walked over to the kitchen island, wondering what was going on. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Tamsin pulled the phone away from her ear slightly so she could tell her. "D-man says there is some kind of emergency, I have to go" the blonde said.

"I'll come with" Bo said.

"NO! Tamsin, tell her she can't! Don't ask why, just tell her it's police business_**"**_ he had heard Bo's offer and he needed her far away from this case as possible.

"Jesus, keep your panties on… I'll take care of it" the Valkyrie said hanging up the phone. She didn't get what the big deal was. Bo used to help all the time, now suddenly he didn't want her. Something big **must** have happened. Tamsin put her phone in her back pocket and pulled on her leather jacket. "You know what Bo, I think we got it…" she said.

"But you just said it was an emergency" Bo gave her a perplexed look. Why say it was big, if it wasn't?

"Yeah, well you know how Dyson is… He exaggerates, I'm more of a dude than he is ya know. Seriously, it's cool. But if it does get hairier then I'll be the first to give you a call… Later" Tamsin smiled before running out of the house.

"I'm suspicious" Kenzi said thinking over what she just witnessed.

"You're not the only one sister" Bo responded.

**39****th**** Division (30 Minutes Later)**

Before Tamsin could even get to her desk, Dyson grabbed her and pulled her into the interrogation room. "Dude! What is your deal? Did you put your pelt on backwards or something?" she asked, she was not fond of being man handled. Especially since she didn't want to be here, it was her day off.

Dyson closed the door and locked it so they were alone, "What did you tell Bo?" he asked. Tamsin rolled her eyes, it was always about Bo with him. "I told her that we didn't need her help, what was the problem with her coming with anyway?" she asked. Dyson walked to the desk in the middle of the room and grabbed the red case file, opening it up he pulled out a photograph and placed it in front of his partner.

Tamsin widened her eyes, it couldn't be. This was impossible. "Is that…?" she mumbled.

"Lauren, yeah" he said looking at the photo.

There she was, as clear as day. Dr. Lauren Lewis. She was alive, and was looking good for someone who got blown to pieces a year ago. "When was this taken?" she asked. "Two days ago, in a light fae facility not too far from here" he said.

"What was she doing there?" the blonde asked.

"That's the problem, she was a part of a bigger group…" he said pulling out more pictures. "… All heavily armed, and well skilled in combat… **Including **Lauren" he said, that alone made Tamsin chuckle a little. Lauren never fought anyone, she was always the one getting rescued. She didn't strike Tamsin as the fighting type either, but then again maybe almost dying had changed her. She certainly looked different, her hair was a little darker, she wasn't dressed as conservatively as she used to. She actually looked more like someone in the military.

"You got an ID on the doc's new friends?" she asked looking over the photos. There were three muscular guys and another two girls besides Lauren. "Nothing yet, forensics swept the scene… Got some partial prints but they are taking their sweet time to run them. The only one we know, is Lauren" he said with a sigh. This was all so strange, Lauren breaking into a light facility? Something was up.

"I think we should tell Bo" Tamsin said.

"We don't know what's happening yet, I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing Tamsin" he said. It was understandable, especially given the way Bo had been this last year. But Tamsin thought the brunette had a right to know. "She needs to know Dyson, and she needs to see these! Maybe if she sees that the doc is alive, she will snap out of her funk to help us find her. No one knows Lauren better than Bo" she said.

Dyson exhaled loudly, she was right. If this was the only way then it had to be done. He just didn't want to upset Bo if this turned out to be nothing. "Fine, call her in… I'll get some coffee" he said leaving room. Tamsin pulled out her cell phone, dialling Bo's number and waiting for the succubus to answer.

"Well that was fast... Need something detective?" the brunette asked.

"You could say that, we got a new case and it's… Complicated. Bo, you need to get down here right away… There's something you should see" the blonde said.

"I'll be right there…" Bo said hanging up the phone.

Tamsin hoped that this was the real deal.

**30 Minutes Later**

From the minute Bo crossed the threshold, she had a bad feeling. She didn't think this was any normal case. She could feel it in her gut. The brunette saw her friends through the window of the interrogation room, as soon as she got to the door Dyson ushered her inside before locking it again. "Gotta say, not liking the energy in this room right now… What's going on?" the brunette said taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

Dyson looked to Tamsin, who was thinking the same thing. The wolf grabbed the case file again, opening it and showing Bo the pictures. Bo gasped as she saw it, saw her. Lauren, her dead girlfriend looking as beautiful as she did the day she lost her. "What is this?" she asked quietly touching the picture with her fingers.

"It's Lauren—" Tamsin started.

"We don't know that yet!" Dyson chimed in, he didn't want to come off as the jealous ex. Because he knew that Bo didn't see him like that anymore. Before Lauren had died, he thought maybe he would have stood a chance. But after witnessing Bo's grief over the doctor, he knew he never had one in the first place. He took a seat next to the succubus, "Look Bo, I know this is huge… But given the world that we live in, it's very unlikely that it is Lauren" he said.

"Then who is it? She looks exactly the same!" the brunette exclaimed turning to him.

"You've met shifters before Bo, it could be someone's idea of a sick joke" he said.

"Why would someone use Lauren's form to break into a light facility? Every Fae in the world knows about her death, using her face would do them no good. It **has** to be her!" Tamsin said.

"Break in? What break in?" Bo asked. Dyson pointed to the other pictures, showing Lauren's new friends. "The light facility where these were taken, was hit two days ago. We don't know exactly what they were after but whatever it was, they got it" he explained.

"How do you know that?" the brunette asked.

"Because they went in with nothing, and left with something" Tamsin said pointing to the silver briefcase that one of the men were holding. "So what **did** they get?" the succubus asked. "We don't know, I've sent for the facility manifest. Once they tell me what's missing, then we will know" the wolf said.

Bo couldn't believe this, Lauren was alive. **Her** Lauren, was **alive**. She needed to find her, she needed to see for herself. "Bo?" The brunette looked up to see Tamsin staring at her. "What?" she asked. "I asked you if you were okay?" the blonde repeated. Bo was too engrossed in the picture of her dead lover that she didn't hear her. "Yeah, I'm fine… We need to find her, couldn't you track her scent?" Bo addressed Dyson.

The shifter shook his head, "No, I already went down there. I didn't smell her at all. That's why I thought it was a shifter, but now that I think about it… If anyone could mask themselves from the Fae, it's Lauren" he said. Lauren knew almost everything about the Fae world, how it works and how a human like herself survived in it.

"So how do we find her?" Bo asked, she needed answers.

"We don't, all we can do is wait for her to pop up again. I got word that this isn't the only light facility to get hit, whoever these people are… they want something" Dyson said. It didn't make any sense. What were they after? "Where was the last facility that was hit?" Bo asked. "A few miles out west somewhere, which means they have upped their game if they are hitting here" he explained.

Just then, Dyson's cell phone rang. "Dyson? What? Okay, I'll get down there right away!" he said hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket. "What is it?" Tamsin asked. "Another lab is being hit, right now! We gotta go" he said.

"I'm coming with you, I have to know" Bo said. Dyson and Tamsin nodded and the three of them made their way out of the precinct.

**Light Fae Facility (Downtown – 20 Minutes Later)**

Just as Dyson pulled the car to a stop, the three Fae saw smoke pouring out of the doors and windows. But it wasn't smoke from a fire, it looked more like some kind of gas. "Jesus, what is that smell?" Tamsin asked getting out of the car and quickly covering her nose. The odour was disgusting.

"Smells like a smoke bomb…" Dyson said taking a whiff of the air.

The doors to the building busted open and they watched as people came running out, coughing their guts up as they struggled to breathe. That was probably their plan, get everyone out so they had time to search for what they wanted. "Okay, first I think what we should do is get the emergency ventilation system up and running…" Dyson trailed off when he saw that Bo was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, Dyson?" Tamsin pointed behind him, the shifter turned to see the brunette running into the building. "Maybe she's the one who needs the leash" Tamsin said.

**Inside**

Bo couldn't see two feet in front of her, let alone if anyone was in the room with her. And the gas, was very strong. She could barely get a word out. The brunette found a corridor that wasn't so bad, the gas was starting to clear. She walked forward until she heard some rummaging coming from ahead. As she reached the room, she couldn't see anything. The gas had made her eyes a little watery, making it hard for her to get a clear view. Then she heard yelling.

"I got it, let's bounce!" Someone yelled. Whatever they were looking for, they had found.

Bo turned around and gasped as she was staring down the barrel of a gun. "Don't move!" the person yelled. Bo would know that voice anywhere. It was her, it was Lauren. The smoke cleared some more and the brunette finally saw her. Lauren pulled her gas mask off and kept the gun pointed at Bo. The brunette didn't understand this, why hadn't Lauren kissed or hugged her by now. She was looking at her like she was a stranger.

"Lauren..." Bo let out with a smile.

The blonde frowned, how did she know her name? "LO?!" Lauren turned to see her friend calling for her, "We gotta go!" the woman said. Lauren turned back to Bo who didn't know what else to say. The blonde was told to kill anyone who got in their way, but for some reason she couldn't seem to pull the trigger. It was as if something was stopping her. So she chose the easier way out. The blonde hit the brunette across the face with her gun, knocking the succubus out cold before making a run for the exit.

The next thing she knew, Bo was being woken up by someone. Opening her eyes, she saw Tamsin. "Thank god! I thought you were dead!" she said sighing in relief. She would never hear the end of it if the succubus croaked it on her watch.

Bo groaned as she sat up, touching her face which was killing her. She was bleeding, was there a knife on the end of that gun? "Death would have been kinder…" the brunette said wincing in pain. "… She looked right at me. It was like she didn't even know who I was" she mumbled to herself.

"Who? Lauren? You saw her?" the blonde asked.

Bo nodded, "I was expecting a mind blowing kiss of some kind, but all I got was a gun to the face" she said.

"Lauren did that to you?" Tamsin laughed.

"What's so funny?" the brunette asked.

The blonde shook her head, "Nothing, it's just… **Lauren**, did this to you" she laughed. She couldn't help her laughter, she didn't know Lauren well. But from what she did know, the doctor wasn't the violent type. Tamsin quickly helped the brunette up, but Bo was still holding her face in pain. Lauren's gun had caught her pretty good, she had a medium sized gash just below her right eye. "Did you seen anyone else?" the Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, there was this chick… She had her mask on so I couldn't see her face, but she had brown hair and was about my height. She told Lauren to go with her, that's when she knocked me down with her gun" Bo explained. "Which adds to my confusion, the only gun I ever saw Lauren use was a staple gun. She's not a killer" the brunette said. It was so out of character.

"Something is obviously wrong with her. I mean, you said she looked right at you and didn't say anything. Maybe she isn't the Lauren that we knew" Tamsin said.

"I can't believe that, whatever is wrong with her… She is **still** my girlfriend. And now that I've seen her, I'm not stopping until I get her back" Bo said. Tamsin didn't doubt that for a second.

"Hey? You guys okay?" Dyson asked running into the room. As soon as Bo turned to face him, he saw her lovely gash. "Holy shit. What happened to you?" he asked.

"Lauren happened" Tamsin snickered with a laugh. She still found it funny.

"What?" he asked. The succubus rolled her eyes, she didn't want to go over it again.

"Long story… I saw her, she hit me and I'd really rather not go into it right now. I just need to take care of this…" she said making her way out of the building.

"Cliff notes?" Dyson asked turning to his partner.

"The doc is back, and she's packing…" Tamsin laughed before following the succubus out.

**Unknown Location (45 Minutes Later)**

Lauren still couldn't shake that woman's face from her mind. She knew her name, what did that mean? Did she know this woman? Did the woman have ties to her past, the past that she had no memory of?

"Lo?" Lauren looked up to see her friend Peyton calling her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

The blonde nodded, "Absolutely... Just tired" she said. "Yeah me too, don't sweat it… We'll be home in no time" Peyton smiled. The rest of the drive was silent, the truth was she was tired. The last year had been a rollercoaster of ride for Lauren. One year ago, she woke up in a hospital. Not knowing who she was, or where she was. The doctors informed her that she had been caught in some kind of explosion, she had suffered a very bad knock to her head. And she had the scar on her forehead to prove it.

The only thing she knew, was her name. And that was only because the doctors told her, when she was admitted Lauren had an ID badge on her. No wallet, no driver's license or a cell phone. Just the badge, that's when she saw that it said Dr. Lauren Lewis. She had a hard time believing that she was a doctor. She didn't remember anything.

That was when Peyton found her, the brunette had done so much for her in this past year. And she knew things about her, about her past and how she got in the hospital in the first place. Peyton told Lauren that her brother Isaac Taft, was a world famous scientist and that Lauren was working with him to try and change the world. But when their compound was attacked, Lauren got caught in the crossfire. Lauren didn't understand why the compound would get attacked, especially if it was just being used for research.

That was when Peyton explained to her that the people who attacked them weren't your average humans. That was when Lauren was told about the Fae. She didn't believe her at first, but when Peyton showed her proof. It was hard not to. Lauren saw that these creatures or whatever they were had extraordinary abilities. But their powers came with a price, they had to feed off of humans in order to survive. Which meant her own people were being murdered and killed. What kind of monsters could kill innocent people?

Peyton asked Lauren if she wanted to join her team, they were working to take them down once and for all. Given what she had heard about them and the fact that they had tried to kill her, Lauren was all in. After all, it was because of their attack that she had no memories. She had lost her life because of them. They needed to pay.

Lauren found that she fit right into Peyton's family, it wasn't so much a family but a team of sorts. But everyone had each other's backs no matter what. Although, Lauren didn't have any fighting experience. She didn't even know what kind of experiences she had. She didn't remember. So Peyton offered to train her, now one year later. Lauren was well skilled in hand to hand combat, karate, boxing and advanced weaponry. Over the months, she had started to regain some of her memory. Nothing about her personal life unfortunately, but she had regained some of her scientific skills.

She could make pipe bombs, smoke bombs, basically any kind of bomb. She could make it. Which led her to now, she currently lived underneath a night club that Peyton owned. Every person on the team lived there, no matter what they all stuck together. Lauren liked living by this code of solidarity. It gave her meaning, especially when she didn't remember if she had it before. She didn't even know if she had a family. If she had, wouldn't they have tried to look for her?

The truck came to a stop in the parking lot, Lauren got out and quickly stretched her legs. "Okay guys, unload and take the weapons back into the locker…" Peyton said carrying a small silver case into the back of the club. Lauren rushed off to follow her, she had no idea what was in the case. All she was told was that it was important to their mission.

The club was called Revolution, seemed fitting. And it was quite the hot spot for people who wanted to have a good time. Business was good, and as long as the revenue was coming in it funded their crusade. Peyton had connections with a bunch of weapons dealers throughout the city. Unlike her brother, Peyton wasn't a doctor. She enlisted in the army when she was 18, and had made quite the reputation for herself. She was a Sergeant Major, but was discharged due to a gunshot wound to her chest.

Her brother saved her, and she owed him everything. So this was personal for her. Lauren didn't blame her either. "So what's in the case?" the blonde asked catching up to her.

"Curious are we?" Peyton smiled crossing the dance floor to get to the bar.

"You could say that, is that so bad?" Lauren asked leaning her elbows on the bar top. Peyton walked behind the bar shaking her head. "Not at all, but all the same I think I will keep you in the dark for now. Nothing personal, it's just I need to sort some things out first. Trust me Lo, when it's done… You will be the first one to know" the brunette gave her a wink.

"The truck is all done boss…" One guy said coming up to the bar. "… Nice work with those smoke bombs Lo, never seen anyone run so fast in all of my life" he laughed referring to the lab technicians from earlier.

"Thanks Jeremy, and it was nothing… Just basic chemistry" the blonde smiled.

Peyton poured three shots of tequila and shared them out. "Yeah, basic chemistry that you didn't have a clue about a few months ago… You've come along way babe, we're proud of you" Peyton said holding up her glass. "To Lauren" she said, praising her.

"To Lo" Jeremy repeated. The three of them clinked their glasses and drank the shots. Peyton handed Jeremy the case and told him to leave it in her room downstairs. Jeremy was a good guy, although some people might not think so at first glance. He was very tall and very muscular, but to Lauren he was more like a big teddy bear. He looked out for her a lot, especially when they were in enemy territory.

"So when's the next job, assuming that there is one I mean" Lauren asked.

Peyton gave a small shrug. "I dunno, I think maybe we should lay low for a while… There were cops there today, can't risk them catching up to us. What about that girl that stopped you?" Peyton asked. Lauren knew she was referring to the brunette that she saw earlier, the one that knew her name. Lauren decided against telling her about it, why worry her over nothing? It wasn't like she would ever see that girl again.

"Uh… I don't know, never seen her before" the blonde said.

"Did you take care of her?" Peyton asked. Lauren didn't like killing, she only ever did it when things got really hairy. She didn't kill them if she didn't have to. "You mean did I kill her? No, I didn't…" She said. "Damn it Lo, what did I tell you? If anyone gets in your way, you kill them. They are dirty monsters, do you think if the situation was reversed that they would let **you** live? They wouldn't!" Peyton said.

"I'm sorry okay, she seemed out of it from the gas anyway… I knocked her out, she probably won't even remember me" the blonde said.

"I hope not… Come on, help me get ready for opening" Peyton said nodding the blonde over to bar so she could help set up for the night.

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

Thanks to a willing stranger, Bo was all healed. No sex, but she did drain him quite a bit. She hadn't been able to be intimate with anyone after Lauren's death. **Death**, it sounded so stupid to say that word now. She had seen her, and the blonde was very much alive. But for some reason, she didn't recognise Bo. The brunette wondered if it had anything to do with the scar she saw on her girlfriend's forehead. Maybe the explosion had given her some sort of memory loss.

Whatever it was, Bo had to find her. She needed her back. Bo looked up when she heard someone knock on her door. "Hey" she said as saw her roommate walk in with a smile.

"Hey, so… D-man filled me in. How are you?" Kenzi asked coming to sit on Bo's bed.

"I'm great, better than great! Kenzi, she's alive… I saw her!" the brunette said happily. This was the best thing that ever happened to her. "D-man also said she gave you quite the shiner" the girl said. Bo shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm all good now… I just have to find her" she said going into her closet and changing her shirt.

"And how do intend on doing that? She's been living like a ghost for the past year, not even Dyson could track her Bo… How are **you** going to find her?" Kenzi didn't want to come across as mean, despite their differences she had come to like Lauren. And she saw first-hand, what her death did to Bo. She wanted her back too.

"I don't know Kenz, but I have to try" the succubus sighed. That was all she could do, it was what she **needed** to do.

"Okay, so then where do we start?" Kenzi smiled, if Bo was going to go after the Doc. She wanted to help. Hopefully to make up for being such a bitch to her before.

…**.**

**A/N: So there it is, I don't know whether I should continue it or not. But i have a good feeling about this one. It's different from the others. Let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading! :) Much Love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Over 30 follows in a couple of hours. You guys are incredible. Just so you know, I am updating this from my phone. So I still don't have my laptop with me, my Nonna has no internet so it was pointless to bring it. But everything should go back to normal in a couple of days. **

**A few things now, I love that you are liking this story. I know that I have done a memory loss fic before, and to be honest I think this one is much better. Just because the other one was rushed and I started it when I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. But I have already got a few of these written already so it's not so bad.**

**About Peyton and Lauren, some of you asked if it was going to be like Raven and Lauren in Fight For You. And that is a valid question. But I am not going to spoil the story for you, all you need to know is that it is very different from that kind of relationship. Very Very different. **

**So anyway, hope you guys enjoy and stick around. Because I am really having fun writing this one. **

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy.**

…**.**

**Chapter 2: The Lightning Strike**

**Revolution (Underground – Lauren's Room)**

Lauren couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning so much that she finally just gave up. She couldn't stop thinking about that woman from the raid earlier. Why couldn't she shake her? How did she know her name? And more importantly, who was she to Lauren? Having no memories was very frustrating. It made the blonde so angry sometimes, she hated that someone had robbed her whole life from her. Those **Monsters** robber her of her life, which was why she was helping Peyton in the first place. She wanted justice for what had happened to her.

But that woman, her eyes, her brown hair, and her features. Lauren couldn't stop thinking about her. Trying to place her face over and over again, but nothing. She thought that maybe if she thought hard enough that something would come to her, but it didn't.

The blonde got out of bed, and walked over to her window and sat on the bench beneath it. Even though they were under the nightclub, the building extended out into the back. And the back of the nightclub was sat firmly on the marina. Lauren had a lovely view of the clear river, she would sit here for hours just watching the moonlight paint an astonishing picture. The river mirrored the stars in the sky. She would think if she had anyone out in the world who were looking for her.

It had been a year, and no one came looking. Not once.

Which made her wonder if she even had anyone before all of this. Maybe she was all alone. Peyton had told her that she was enslaved by one of the clans of the Fae, she didn't have all of the details but that wasn't going to stop Lauren's mind from running rampant. The blonde wondered what she went through, at first she hated that she couldn't remember. But then she thought more about the word _'Enslaved'_. It didn't have a good definition in any dictionary or culture.

It meant what it said.

So over time, Lauren was glad that she couldn't remember. She dreaded to think about what she must have gone through. Did they hurt her? Torture her? Lock her up for days or weeks on end? Or anything worse than that? She was better off not knowing. The blonde turned to her door when she heard someone knock. "Come in!" she yelled.

Peyton stuck her head through the crack with a smile. "Hey… I thought you might be up. Mind if I hang out for a bit?" the brunette asked.

Lauren smiled waving her in. "Sure"

Peyton stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She then made her way over to the blonde, taking a seat next to her. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for getting on your case earlier. You know, about the whole killing thing… I know that's not who you are" the brunette said.

The blonde smiled, "I'm not mad at you Peyton, I know that you are just looking out for me" she said. Peyton scooted a little closer to her, she could tell that the blonde was sad about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine"

"No you're not. Come on, spill… I would like to think that we know each other well enough to share secrets" the brunette smirked. "You mean like what was in that silver case from the raid?" Lauren countered with a raised eyebrow. Peyton was impressed, "Touché blondie, seriously though. What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is… **missing**, I guess" Lauren said unsure.

"Like what?" the brunette asked.

The blonde gave a small shrugged, "Not sure yet, I'm still trying to figure it out" she said. Peyton reached her hand out, moving a curl of blonde hair away from Lauren's face. "Maybe you need to fill the void? Just for tonight" she whispered. They had been at this game of cat and mouse for a while now, yes Lauren and Peyton slept together on occasion. The first time it happened, it was for nothing more than comfort.

Lauren was upset and very angry about not having any memories. It was frustrating beyond belief. So she took advantage of living underneath a nightclub and started to drink her troubles away. Peyton tried to reason with her, but all Lauren wanted to do was forget about it. So they ended up having sex on the bar.

But now it wasn't anything more than a means of stress relief for Lauren. For some reason, she couldn't feel that way for the brunette.

Which was strange since Peyton had save her life, taken her in, given her a new family, **and** she cared about her. And yet, Lauren's heart didn't care about any of that. It was as if it was saving that special spot for someone else. Who that was though Lauren had no idea. Or maybe the spot was already taken, perhaps Lauren's heart remembered more than her brain did.

But for right now, Lauren wasn't going to turn her **friend** down. She needed the distraction. "I guess there is no harm in trying is there?" she said leaning in for a kiss. Peyton deepened it, pulling the blonde to her and lifting her up into her own lap as they kissed feverishly.

There was no harm in trying right?

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

After their chat last night, Bo decided that she needed to pull out all of the stops to try and find Lauren and her new band of friends. She didn't sleep that much, and when she did all she dreamt about was her girlfriend. Bo was so relieved, she was alive. And even though it wasn't the right time to be thinking about it, she looked so damn sexy. Her hair was a little darker, and she looked as if she had been working out more. After that, the succubus' dreams went from being G rated to anything **but** that.

Once she was up, the brunette got dressed and called a family meeting. Family, meaning her friends. And Vex. He wasn't her first choice, but Bo knew that the Mesmer had a lot of connections throughout the city and probably beyond. So, he was a necessary evil.

Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi, Trick and Vex all sat in the living room as they waited for Bo to speak. "Lauren is alive, I don't know how… but she is. And we need to find her" the brunette summed up quickly.

"I don't understand, Taft's compound exploded with her inside. How did she survive?" Trick asked, he didn't mean it in a bad way. It just didn't make any sense to him. Bo shrugged. "I have no idea, but I am grateful to whoever pulled her from there in time. She's alive, that is all I care about. But, there is one small problem…" the succubus trailed off.

"Small? I would say it is anything **but** small" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"What is it?" Trick asked.

"I saw her. A light fae research facility was hit yesterday, and Lauren was there. She was with a bunch of other people" Bo said. By the look on her grandfather's face, Trick was just becoming more confused.

Dyson stood up, bringing up his red case file and opening it. He pulled out various photographs, and laid them out on the coffee table for everyone to see. "Whoever Lauren's new friends are, are hitting a bunch of Light Facilities around this region. I still don't know what they are taking yet, the techs are taking their sweet time to get me the information" the wolf huffed.

"Whoa, Hotpants got extra hot!" Kenzi said looking at a picture of Lauren in action. The blonde was in mid attack as the picture showed her dropkicking a guard. "Oh yeah, she's looking fine" Vex smirked admiring Lauren's new look. His smirk quickly faded when Bo slapped him upside the head. The Mesmer held the back of his head in pain. "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.

"Don't get any ideas about **my** girlfriend!" the succubus warned him. She knew how filthy Vex' mind was.

"She said it too!" Vex yelled pointing at Kenzi, why was he getting a slap?

"**She** can say it, you can't" Bo said. Kenzi poked her tongue out to Vex, mocking him.

"Can we please get back to this? So you saw her, did you talk to her?" Trick asked, he didn't want to be in the presence of a childish game. "No, before I could even say anything she knocked me out. With a gun! It was weird, she looked right at me… It was like she didn't even recognise me" Bo said thinking back to yesterday.

"This is worrisome, Lauren is very smart. And she has a vast knowledge of all things Fae, her mind in the wrong hands could be lethal to us" Trick said.

"You think I care about that? Trick, she obviously has some kind of amnesia! I have to find her, these people are probably using her" Bo said, she didn't give a shit about the Fae. She left Lauren once, and she lost her. She wasn't doing it again.

"I didn't mean it like that Bo, I am also worried about her. I know that the Light didn't always treat Lauren fairly, but she was my friend. I want to help in any way I can" Trick smiled, he really meant it. Lauren had helped him many times over the years. And he knew how much she meant to his granddaughter.

"We all will" Dyson smiled. Regardless of their rivalry over Bo, he had come to think of Lauren as friend. He wanted to get her back too.

"So, were do we start?" Tamsin asked. That was the ultimate question, Lauren was the one person who could make herself invisible to the Fae. She was a super genius after all. But Bo was hoping that even though she had no memory, that Lauren would fall back into some of her old habits.

"You two…" Bo pointed to Dyson and Tamsin. "… Can you put out an alert or something, nothing that would draw attention to the people she's with but something that can help us find her?" she asked.

"We could put out a silent APB, no one will know but us" Dyson suggested.

"Perfect, you do that… And Vex? I need you to get in touch with your Human contacts. These guys that she was with, were heavily armed. And the chick that she was with, she was carrying a rifle or something. It looked high tech… I know that you know those kinds of people" she said giving the Mesmer a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about love, but i do have mates with certain skills…. I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything…" Vex winked before making his way out of the house.

"I could call my fam, I got a cousin who is big into weapons. I'll give him a call and see what he knows…" Kenzi smiled, tapping her best friend on the shoulder and walking off dialling a number into her phone.

"What can I do?" Trick asked with a smile, it seemed like everyone had their jobs. Except for him.

"Can you find something to help locate her, ya know in case none of this works?" Bo asked, even though they were covering the bases. She wanted to have a backup just in case. Trick nodded, "Of course, I'll look through some texts and see what I can find" the barkeep said as he grabbed his jacket and left the house. Dyson and Tamsin had left too, which left Bo by herself. The succubus pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her photo album.

She chose one that she had taken a long time ago. It was a picture of Lauren. The blonde was all snuggled up under the covers, sleeping soundly. It was one of those moments where Bo knew that Lauren was all she would ever need. Over the past year she had replayed a bunch of memories over and over again.

But this one, she thought of more than others…

**Lauren's Apartment (14 Months Ago)**

_It was early in the morning, and Bo never woke up at this time. But she wasn't sleeping much lately because she was too busy watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep. Lauren looked so peaceful when she slept, and to the succubus it was mesmerising. Lauren had been working late the night before, so she was too tired to do anything but sleep. Which Bo was more than fine with, just because she was a succubus it wasn't all about the sex. _

_The brunette relished these small simple moments, the moments that were real. And just as vibrant. Lauren was currently laying half on top of her girlfriend and half on the bed. Her arm draped over Bo's stomach, with her head in the brunette's neck. Bo leaned down a bit to kiss her on the forehead, she didn't care if she looked cheesy. She wouldn't change this for anything. In fact, she wanted to capture the moment. _

_Without waking her, the succubus turned to her left. Reaching for her cell phone that was on the nightstand. Bo opened the camera app, turning her head so she was back to her earlier position. They both had their eyes closed, and their foreheads rested against each other. It was a peaceful moment that she wanted to keep. _

_Bo pressed the capture button, but then swore inside her head when the flash went off. She didn't realise that it was on. Lauren groaned, squinting her eyes tiredly. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled opening her eyes slowly. _

"_Uh… Lightening?" The brunette said, hoping that the blonde would by it. _

_Lauren sat up slightly, giving her girlfriend a scowl. "It's the summer… So, the truth this time please" she said seriously. _

_Bo smiled, she was caught. "Okay, I took a small picture" the brunette said holding up her phone. Lauren wasn't happy about that, but she was too tired to care. She had worked a very long shift last night. "I want to be mad at you, but I don't have the energy right now. So as long as I don't look hideous, then I'm willing to let it slide just this once…" she said burring her head into the pillow._

"_Hideous? You have seen your face in a mirror before right?" the brunette asked, how could she ever think that. Suddenly, Bo's phone began to ring. Just another thing that added to Lauren's annoyance. All she wanted to do was sleep. Was that so much to ask?_

"_Seriously? Doctor's need their sleep!" Lauren groaned. _

"_Sorry, it's Trick… I'll take it in the bathroom" Bo said getting up and walking to the adjoining bathroom. Since finding out that he was her grandfather, Trick called Bo nearly every morning just to check in. It was sweet, but sometimes the timing was less than perfect. By the time the succubus left the bathroom, Lauren was fast asleep again. She wanted to take another picture, she felt like one wasn't enough. _

_The brunette brought her phone back up, making sure the flash was off this time. Snapping a picture quickly, she couldn't stop looking at it. Lauren looked so serene and beautiful as she slept peacefully. _

**Present**

Bo stared at the picture. She needed to find her, she wanted her back and safe in her arms. The succubus couldn't imagine what she had been through in the last year. She must have been so scared not knowing who or where she was. The brunette switched her phone off after taking one last look.

Things were changing today.

**Revolution (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren awoke to see the back of Peyton's head, for some reason she was overcome with déjà vu. She had seen this before, and not just from being with Peyton in the past. It was almost like a memory, the blonde had to laugh. She didn't have memories. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before getting up without waking the brunette beside her.

Lauren walked into her bathroom, quickly stepping into the shower and washing the last couple of days away. Whenever they planned for a job, Lauren would get exhausted. There were so many things that they had to go over. How many guys they would need, the getaway vehicle, appropriate weaponry and other precautions.

Hearing from Peyton that their next job wasn't for a while, was music to Lauren's ears. Although, she would probably end up working a shift in the bar. It wasn't her job, but she liked to help out whenever she could. Plus, she wondered if she would ever see anyone who she would recognise. It was mostly a shot in the dark though.

Once she was done, the blonde exited the shower. Drying herself off and changing into some fresh clothes. She left the bathroom to see Peyton already up and getting dressed. "Morning" the brunette smiled.

"Hey…" the blonde smiled back, she wanted to be clear about what happened between them last night. "… Look, Peyton about yesterday—"

Peyton held her hand up to stop her. "Lo, it's cool… You and I both know what this is, it's just a casual thing in your mind and that's cool with me. No awkwardness, I promise" she chuckled.

Lauren felt a little better now. Although, it still didn't sit well with her. "I just don't want you to think that I'm leading you on" the blonde said. Regardless of everything, she did care about Peyton. Even if it wasn't in a loving way. Peyton crossed the room, grabbing Lauren's hand gently.

"I don't think that. I get it Lo, you need to find out who you are. Trust me, I understand that… I'm not going to lie and say that I don't care about you, because I do… Which is one of the reasons why I got on your case about the whole killing thing…" the brunette admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"… It's just that, when I found you in that hospital bed. You were all alone, no family, no friends, no one. Who knows, maybe you did have a family once upon a time" she said.

"Some family, they didn't even come looking for me…" The blonde said with a hint of anger, she still didn't understand that. She couldn't imagine that she had lived her whole life alone, without anyone. She must have had someone. Why didn't they come for her?

"Their loss… You have a family now, a home and a life… With us. For as long as you want it. I know that I told you to kill whoever gets in your way, but it's just because I have seen first-hand what these monsters can do. And if something happened to you…" Peyton sighed cupping the blonde's cheek with her right hand. "… I don't know what I would do" she whispered.

Lauren should have felt something, anything. But she didn't, it was like her body didn't respond to the brunette's touch at all. Even when they would have sex, Lauren felt satisfied in the end. But it wasn't great. She probably had better before she lost her memory.

"It's just frustrating that everything is blank" Lauren said brushing her hand off gently.

"Being blank may not be such a bad thing. Think of yourself as a blank canvas, **you** get to paint the picture that **you** want and not have it painted for you" Peyton smiled.

"You suck at metaphors… But I get what you mean" Lauren laughed.

"I bet you do blondie… Now come on, dry your hair and then meet me up in the club. We got an event before we open for the night. You're helping me" Peyton said sitting back on the bed to put her shoes back on.

"You got it boss" Lauren smiled making her way over to her dresser to do her hair.

**The Dahl (Evening)**

Bo was about to start drowning her sorrows, her friends had done everything that she asked and they had still come up with nothing. No sightings of Lauren from Dyson and Tamsin's APB. No word from Vex, the Mesmer had probably got bored and had gone to party somewhere. Kenzi learnt that her cousin was in jail, so she had to wait to see him. And Trick had yet to find some kind of locator for Lauren.

Is was just not Bo's day today.

"We'll find her Bo, it might take some time… but we will" Kenzi said tapping her friend's arm, hoping to comfort her. The succubus poured herself a glass of whiskey, before bringing it to her lips and gulping it down straight. She grimaced from the pain as her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Kenzi's right, they are probably just laying low after the raid. They'll turn up sooner or later" Dyson said trying to give the brunette a silver lining. He could see how much this was killing his ex. "Yeah, you guys are gonna run into each other again. Although, hopefully next time she won't clobber you though" Tamsin said with a laugh. She still found it funny.

Bo couldn't hold in her chuckle. Lauren did get the upper hand on her. "What if she's better off without me? What if she's happy?" the brunette said, maybe Lauren didn't want to be found. Maybe she liked where she was. And who she was with.

"Bo, you said that she might have amnesia right? Which means that she hasn't come back because she doesn't remember. If she did, trust me… she would be running back to you right now" Kenzi said assuring her friend. Kenzi knew that Lauren would always choose to be with Bo than anyone else.

They loved each other.

"I know that you guys mean well but…" the succubus drank another glass of whiskey before putting down and standing from her table. "… I think I just want to be alone right now" she said with a small smile before grabbing her jacket and leaving the bar. She just wanted some time to herself.

**Revolution**

It was well into the night, and the club was booming. Dozens of people crowded the dance floor, and others were lined up at the bar waiting to be served. Lauren and Peyton were working the bar with Jeremy, he was there to make sure no one tried to steal anything or overrun the girls as they served the beverages. It never got that bad, but Lauren was glad that he was around. Just in case. The blonde was finishing a round of beers for a customer when she noticed an odd man staring at her from across the bar.

"Enjoy…" Lauren smiled taking the money from the customer and placing it in the register, by the time she turned back to her place. The odd man was now in front of her, he was giving her a very weird look. "Can I get you something?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe… Forgive me for staring love, you just look like a bird I used to know" the man said in a thick British accent. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before, but for all she knew she could have seen him while she working the bar before.

"Yeah? Does this bird have a name?" she asked resting her hands on the bar top.

The man contemplated her answer, "She might have, I didn't really pay that much attention to her. She had a nice arse though… I'd never forget that, you wanna show me yours?" he said with a smirk. Lauren couldn't help but laugh, this guy was either drunk or very stupid.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Vex is the name, and raunchy sex is my game…" Vex laughed, he should really call Bo now. But he was having way too much fun. Lauren was looking right at him, and she had no clue of who he was.

"I bet it is… But you are barking up the wrong tree pal. So either buy a drink, or go bother someone else" the blonde said. She didn't care much for his type.

"You really have changed haven't you Doc?" he said with an impressed smile. She was never this cocky before. Lauren widened her eyes, did he just call her Doc? Did that mean that he knew her? "Your bedside manner always did lack something" he added.

"Who are you?" she asked, she needed to know who this guy really was.

"I already told you my name love, the next one is gonna cost ya" he said.

Lauren stared into his eyes, he felt familiar. But she could already tell that she didn't like him. "You're not getting anything off of me until you tell me what you know. How did you know that I used to be a doctor?" she asked.

"Used to be? What happened love? Did you get your license revoked?" the Mesmer laughed. He was having a laugh with her, but obviously the blonde didn't find any of this funny.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" The volume of Lauren's voice was enough to make a couple of people at the bar wonder what was going on. Jeremy also turned around, seeing a small Goth smirking at his friend.

"Is this guy bothering you Lo?" Jeremy asked giving Vex a glare. Lauren took a breath, she hated that this Vex guy wasn't answering her questions. The blonde put a hand on her friend's arm. "Everything is fine Jer, I was just trying to talk to this guy. I yelled because of the music, it's nothing really" she said close to his ear with a smile.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything" he said into her ear. Lauren nodded and waited for her friend to walking away before turning back to Vex.

"Well, can't say you don't know how to make friends huh Doc?" Vex smiled. The blonde leaned forward on the bar with her elbows. Moving closer to Vex so that she could talk to him properly. "Please, tell me what you know about me" she said almost begging. Vex could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Are you sure you care?" Vex asked, he was half serious. Although Lauren wanted to know now. He didn't know if that was just a one off. He had been watching her since he entered the club, and he had seen the doctor steal a few glances with the other woman tending the bar. And they were anything but innocent. He wondered what Bo would think of that.

"Would I be talking to you if I didn't?" She countered.

Vex smiled, always the smarty pants. "Fair enough. Got a pen and paper handy love?" he asked. Lauren turned to the register, grabbing a small post it pad and a pen before turning back and handing it to him. Vex grabbed the pen and began to write, "Go to this address, you will find everything you need to know there…" he said ripping the paper off and handing it to her. "… I wouldn't dilly dally if I were you love, and by the way it's pissing down out there" he said with a wink.

"Don't wink at me" she said giving him a look that said 'Or Else'.

"Nice seeing you again Lauren, you look good for a dead woman…" Vex chuckled tapping the bar and disappearing into the crowd. The blonde read the note;

_**Morton Street, down by the old railway tracks. The big abandoned house on the left, you can't miss it love. It's the house with no walls! ;)**_

Lauren thought it over, she wanted to go. But then a part of her was hesitant. What if she didn't like what she found? "Lauren?" the blonde turned around when she heard Peyton call her name. The brunette looked concerned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Jeremy said you might be having some trouble" the brunette said, looking for the guy that Jeremy told her about. He was nowhere to be found. Lauren laughed waving her off, "Jeremy was overreacting, and I told him I was fine. Plus, the guy I was talking to took off so… It's nothing" the blonde said.

Peyton saw the paper in the blonde's hand. "What's that?" she asked pointing to her hand.

Lauren scrunched the paper up in her hand. "Just that guy's number, he insisted. He'll be waiting a while… I'm gonna head out for a bit if that's okay?" she didn't need to ask, but she was nervous for some reason. Peyton could tell that something was up, but Lauren obviously didn't want to tell her so she wasn't going to push it.

"Sure, go ahead… Catch you later?" the brunette said.

"Definitely…" Lauren smiled as she walked past Peyton and stepped out of the bar. Running straight for the exit. Once she was in her car, she started the engine. It was freezing and she was now soaking wet, she had forgotten to grab her jacket. She just needed to do this. Without another thought, she hit the gas and sped off to this mystery house.

She needed to know.

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Bo was laying on the couch, looking at photos of her and Lauren on her phone while crying. She couldn't help it. Plus, the thunder and lightning wasn't adding to her mood. She was nowhere near close to finding her girlfriend. She just wanted her back. Suddenly, the picture of Lauren that she was looking at turned into a picture of someone's bare ass. Then she saw Vex' name above it, the Mesmer must have done it without her realising. She was going to kill him.

"WHAT?!" She answered.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" he asked.

"You're not a friend Vex! A friend actually comes through when they are asked to do something. What did you do? Oh that's right, you skipped out!" she yelled. She was still pissed at him for not getting back to her.

"On the contrary love, I think I did an amazing job. Trust me…. You'll understand when you see my gift. Don say I don't do anything for you" The Mesmer said, he sounded very pleased with himself. As soon as Vex ended the call, there was a knock at the door. That was weird. The brunette wiped her tears away, getting up off of the couch and going to the door. She almost had a heart attack on the spot when she saw who her visitor was.

"Lauren?" she breathed out.

"You?" the blonde frowned.

Was this a joke?

…**.**

**A/N: OOOH, I know I'm evil. But I might post the next chapter tomorrow. Or will i? KIDDING! Please oh Please, leave me tons of reviews. I am loving hearing what you guys think. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I gotta say, I am loving the reviews I am getting for this story. So much so, that I am posting the 3****rd**** chapter today as well. So I hope you guys enjoy this one too. And as for Vex being the one to find Lauren, I thought it was time that Vex was the hero for a little while. He deserves it, I love Vex!**

**So here you go, have fun!**

…**.**

**Chapter 3: Grinnin' In Your Face**

**Clubhouse**

Bo was frozen in place, she couldn't move, she couldn't think, at this point she couldn't even breathe. Lauren, **her** Lauren. Was standing right in front of her, she looked sad, angry, and confused. Not to mention she was drenched in rainwater. The rain was lashing down outside, and the thunder sounded loudly in the night's sky. Lauren was the first to speak when she shook her head in disbelief, that Vex guy had obviously screwed her over.

"Sorry, wrong house…" she said before making her way back to her car.

The sound of the blonde's voice was enough to snap the succubus out of her daze. She ran after her, sprinting out into the heavy rain. It was coming down so hard she could barely open her eyes, but she wasn't going to stop. Bo managed to catch up to Lauren and grabbed her wrist, the blonde saw this as an attack. So she spun her arm around, bringing the brunette with her and pushing the brunette into her black SUV.

The brunette groaned as her back took most of the hit, but her throat was also being crushed by Lauren's forearm. The blonde was pressing harder to keep the woman pinned against the car. "I don't take kindly to being touched by strangers!" she yelled in Bo's face. The loud spattering of the rain made it hard for them to hear anything. Lauren really had changed.

"I'm not… a stranger…. Lauren!" Bo croaked out looking at her, the blonde's expression turned angry again. Lauren pressed her arm down harder. This woman knew her name, and what are the odds that Vex would give her this address. Which was where this woman lived, the same woman who she knocked out yesterday.

"What do you know about me?" Lauren asked. The succubus couldn't believe this, she really didn't have any memory. She had no idea who Bo was.

"About you?" Bo smiled, reaching her hand up to touch the blonde's arm. "… Everything" she said. Lauren looked at her sceptically, how was she to know if this woman was telling the truth? But that touch, it sent a shiver down her spine. The blonde lowered her arm and stepped back a little.

"Prove it" she demanded.

The brunette ran a hand through her soaking hair, wiping some water off of her face. Which made no difference because more drops splashed down on her skin to replace them. Bo looked to the blonde's right arm, seeing the small scar from where the Warden grazed her with a taser rod. Back when they went undercover in Hecuba Prison, thinking about that now seemed like a lifetime to Bo.

"That scar…" Lauren followed her gaze, seeing the small burn on her right arm. She always wondered how she got that scar. "… I was there when you got it. We were working undercover in a prison, and you tried to call for help. But the Warden got to you before you could, and she tased you" the brunette explained.

"You could be lying" Lauren said, she didn't know this woman. For all she knew it could all be complete bullshit.

Bo huffed, still as stubborn as ever. "You're right, you don't know me… Apparently. So, come inside with me and I promise I will tell you anything you want to know…" she offered. Lauren didn't know what to do, she wanted to find out about herself. But then, she felt like if she did then she would be betraying Peyton somehow.

"… Okay, I know that when you make that face that you're deep in thought so… I'm just gonna head into the house, because i am two seconds away from looking a like dried prune" Bo smiled walking past her and making her way back to the house.

Lauren looked up, letting the rain splash down on her face. She was here now, she couldn't just leave. The blonde turned on her heel, watching the brunette walk to the front door. She felt compelled to follow her, without even realising her feet started to move. Putting one in front of the other until she was at the door. She walked in, closing it behind her and followed the brunette into the house.

Looking around, she had that feeling of Déjà vu again. But she still didn't remember anything about the house. It was kind of a dump, it hard a certain charm to it of course. But other than that, it was just a pile of damp wood. Bo dried her hair with a dish towel as best as she could, there was no use though. Her clothes were just as wet.

"Here…" Bo said handing the towel to the blonde. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now. Lauren took the offered towel and wiped her face, and dried her hair. The succubus thought that her girlfriend needed some time to gather herself so she walked over to the living room and made a move over to the fireplace to light the logs.

Once they had ignited, the brunette hovered her hands by the hot flames. Trying to defrost herself from the coldness of outside. Bo took a seat on the carpet next to the fireplace. Lauren moved closer to the living room and stepped forward a little, she didn't know whether to join the brunette by the fire. She just sort of stood there, like a lemon. Bo noticed all of this, she knew all too well when Lauren would get lost in her own head. Always overthinking things, the blonde always had a pathological need to work things out before she did anything.

"I won't bite…" the brunette said tapping the floor next to her.

The blonde moved slowly, sitting down on the carpet. It was a little further away than Bo would have liked. But Lauren obviously didn't feel comfortable around her due to the fact that she had no memories. So she wasn't going to push her. "Your hair is darker… it suits you" She said admiring it from where she sat.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

"You really don't know?" Bo replied. The blonde shook her head. "My name is Bo, we have a … History, i guess would be the right word" she said with a small laugh.

"What kind of history?" The blonde asked.

"The romantic kind" the succubus said looking into her eyes. Lauren almost fell backwards, romantic? That meant that they must have dated or something. She didn't know how to take this. But the one thing that was staying with her, was her anger. If this Bo was a love interest of hers, then why didn't she come looking for her when she was fighting for her life in the hospital?

"Well, it can't have been that serious though right? I mean, you didn't even coming looking for me!" She yelled in frustration.

Bo shook her head, she didn't remember anything. "I thought you were dead! I was there when the compound exploded, I watched as it blew to pieces. I didn't know that you had survived…" she said honestly. "… You don't remember but, I would always do anything to protect you. And when I couldn't save you from that explosion, I broke. Because **when** you died, a part of me died too" Lauren could tell that she was speaking the truth.

"That's what he meant…" The blonde whispered to herself, she thought back to what that Vex guy had said to her. He said that she looked good for a dead woman. It made sense now.

"What who meant?" Bo asked.

"This guy came to me earlier, he was dressed all in black and looked **really** creepy…" The blonde trailed off. Bo knew where this was going. "Did he have a British accent?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, is he a friend of yours?" She asked. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at that notion. Vex? A friend? Hardly. But she owed him a great deal now. She understood now what he meant in his phone call.

"He is tonight... What did he say to you exactly?" The succubus asked.

"Nothing really, he just gave me your address. He said I would find all of my answers here. Then he winked at me, which I didn't care for" she said. Bo laughed, leave it to Vex to creep her out. "Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Everything you need to know, is right in here…" the succubus smiled tapping her head.

Lauren bowed her head to laugh, Bo never thought she would hear that again. All of this was so surreal, she went from visiting Lauren's empty grave to looking right at her. The blonde studied Bo's features, she wanted so badly to remember who she was. But it just wasn't coming to her. She then noticed that the brunette's face had no marks on it, she could have sworn that she hit Bo with her gun yesterday. Very hard.

"I hit you… Where is your wound?" she asked.

Bo sighed, of course. If Lauren didn't remember her then she wouldn't remember that Bo was Fae either. She was a bit hesitant to tell her now. "Tough skin…" the succubus smiled. She decided against telling her, she had just got her inside. She didn't want to make her run off. "… What do you remember about the explosion?" the brunette asked, she was curious to know how the blonde got to where she was.

"Nothing, all I remember is waking up in a hospital bed… The fire department found me when they came to deal with the fire. I must have gotten thrown from the building when it happened… The doctor's said that I was lucky to be alive, I had shrapnel embedded in my shoulder and a pretty bad head injury… Which as you can probably guess, is the reason for my memory loss" she explained.

Bo hated herself for not being able to save her, she could have spared her all of that pain if she had followed her instincts and stayed in the building. "I'm so sorry Lauren" she said, her eyes full of remorse.

Lauren gave a small shrug. "Accidents happen" she said, the succubus could tell that Lauren had changed a lot. She showed no emotion when she said that, it was as if she didn't care at all.

"It's been an entire year, what have you been up to all this time?" Bo asked.

"This and that… Look, I know that you know everything about me… But, I **don't **know you. And I'm not really comfortable opening up to a stranger" Lauren said as nicely as she could. But by the look of the brunette's face, it came off meaner than she thought.

"I get it… You feel weird being here. But for the record…" Bo said turning to look her dead in the eyes. "… **You** came to **me**. I didn't drag you into this house, you walked in by yourself. If you didn't want to be here, you wouldn't be…" she said turning back to the amber flames. Lauren couldn't stop the smirk that had formed on her face. It was strange. **All** of this was very strange.

"Be truthful… **Bo**. You're asking me what I've been up to, so you can find out why I was at that facility yesterday. Am I close?" the blonde asked, she wasn't stupid. Losing her memory had caused her to toughen up a lot, she didn't remember what she was like before. But if she had ended up in a hospital bed then, she obviously wasn't tough enough.

"Yes and No. I **want **to know, because I care… And I would be lying if I said there wasn't another reason. You were never a violent person Lauren… You didn't like fighting or any kind of confrontation… You preferred to be the one who fixed the damage the violence caused, you loved to heal people. Has that changed?" Bo asked. That was one of the things she loved most about Lauren.

"Yes and No…" Lauren mimicked the brunette's answer. She knew that she used to be a doctor, and some of her scientific knowledge had come back to her. But she also wouldn't run away from a fight.

Not anymore.

"What about that chick that was with you yesterday?" Bo asked, she couldn't stop thinking about that other woman who came into the lab before Lauren knocked her out. The blonde wasn't going to tell her Peyton's name. She would never sell her out.

"Just a friend" she answered simply.

"No name?" Bo asked.

"Not telling" Lauren said. The succubus laughed, half of it was to hide her pain. She hoped to god that Lauren hadn't moved on with someone else, especially not this nameless woman. She couldn't bare that. Bo was done with playing games, she turned her body so she was now sitting facing the blonde. She then grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table and turned it on. "You wanted proof right?" she asked scrolling through her photo album.

"Right" Lauren said with a nod.

"…Here" Bo said throwing the phone over to her, Lauren caught it in her hand. Looking at the screen and seeing various pictures of herself with Bo. There were ones where they were laughing together, hugging, kissing, and sleeping. Seeing them pulled at her heart strings, but she still didn't remember when they were taken. It was like there was a dark heavy cloud over her brain.

"So, we dated?" Lauren asked looking to Bo.

The succubus smiled, dated? They did more than that. They **were **more than that. "We were in love…" she let out. A stray tear running down her cheek. Lauren wanted to feel something, but there was nothing. She handed the phone back to her. She couldn't be here anymore, this was all too much. "I should go…" the blonde said getting to her feet and quickly walking to the door.

"LAUREN! WAIT" Bo yelled running after her. The blonde turned around, seeing the brunette's sad face. "You can't just leave… You need to stay here where it's safe" she said.

"Safe? I **don't** know you. Yeah, you seem to know stuff about me and you have some cute pictures and that's great. But I **have** a home, and I have a family. You honestly think that I would chose you over them?" she said with a disbelieving frown.

"Whoever those people are, they have brainwashed you. The Lauren I know would never be this way, she wouldn't want this life" Bo said.

"The Lauren you know died a year ago… Maybe it's time you let her go. Trust me, you don't want to get in our way. You don't know who you are dealing with" the blonde warned her, she would never kill someone for trying to stop them. But she knew that Peyton would.

"**Our **way? Do you here yourself right now? And you're wrong, if **my** Lauren died a year ago? Why are you standing in front of me now?" Bo asked, she knew Lauren better than anyone. And even though she didn't have any memories, her heart was calling out to Bo. And the succubus was trying her hardest to answer the call.

"Curiosity… Nothing more" the blonde said. She didn't have to justify herself to this woman. She didn't even know her. Bo shook her head and stepped forward, her face now inches from the blonde's. "No, it's because deep down… You know that **this,** is your home" she said.

"And how do you know that?" Lauren asked.

"Because as cheesy as it sounds, home is where the heart is… And **yours** is with me, it always was. You know it's funny, if you remembered who I was you would know that I will not stop until you are back with us. Back with **me**… And if that means that I have to put a kink in your **'new'** family's master plan, then that's exactly what I will do. I let you go once, I'm not doing it again" Bo said shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice…" The blonde said turning around and making her way to the door. Bo couldn't let her leave, not yet. She grabbed Lauren's arm again, but this time the blonde was expecting it and quickly countered Bo and put her in a tight arm lock. The succubus groaned in pain as the blonde held her right arm behind her back. Twisting it.

"You're tougher…" The succubus smirked. This was a whole new side to Lauren that she had never seen before.

"That's what happens when you're left for dead in a hospital" The blonde said, making sure she got the dig in. Even though Bo explained why she never came, it wasn't good enough for Lauren.

The brunette huffed, trying to stand straight which she was failing miserably at. The blonde had her arm twisted tight, she couldn't move. "I never left you Lauren… If I had known, I would have been there in a heartbeat… This last year has been nothing but shit for me! Don't you think I would have spared myself this misery, if I knew you were alive?" she said turning her head to the side trying to look at her.

"You don't know the meaning of her word misery! **Misery**, is when you start drinking yourself into oblivion because you have no memories of who you are, where you came from and what you were like! Do not talk to me about Misery! So stop looking for me, stop waiting for me to come back… **I'm never coming back**…" Lauren said letting go of the brunette's arm and pushing her to the side before walking out.

Bo looked up from the floor where she landed, it was a shame that Lauren didn't remember her. Because now she didn't know how determined Bo could be. "See you soon babe…" she whispered to herself as she heard the door slam shut. Bo got up, rubbing the soreness from her shoulder. The blonde had gotten very strong. It took Bo by surprise, Lauren never liked fighting of any kind. The succubus remembered asking her to spar once, and Lauren would always make excuses by saying that she was too busy. She just didn't want to do it.

But now she was like a machine, she was good at putting people in arm locks. And they hurt like hell. Bo was about to turn around when there was a knock at the door, she rushed over to it thinking that it was Lauren coming back. She opened the door, coming face to face with a smiling brunette. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can stay away from Lauren" the woman said.

Bo didn't like this chick already. This must be that brunette she saw Lauren with yesterday, she had a gas mask on so she didn't get a good look at her face. "That's not gonna happen so, thanks for stopping by…" the succubus said pulling the door back only for the woman to stop her.

She stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her and walking up to Bo. "I don't think you're hearing me. **Stay away** from Lauren, or i will kill you" she said.

The succubus laughed, "Wow! Threats? You must mean business… Unfortunately, I don't scare that easily" Bo said. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Then you are very, **very** stupid. See, I know all about you… Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus…" the woman said with a smirk. Bo didn't know what this bitch was up to, but she was in for a big shock. "… I know that you used to go by the name Beth Dennis, and that you were involved in a murder of a young man named Kyle Williams. I'm very good at what I do, and I take pride in knowing everything about my enemies… Especially their weaknesses" she said.

"You must have a death wish if you're threatening **me**… Who the hell are you?" Bo asked.

"Sergeant Major Peyton **Taft**, but you can call me Peyton… You can think of me as the wedge between you and Lauren" Peyton smiled. Bo frowned, Taft? Did that mean this woman was related to him?

"Taft? As in Isaac Taft?" Bo asked.

"He was my brother, and you and your friend's killed him. Actually, **Lauren**… Killed him. But she doesn't remember, and she never will… You know a year ago, I vowed to find all those responsible for my brother's death. And that I would make them suffer as he did, I found Lauren first… She was all alone, in that hospital bed. I was prepared to kill her, but you can imagine my surprise when her doctors informed me that she had no memory of who she was…" Peyton said.

Bo was seething with anger, the fact that this bitch had wanted to kill Lauren made her so angry. "What do you want with her?" she asked.

"She's family" Peyton smiled.

Now the succubus really wanted to hit her in the face. "Family? What do **you** know about family?" she asked with an angry snarl.

"I know that I wouldn't leave someone I claimed to love, all alone and fighting for her life" Peyton said, that was a low blow.

"I didn't know! If I had, trust me… She wouldn't be with you now" the succubus said.

"Well, that's irrelevant now. Lauren doesn't want to come back, she's happy with us. I'll make sure to take extra good care of her. Besides, she needs someone who can keep her warm at night…" Peyton laughed. That was it, Bo brought up her fist and swung it at the woman only for Peyton to duck and sweep her right leg under the succubus' left. Causing Bo to fall hard to the ground.

"Did you really think, that you could get the upper hand on a trained Soldier? You might have inhuman strength, but that means **nothing** unless you know how to use it" Peyton said looking down at the succubus.

"So kill me. After all, I did have a hand in killing your brother. Plus, he deserved it! So go ahead, kill me!" Bo yelled. She was really not having a good night tonight.

Peyton laughed at her, "As much as I want to, I take more pleasure in the fact that your girlfriend would rather stay with me… than come back to you…" Just as Bo was about to get up, Peyton punched her in the face keeping her down.

The succubus hit the back of her head on the floor, and her nose was now bleeding. Peyton reached behind her and pulled out a knife from her jeans. A very big knife, it was clearly military edition. She brought it to Bo's throat, pressing down hard and cutting her slightly. The succubus felt the blood trickle down her neck slowly.

"… I really hate repeating myself, so this will be the last time I'm going to say it. You will stay away from Lauren, if you don't. I will hunt down your family and your friends, and I will kill them all while you watch. Your love for your family is what makes you weak, and that means I can destroy you… **whenever** I choose to"

Bo smiled up at her. "Threatening me is one thing, but my family? Wrong move bitch!" she said, her eyes turning an ethereal blue as she opened her mouth ready to take this bitch's chi. But her hope was short lived, as all that came out of Peyton's mouth was black smoke. Once Bo ingested it, she started to cough uncontrollably. She must have the Kushang. That was impossible.

Peyton laughed, "Did you really think that I would come here without protection?" she said reaching into her bra and pulling out the small amulet. "… Does it burn? I bet it burns. So now you know that I don't play games, I suggest you take my warning… I rarely even give one, but for Lauren… I'm willing to make an exception" she smiled pulling the knife away from Bo's neck and standing up. Peyton gave Bo one last wink before leaving the house.

The succubus sat up slowly, bringing her hand up to her nose. Seeing the dark red blood on her fingers. Lauren clearly had no idea who she was living with, otherwise she would have left that bitch by now. Or would she? The more Bo thought about it, she didn't have a clue what this new Lauren was like. Going through what she did had changed her. Which begged the question, was the Lauren she loved even in there anymore?

So there she sat, on the cold hard floor. Her hair was damp along with her clothes, now her neck stung from the cut of that bitch's knife, her shoulder was sore and she was pretty sure that her nose was broken. Or at least badly bruised, shame there wasn't a doctor around to tell her.

"Hey Bo-Bo, I know you said you wanted to be alone but…" Kenzi forgot what she was going to say next when she saw her best friend sitting on the floor with blood on her face and down her neck. "… Bo!" the human yelled rushing to her friend's side. Kenzi helped Bo to her feet, checking her over for any other injuries. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" she asked.

The succubus sighed, holding her right arm as it was sore. "Depends on which injury you're talking about Kenz" she said groaning in pain as she walked over to the kitchen island. Grabbing a clean dish towel and bringing it up to her nose. She pulled it away abruptly due to the excruciating pain. Yep, her nose was definitely broken. "You know I don't speak cryptic Bo-Bo, how did it go down?" the human asked.

"Lauren was here…" the brunette let out.

Kenzi dropped her jaw in shock. That was great. Wasn't it? "What happened? Where did she go?" she asked.

"Well, after she put me in an incredibly **painful** arm lock… she left. She told me that I had to stop looking for her. And then, her new **psycho** of a girlfriend barged in and warned me to stay away from her…" Bo said wiping the blood from her neck.

"Heavy..." Kenzi let out in shock. She couldn't believe what her friend had just told her.

"Is it safe to come in Kenz?" Both friends heard Tamsin yell from the front door. Kenzi had told the Valkyrie to wait outside just in case Bo was a mess and they would have to leave. "Yeah, come on in!" the girl shouted back. Tamsin made her way in, smiling until she saw the succubus' face. She did not look good at all.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" she asked coming to stand next to her. "The Doc came to see her" Kenzi said. Tamsin burst out laughing, she still found it funny about what the human did to her yesterday. And now she looked like she had been mugged. "So did you just stand there, while she gave you a beat down?" the blonde chuckled.

"She didn't do this to me!" Bo yelled holding the towel to her nose.

"Then who did?" Tamsin asked.

"Her new girlfriend" Bo said angrily. Tamsin and Kenzi both looked at each other, Lauren had moved on with someone else. The succubus must have been dying inside. "Why did she do this to you?" Kenzi asked.

"She wants me to leave her alone. But this bitch is lying to her, Lauren's been through so much that she doesn't know how to think anymore. She called them her family" The brunette said.

"If this chick is lying to her then why is she staying with them?" Kenzi asked.

"Because they found her when she was in hospital after the explosion, she has no memory of who she is. They took advantage of that, they're all she knows now" Bo said, she needed to get Lauren out of there. "She really doesn't remember anything? Not even you?" Kenzi asked.

"Not even me" the succubus repeated. Kenzi exhaled, this was a lot to handle.

"So… How did this chick get the drop on **you **of all people?" Tamsin was still lost on that front. Bo was a strong and powerful succubus, they were very rarely beaten. "She was good, she said she was a soldier or something… And she was wearing a Kushang" Bo said.

"She had the succublocking amulet! How? I thought they keep those things locked up tight?" Kenzi said shocked, she hadn't seen one of those since Bo faced off against her mother. "This isn't good, she knows about the Fae. We need to find her and stop her… What's her name? I'll look her up" Tamsin asked.

"Peyton Taft" Bo said.

"Taft? As in creepy hybrid dude Taft?" The blonde asked. Bo nodded. What were the odds that Lauren would be shacked up with that maniac's sister? "That is wrong on so many levels… How did the Doc even find you? Was it like a mushy call of love thing?" the Valkyrie asked making a disgusted face. She found love very sappy.

"I wish… Actually, we have Kenzi's mascara buddy to thank for that" Bo said looking to her best friend who looked confused.

"Vex? How did he find her?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know, remind me to ask him. All I know is, I'm not giving up. You didn't see this Peyton chick, she's bad news. And if she really is Taft's sister, then you can bet she has something diabolical planned just like he did… I gotta call Vex" The Mesmer was the only one who knew where Lauren was, she needed to talk to him. Bo made a move to stand from her stool, but almost toppled over from the pain in her head. That punch had done more than just hurt her nose.

Tamsin caught her quick enough to stop her from falling backwards. "Whoa, you aint going anywhere succubus…. Let me see" the blonde said turning the brunette around. Tamsin could tell that her nose was broken, she had experienced her fair share in all of her lives. "Your nose is broken, but lucky for you it looks like a clean break" she said looking her over.

"Since when are you a doctor?" Bo asked.

"Not a doctor, I can barely take care of myself. But I have had my fair share of broken noses in my time… Trust me" the blonde smiled.

"Urghh! You had the perfect nose… If I ever find that bitch, I'm gonna break my foot off in her ass!" Kenzi said feeling outraged from her friend's situation. Bo smiled warmly, "Thanks Kenz, but I can fight my own battles" she said.

"You sure about that? I mean, she's human and yet she broke the nose of a super strong succubus. Hey! That's you!" Tamsin mocked.

"She caught me off guard! And I was having a bad day as it was, I'll be ready next time" Bo said, she was going to have a rematch with that human bitch. And she was going to kick her skinny little ass. For two reasons. **One**, she broke her nose. And **Two**, she has been sleeping with her girlfriend.

"Well, there won't be a next time if you don't heal… I'll call Dyson" Tamsin said going to reach for her phone. Bo stopped her with a hand on her arm, "No! No Dyson" she shouted. She and Dyson were friends now and she didn't want to ruin that with sexual healing. Plus, she made a promise to Lauren. And she wasn't going to break it. Even if the blonde didn't remember who she was.

"Okay, then who?" Tamsin asked, she just figured that the wolf was her _**'go to'**_ for healing.

"You, no sex and no kissing… **Just** chi" The brunette said. Tamsin looked at her incredulously. She didn't want things to get weird between them. But, she obviously didn't want Dyson. So she was the only other option.

"Alright, go ahead…" the Valkyrie said. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she hovered her lips over Tamsin, pulling a strong flow of chi from her. Thanks to her being a Valkyrie, she didn't need to take much due to how powerful the blonde's chi was. Bo could feel the pain in her nose fade, she could breathe again. Also the stinging pain from her neck had gone, and her shoulder no longer felt sore. She pulled back from Tamsin, looking at her with a smile as her eyes turned back to their chocolate brown.

"Thanks…" she said wiping the blood away from her healed nose, and then from her neck. "… Now I'm gonna call Vex, and then I'm going to find that bitch and give her the beat down of her life" Bo said going to grab her phone.

"The Bodacious Badass is back in action!" Kenzi and Tamsin high fived, that Peyton girl was in for the fight of her life.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, what's Bo's next move? Will Lauren come back? So many questions. I love it! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. And I am really having a lot of fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoy this one. We got a lot of ground to cover. I cannot believe it is the midseason finale tonight. Too much to hope that it will end with a Doccubus proposal? Yeah, I thought so too! :( LOL**

**I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: Know Thy Enemy**

**Revolution (1 Hour Later)**

By the time Lauren had driven back to the club, she was a wreck. She had just had all of this new information sprung on her all at once. It was still pouring rain, she brought her car to a stop in as she pulled into the parking lot. Once the engine was off, all she heard was the loud noise of the rain hitting the windows. She leaned forward, resting her head on the steering wheel and letting out a deep breath. How was she supposed to process this new information?

She had a girlfriend. Apparently. A girlfriend who was clearly still in love with her. Bo claimed that she didn't know that Lauren was alive, but how could she know that the brunette was telling the truth. She didn't know her, she didn't know what she was like. Was she just supposed to take her word on faith? She didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to forget about this woman. But then another part of her wanted to talk to her again.

Bo was the only one with ties to who she used to be. Before she lost her memory, and she wanted to know that part of her badly. But then, she felt like she would be betraying the new people in her life. The people that had protected her, helped her, and loved her. How could she do that to them when they had done so much for her? Suddenly, Lauren jumped up in her seat when someone knocked on her window. It was Jeremy.

Lauren lowered her window, "Jer, you scared me. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Dumping the empty barrels, where did you run off to?" he asked, the last time he checked she was behind the bar. Serving that weird man dressed in black.

"Oh, I just felt like I needed some air. So I took a drive" she replied.

"Did you also take a walk?" He asked pointing to her damp hair. Lauren forgot about that, "Yeah I uh, just felt like walking in the rain. There's no law against that right?" she chuckled.

"Lo? Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, for some reason she was acting very strange. And he had never seen her like this before. She nodded with a smile. "Okay then, I'm gonna head back in… You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right in" she said. Jeremy tapped the car door and walked back into the back of the club. Lauren let out another breath, she didn't want to tell them anything. At least until she figured out what she was going to do. The blonde composed herself and then exited the car, locking it and running for the back door.

**Clubhouse**

Bo had been trying to get a hold of Vex for the best part of an hour, the Mesmer had yet to answer his phone. In the meantime though, Tamsin called Dyson who rushed straight over. He brought his laptop with him, which was connected to the police database. He and Tamsin were currently running a search for Lauren's new friend. "How long does it take to google someone?" Kenzi asked, she had been sitting next to the two detectives for the past twenty minutes now. And the computer screen still said, _'Generating Search'_.

"If this Peyton is really military then It might take a while… We are just a police precinct" Dyson said sitting back on the couch. Bo made her way back into the living room, holding her phone up in a huff. "Vex still isn't answering, I sent him a text telling him to get his bony ass over here. Let's just hope he gets it" she said sitting next to Dyson and Kenzi on the couch.

"How did Vex of all people find her, and we didn't?" Kenzi asked. It was something that everyone was thinking.

"I have no idea, but somehow he did. And he has earned a future favour from me" Bo said. She was grateful to the Mesmer for finding Lauren, and he was now in her good books. But it was only valid for a one time favour.

"I got her!" Everyone looked to Tamsin who had the laptop, the blonde was looking at the screen vigilantly. Bo and Dyson rushed over, coming to stand behind her as they saw what the screen said. "Whoa…" the blonde said reading the information on the screen.

"Whoa what? What does it say?" Bo asked.

"Well, your girlfriend's, **new** girlfriend happens to be a Sergeant Major. One with a very impressive and yet terrifying service record…" Tamsin said scrolling down. Bo bit the inside of her cheek as she heard what Tamsin said. She hated the idea of picturing Lauren with that crazy bitch.

"Like?" Dyson asked.

"… Well, she was in charge of an entire unit in Afghanistan. She was very good at her job, she was awarded a ton of medals. The Medal of Honour, Soldier's Medal and The Army Superior Unit Award..." Tamsin explained.

"We get it, she's a regular G.I. Jane… What else does it say?" Kenzi asked, she could see her best friend's face when Tamsin was describing Lauren's friend. Bo immediately felt unworthy.

"… Uh let's see. Oh, here we go… She was discharged because of a gunshot wound she suffered, it hit her in the chest and did some serious damage" the blonde said.

"What kind of damage? She looked fine to me" Bo said. Tamsin frowned, "Do I **look **like a surgeon? No, save that for when your girl gets her memory back" the blonde said. How the hell was she to know? "Just keep looking!" Bo said, why did Tamsin have to be the one navigating the computer?

"I am, but **certain **people keep asking me dumbass questions!" Tamsin reiterated.

"Okay! Enough, just keep looking Tamsin" Dyson said, they had no time for petty arguing. Especially when it was over something so trivial. Tamsin looked to her partner and huffed before turning back to her screen.

"She would have died from her injury but was spared by a lifesaving surgery, by her brother Dr. Isaac Taft. She's an expert marksman and is heavily skilled in hand to hand combat of various types. That's weird…" the Valkyrie frowned looking at the screen.

"What is?" The succubus asked.

"… It says here that she joined back up after her injury. But with a totally different department. After extensive rehabilitation due to her injury, Sergeant Major Peyton Taft was enlisted to join a special task force…" Tamsin read aloud.

"What kind of task force?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin looked up with a shrug, "I don't know, the records are sealed. Must have been something big though" she said.

Dyson didn't know what to make of that, Service Records were only sealed if something went wrong or if something bad needed to be covered up. The question was, what? And what did it have to do with Peyton. "Without the sealed records, this is all we have on her" he said turning to Bo.

"Well, can you **un**seal them?" she asked, she wanted to know more about this woman. Especially since **she** knew everything about Bo.

"I'll have to make a few calls, best thing about being Fae is that we have people in the military. Blending in so that we are up to scratch on everything going on with the humans" the wolf explained.

"What? You guys don't have a Fae Military?" Kenzi asked with a small laugh. She always wondered if they had a special Fae squad that handled the big threats. That would be so cool.

"Nope, we just have people in there so that if any information on the Fae surfaces, it can be handled quickly and taken care of" Dyson answered.

"We still need to find out anything we can on her, she knew **everything** about me. And when I say everything, I mean **everything**. She knew my adoptive name, and the town I grew up in. She also knew about Kyle" Bo said sadly.

Kenzi walked to her friend's side, she knew that the topic of the brunette's high school boyfriend was still a sore subject for her. She would always carry the guilt of his death with her. Nothing would ever change that. "Don't sweat it Bo-Bo, where gonna find this army skank and then we are gonna get Hotpants back and everything will be fine" Kenzi said, hoping she could come through on her word.

"I hope so" Bo breathed out.

"I'm going to head down to the station and get started on those sealed records… Call me if anything comes up" Dyson said, taking his laptop from his partner. He was no good here, he needed to get those records and uncover what was going on. "I'll go with you…" Tamsin said getting up and following him out.

"Wait… You don't have to start this now, it's late. You guys should go home and get some sleep" Bo said stopping them. It was almost early hours of the morning now, and they wanted to get started on something that would probably end up taking them a day.

"We don't mind Bo—"The Wolf started.

"I mind…" Tamsin cut her partner off with a smirk as she raised her hand. Dyson gave her a glare, she sighed and looked back to Bo with a smile. "… **But**, that's what family does right? We help each other out. Plus, I owe Lauren. If it wasn't for her, **we** wouldn't have gotten out of that cell. And we would have died too… I can lose some beauty sleep if it means getting her back" the blonde smiled. She really did meant it.

"And I owe her too, she saved me from that maniac and released me before he could get what he wanted from me. I want her back safe too" Dyson added with a smile.

"How about that? Tamsin is actually putting someone else's needs before hers for a change" Bo chuckled.

"Yeah… It's freaking me out" Kenzi said looking at the Valkyrie wearily.

"Don't get used to it succubus… Come on beard boy, let's ride" she said tapping him on the shoulder as she walked past him. Dyson smiled at Bo and Kenzi before following after her.

"Hug?" Kenzi asked, seeing the expression on her best friend's face said it all. Bo nodded and settled herself in the girl's arms, she just wanted Lauren back home with her. This Peyton girl was bad news, she could feel it in her bones. But Lauren was blindly loyal to her, she didn't see what Bo saw.

"I miss her so much Kenz…" Bo let out into her friend's shoulder. Kenzi rubbed the brunette's back soothingly, she knew how much Bo missed Lauren. Who wouldn't miss the person that they love? "… I showed her the pictures of us on my cell phone, and she didn't remember" the succubus said sadly.

"Nothing?" Kenzi asked.

The succubus shook her head as she pulled away, "No… I've missed her so much for this whole year, and now I've found her and she doesn't even know who I am. She doesn't remember what we have, the time we spent together… She doesn't remember anything" she said.

"That sucks, and not just for you. I mean, I can't imagine what she's been through this whole time. Not knowing who she is and all" Kenzi said, she wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anyone. "I know, which is why I have to get her away from that bitch! Lauren should be surrounded by her real family, maybe it's the key to getting her memory back" Bo said. She had to get her back, not just to mend her own broken heart. But also to mend Lauren's fractured mind.

"What if she doesn't want to remember?" Kenzi asked, she didn't want to think like that. But it was necessary.

"I know her Kenz… She wouldn't have come here if she didn't" Bo said. She just hoped that she was right.

**Revolution (Lauren's Room)**

After Lauren re-entered the bar, she went straight for her room. The club was open until 3.a.m, so people were still working upstairs. Thankfully, the whole lower level was soundproof. So she wouldn't have to worry about any noise keeping her up. Once she got into her room, she picked up her blow-dryer straight away. Her hair was still wet from the rain. Then she changed into a tank top and some sweat pants, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. She was still trying to make sense of everything she had found out today.

She felt something when Bo had touched her, it was nothing like she had ever experienced. It felt familiar, and yet so strange all at the same time. And now that she had looked at her, and had spoken to her. She couldn't get the brunette out of her head. Why was that?

After Lauren had finished her hair, she walked over to her bed and plopped down on the mattress with a tired sigh. She wanted to sleep, and yet she knew she wouldn't end up sleeping for long. Thankfully, the blonde was brought out of her musing when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

The door opened, and Peyton walked in with a smile. Closing the door behind her, the brunette made her way over to her friend's bed. "Jeremy said you were back… How was your drive?" she asked.

"It was fine… Wait, how did you know that I took my car?" Lauren asked with a frown. For all Peyton knew, she could've gone for a walk.

"Nick said he saw you leave…" Peyton answered. Lauren nodded, Nick was another member of their little team. But he also worked as a bouncer for the club when it was open. "… So, where did you go?" the brunette asked.

"Uh, just around… you know. Just a little quality time with myself. Sorry if I left you hanging" Lauren said, she didn't realise that she had been gone so long. "Forget it, you're back now. That's the main thing" Peyton smiled. Lauren noticed that her friend's hand was red, very red. "What happened to your hand…?" the blonde asked holding it in hers to assess the damage.

Peyton followed her gaze, she wasn't going to tell her the truth. "Some guy got a little handsy with me earlier… Long story short, he left in an ambulance" she smiled.

"Oh, well you should get some ice on this" Lauren said looking it over again.

Peyton pulled her hand way, "I'll be fine, I've had worse trust me. You want to tell me why you took off all of a sudden? Did it have something to do with that guy Jeremy told me about?" she asked.

Lauren smiled, she wanted to tell her. But a part of her was screaming at her, telling her not to. But she didn't know why. "I don't really know exactly… I guess I just needed some time alone. You know how I get" she laughed.

"Yeah, I do. You sure you're okay?" the brunette asked.

"Positive…" Lauren smiled with a nod.

"Okay, good… You still up for sparring tomorrow, or I should say later?" Peyton laughed, it was at least 1 a.m. by now. Which made it officially tomorrow. Lauren chuckled, she and Peyton would train together every week. Just to make sure she was staying strong, and Peyton would teach her a few new moves now and then. And Lauren was a very fast learner.

"You bet, just let me get some sleep and then I'll meet you down in the gym… But I will warn you, I've been practicing my Ashi Dori and I'm getting better" Lauren smirked. Peyton had been teaching Lauren Karate for the past couple of weeks, the blonde had mastered boxing and street fighting. Now she had to try the harder stuff.

"We'll see blondie… Get some sleep" Peyton gave her a wink as she left the blonde in peace. Lauren smiled and fell back onto the mattress. Why was she worrying about her old life? Yes, it sucked not to know. But at the end of the day, she had a new family now. Her old one didn't care to find her, despite what Bo said. And she had Peyton, who was more than enough. She didn't need anyone else.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo hadn't slept all night, all she thought about was Lauren. And that bitch Peyton, why did she have to be so pretty? That made it ten times worse for Bo. She still couldn't believe she had her nose broken by a human. Not that the succubus had anything against humans, she loved them. Case in point, Lauren and Kenzi. But there was something different about Peyton, she didn't see the same thing she saw in Lauren and Kenzi in the soldier's eyes. All she saw was a killer. And Bo knew full well what a killer looked like.

The succubus lifted her head off of her pillow when she heard the front door being banged on. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. The brunette got up, grabbing the knife that she kept under pillow and taking it with her as she made her way downstairs. Bo made it to the bottom of the stairs, and the banging just got louder. She really wasn't in the mood for a burglar, or an assassin.

She got a lot of those.

Bo brought her knife up as she got closer to the door, she reached out for the handle. Grabbing hold of it and began to turn it. "Oi! Rise and shine succubus!" Bo slumped her shoulders, it was Vex. She turned the handle and opened the door, seeing his angry face. "Do you realise how long I've been banging on this door?! I need a bloody piss!" he huffed walking past her and running upstairs.

The succubus closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room, she almost had a heart attack when Kenzi jumped out at her. The girl had come out of nowhere. "Jesus! Kenz, you scared the shit out of me!" Bo yelled putting a hand to her chest. Then she got a look at what Kenzi was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked with a frown.

Kenzi was sporting what looked like the uniform of a hockey goalie. She had a helmet on, elbow pads and knee pads. And a vest. She was also holding a baseball bat. "What?! I thought we were under attack!" she exclaimed. She would rather be prepared than have nothing.

"Well you can relax, it's just Vex" Bo said.

Kenzi sighed in relief, putting down the baseball bat and removing her helmet. "Thank god. These things smell like ass" she grimaced taking her attire off.

"Where the hell did you find that stuff?" Bo asked, she didn't remember buying any hockey gear.

"I found them in the basement a while ago, you never know when you need extra padding right?" The girl smiled. The friends turned when they heard footsteps come from the stairs. Vex let out a breath of relief as he entered the living room zipping up his fly. "I needed that…" he said.

"I have been calling you all night! Where the hell were you?" The succubus asked annoyed. He hadn't gotten back to any of her messages. And now here he was.

"… A Mesmer never tells love. And for your information, four texts are just as effective as thirty" he said jumping down onto the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "So, did you get my prezzie?" he smirked.

"I did… Thank you" Bo said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

"Well, I just happened to stumble upon the good doc. Thought the least I could do is push her in your direction" he said.

"About that, where exactly did you find her?" Bo asked. She needed to know where Lauren was.

"A club downtown called Revolution… She was working behind the bar when I spotted her" The Mesmer said. "Lauren? Working behind a bar? Wow, she really doesn't have any memory huh?" Kenzi said, Lauren didn't strike her as the type to be a bartender. "She looked happy to me" Vex said. As soon as he said that, Bo's face looked like someone had killed a puppy. She wanted Lauren to be happy, but she also wanted for it to be with her.

"So where is she? I didn't see her upstairs" Vex said.

"Why would she be upstairs?" Kenzi asked with a frown. Was she missing something?

"Come on love, you know what those two are like. Their eyes meet and it's like a firework bomb exploding everywhere, it shocked me when they **weren't **shacking up" the Mesmer said. He had a point, whenever Bo and Lauren were near each other they had the habit of gazing into each other's eyes. They probably weren't even aware that they were doing it. But it always happened.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, that didn't happen this time… Fireworks don't go off if one person forgets how to light them" Bo said sadly. She didn't like using metaphors, but he started it.

"So let's get our super sexy boots on and head down there" Kenzi said trying to lighten the mood.

"And watch yourself if I were you love, they got heavy security in that place. And your bird has a huge muscle man watching out for her 24/7" Vex said.

"Well, then he's gonna have a blast with me…" Bo gave the Mesmer a wink with a smirk. No one was stopping her from getting Lauren back. She would sell her soul to the Devil himself, if that's what it would take. But they weren't there yet.

**Revolution (Outside - 45 Minutes Later)**

It turned out when Vex said Downtown, he meant **way** downtown. No wonder Bo hadn't stumbled on Lauren sooner, she never came this far out of the city. Since it was still early in the day, the club wasn't open. Which meant that Bo and Kenzi had to wait until it opened. "Might as well get comfortable Kenz, we're gonna be waiting for a while" Bo said looking out her window at the club.

"Well, we can't have a steak out without some snacks right? You got any seed money?" Kenzi smiled. She had breakfast this morning. But that never stopped her from getting hungry again shortly after. And now she was craving something sweet and chocolaty. Bo dug into her jacket pocket, money was something that they didn't have a lot of. But she could spare a few bucks for some snacks. Anything to keep Kenzi quiet for the next couple of hours. The brunette handed the $10 she found to her best friend.

"Go nuts" she smiled.

"Uh, I'm allergic… But how about some yummy brownies?" The girl suggested excitedly.

"Kenz? You're drooling" Bo said seeing her friend's mouth hung open. Kenzi wiped her chin and chuckled, "Sorry, got a bit carried away there for a second. Back in two shakes babe…" she said getting out of the car and walking to the gas station that was a few steps away. Bo turned back to the building, Lauren was in there right now with that homicidal bitch Peyton.

She wondered what the hell they would be doing right now.

**Inside (Basement Gym)**

Peyton and Lauren had been training for the best part of an hour now. Peyton had a gym installed in the basement of the club, when Lauren first came here she spent a lot of time learning how to be stronger than what she was. It was more or less her favourite room in the whole place.

"Okay, what do you do if someone grabs you from the front?" the brunette asked.

"Be more specific" Lauren said.

Peyton walked up to her and grabbed the strap of the blonde's sports bra, holding it tight. "**What** do you do?" she repeated. Lauren thought it over, the obvious thing to do would be to try and push the attacker away. The blonde grabbed her friend's wrist with both of her hands, trying to twist it to loosen the woman's grip. But it wasn't working, Peyton just held on tighter and then suddenly spun the blonde around and had her in a headlock from behind. "Snap! You're dead…" the brunette whispered in her ear before letting her go and stepping back.

Lauren turned around, taking a deep breath and then walked forward again. The brunette took her earlier position and grabbed the blonde's sports bra again. "Come on Lo, it's just a simple takedown. You can do these in your sleep…" Peyton said giving her a nod. "… Even if your opponent ends up being bigger and stronger, **you** hold all the power. Just make sure you use it right… Now come on, again" she said.

The blonde closed her eyes and thought about it in her head, she had learnt a lot of things from Peyton. The brunette had taught her that just because certain techniques had specific names, didn't mean that you couldn't mix them up and use different ones together. And since it was a takedown, she needed to do something that would submit her opponent fast. Then she thought of the perfect move.

Lauren brought her left arm up, bringing her elbow down hard and bending her waist to push the brunette down to the floor. Peyton was pushed down on her face, with her right arm pinned by Lauren's left knee. The blonde made sure to press down hard on the brunette's shoulder blade, causing her to cry out in pain and tap the gym matt beneath her in surrender. Lauren smiled, and got up helping the brunette get to her feet.

Peyton rubbed her now sore shoulder, Lauren was getting good. "Now that is what I'm talking about!" the brunette smiled giving the blonde a high five. She was proud of her for getting this far.

"I can't take all of the credit, you're a good teacher" Lauren smiled.

"Yes I am…" Peyton laughed, "… And for our next lesson, I think you're ready to master sword fighting" she added as she walked off to the far side of the room, where the weapons were kept. Lauren raised an eyebrow, she had only just finished training with her gun. Now she was moving onto swords? She didn't feel ready enough yet.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should just stick to the wooden staffs for now" Lauren suggested. She didn't want to run before she could walk. Peyton shook her head and grabbed two longswords, she knew how old fashioned some of the Fae were. They preferred using melee weapons rather than guns. And she wanted Lauren to be prepared for facing them.

"No, you're ready… Lauren, the Fae prefer these type of weapons to the ones we use. There **will **be a time where you have to use one. Better you learn now than later" Peyton said throwing her one of the swords.

The blonde caught the handle in her right hand, studying it as she brought it up. "What if I'm not strong enough?" she asked.

"You are, I believe in you… And you have to believe that too, these creatures worship strength. They think that they are better than us because they were born superior. But in actuality it makes them the opposite. Being inhuman, makes them cocky and arrogant… **We** work hard to build up our strength, and we also work hard to keep it…" the brunette said approaching her. "… **Your **mind is stronger, which makes you more powerful than they will ever be" she said.

Peyton lifted her sword and brought it down with force, Lauren was just fast enough to roll out of the way. The brunette smiled, she was going for a block but she would take what she could get. Lauren swung her own sword only for it to clash with Peyton's, the sound ringing in their ears. They fought for the next twenty minutes, Lauren had gotten the upper hand a couple of times but it didn't last very long. Peyton was a trained soldier, how could she compete against that?

Just then, Peyton swung her sword. The razor sharp tip slashing Lauren's stomach, causing her to fall onto her backside. It was only a small cut, but it hurt like hell and it was starting to bleed. "Give me a minute…" the blonde said wincing in pain as she looked down.

"No, we keep going" Peyton said shaking her head.

Lauren frowned, was she serious? She was bleeding. "Peyton, I'm hurt… I need to treat this" she said.

"You think that one of those monsters will give you a time out to get a band aid when you're fighting them? **No**, they won't! Get up!" she said breathing heavy from the exertion. They were both sweaty, and that was causing Lauren's wound to sting like a bitch.

"I'm in pain" the blonde argued looking up to the brunette.

"So use it! Pain is a fighter's strongest weapon, embrace it and nothing can ever hurt you again. They **expect** you to cry, they **expect** you to be weak. Show them that you're not" the brunette said approaching her. Lauren thought it over, she was right. It was because of them that she lost her memory, lost who she was. She wanted them to pay, and if that mean to keep fighting even if she was severely wounded. Then so be it.

Lauren got to her feet, using the sword as a cane for a second. Peyton came up close to her, touching her arm. "I just want you to be safe…" she whispered looking her in the eyes. Lauren took a few deep breaths and rested her forehead against the brunette's. She could tell that Peyton liked her as more than just a friend, even when she said that she didn't.

But Lauren just couldn't feel that way for her. She wondered if Bo had been the reason all of this time. The blonde pushed her friend back, bringing up her sword and pointing it at her. "Let's do this…" she said with determination.

Peyton smirked and brought her sword up, "That's my girl…" she said before charging her again.

**Outside (6 Hours Later)**

Bo and Kenzi had sat in the Camaro for most of the day. The succubus never took her eyes off of the building for a second. She was waiting for Lauren to emerge from the doors, but she never did. And now a line of people were starting to build up outside the front entrance. It was time to go in and find her girl. "You ready?" the brunette asked turning to Kenzi who was fixing her makeup in the front seat mirror.

"What? I could meet someone?" the girl said acting innocent.

"What about Hale?" Bo asked, Kenzi and Hale had been up in the air lately. He had admitted that he had feelings for her. But Kenzi was hesitant to reciprocate them, she just didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. Although, that didn't stop her from taking his amazing siren self for a test drive. Hale was still the Ash, despite what all of the Elders thought of him. He was getting things done, and that was all anyone cared about. For now.

"Oh ya know, we're keeping it… casual" she said simply.

"Casual? Since when do **you** do casual?" Bo asked with a smirk, everything had been about her so much lately that she didn't take the time to talk to her best friend about what was going on in her life. The brunette felt very bad about that, but she thought that she had lost the love of her life. She was no good to anyone, not just Kenzi.

"Since when are you such a nosy rosy?" Kenzi quipped back with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, message received… You don't want to talk about it" the succubus gave a small smile. If Kenzi didn't want to get into it now then she wasn't going to force her. Kenzi finished her touch ups and put the mirror away before turning to Bo.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be" the succubus smiled.

"Okay then, let's go get your girl…" Kenzi gave her a wink as both friends got out of the car and made their way over to the club entrance.

Here goes nothing.

…**.**

**A/N: Wowza! Bo is on her girl's trail. What will happen? Find out next time, I sound like a corny tv show host. Haha. Leave me millions of reviews, because I love to hear from you. Happy Lost Girl Day! Much Love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really shouldn't be doing this, but I have decided to post this one today as well. I think it's the nerves over the finale tonight. I am chomping at the bit here! Anyway, glad you guys are liking this fic.**

**Have fun with this one!**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Baby Come Home**

**Revolution**

Bo and Kenzi got in straight away thanks to the succubus and her charms. It looked like Peyton was the only one with a Kushang. Although, the rest of them didn't have protection. Bo still thought that they were bad news. According to Vex, Lauren was working behind the bar when he came in. The brunette cut her way through the crowd. This club was very popular, and yet Bo had never heard of it. Probably because it wasn't close to her home, or the Dal. She liked to stay in close proximity to her house.

The succubus looked around, all she saw was people dancing to the banging house music. Her eyes wandered over to the bar, she saw a red head and a muscular man. She thought maybe that was the guy that vex was talking about. Then she saw her, Lauren. The blonde was carrying a small box as she walked behind the bar. Just as Bo was about to rush over to her, Peyton made her way behind the bar. Standing next to Lauren, and too close for Bo's liking. It took all of her will power not to go over there and throw her across the room.

"That her?" Bo heard Kenzi whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, I can't let her see me" the brunette said back. If Peyton saw her, then she could either throw her out of the club. Or take Lauren away again. She couldn't risk it, even if the bitch had her hands all over the succubus' girlfriend.

…..

Lauren was just about to open up the box of swizzle sticks when Peyton whispered something in her ear. "Sorry I came down so hard on you earlier…" the brunette said. Peyton felt a little bad after their training session. Even though, Lauren proved herself more than capable of handling a sword. The brunette had a large slash on her arm to prove it.

The blonde turned around giving her friend a smile. "It's okay, I know that you are just trying to look out for me" she said with a nod.

"That's all I will ever do…" the brunette said gazing into the blonde's eyes. Lauren felt a little uncomfortable, she bowed her head and laughed. She couldn't look at her the way the brunette wanted her too. And she hated that she couldn't. Peyton really cared about her, but Lauren's heart didn't give a rat's ass. "… Listen, can you run things here for a while. I gotta head out for an hour, maybe more" she said.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah sure, you don't need me to come with you?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but no. It's just some business. I'll be back in no time, just watch yourself okay… It is Friday after all" the brunette chuckled. Everyone let their hair down on a Friday. Why not? They worked hard all week, so they deserved it.

"I'll be fine… I got Jeremy and Jess to help me anyway" Lauren smiled reassuringly. Jess was like a little sister to Lauren, she was the only one who was able to cheer her up when Peyton first brought her here. And she was quite the computer hacker, she was their go to on jobs for anything technical.

"Okay then, I better be off…" Peyton smiled kissing the blonde on her cheek before leaving the bar and then heading out of the back exit. Lauren exhaled loudly, composing herself for the night to come. She then turned back to the box of swizzle sticks in front of her and started to sort them.

….

Bo and Kenzi watched the whole interaction between Lauren and Peyton. And seeing the brunette kiss her girlfriend, was like a knife to Bo's heart. Even though it was on the cheek, Bo could see the soldier's aura from where she stood. It was burning bright for Lauren, for **her** girlfriend. But she also saw that Lauren's didn't burn at all, not even a little flicker. Which gave Bo all the hope that she needed. As soon as they saw Peyton make a move out of the club, the succubus saw her opening and so did Kenzi.

"You're up Bo-Bo… Go get your girl" the human said with a smile.

The succubus nodded and left her friend to walk over to the bar, she stood right in front of Lauren. The blonde had her back turned, Bo couldn't see what she was doing. But that didn't stop her from checking the blonde out. She looked amazing, she had her tight denim jeans on with a grey acid wash t-shirt. "So what's good here?" the brunette called out.

Lauren stood up straight as she heard the familiar voice. Yes, she had only met Bo once. But the brunette's voice was somehow burned into her mind. She turned around, a part of her wishing that she wouldn't see her. But she did. The blonde closed the gap between them, resting her palms on the bar to face her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she said.

Bo just stared at her, then reached her hand out to touch the blonde's. "I'm here for you" she said simply. That was all she could say, she wasn't here for a good time, or to pick up a feed. She was here for **her**, plain and simple. Lauren felt that shiver again, and again it was when Bo touched her. What did that mean? She was tearing herself apart inside trying to figure it out.

Lauren knew that Jeremy and Jess would turn around to see what she was up to sooner or later, which meant that she had to get Bo away from here. "Meet me outside the bathroom in five minutes…" the blonde said before turning back around and sorting through her swizzle sticks once more. Bo did as she was instructed and headed off to find the restrooms.

Lauren had turned around so fast that she had hit her wound on the edge of the bar. She looked down as she saw the droplets of her own blood start to seep through her shirt.

"Jess?" she called out.

The young red head turned around, seeing her friend's shirt. "Oh my god! Lo, what happened?" she asked panicking.

"It's fine, I just have to go to my room and re-stitch it… You think you two can manage without me?" the blonde asked. Jess nodded, "Yeah totally, go take care of that" she smiled as she went to serve another customer. Lauren quickly exited the bar and made her way to the door to the basement, which also happened to be next to the bathrooms. There she found Bo, leaning her back against a wall as she waited. Lauren gave her a glare before turning and punching the code in for the basement door, once it unlocked she walked in holding the door open for Bo.

The succubus just stood there for a second. The blonde turned back to her with an annoyed scowl. "Are you coming or what?" she asked. The brunette nodded, she didn't need to be asked twice. She followed the blonde inside and down the stairs.

**Lauren's Room**

Lauren entered her bedroom with Bo following slowly behind her. As soon as she was in, she pulled her t-shirt off and threw it in her hamper. The brunette stopped in her tracks as she witnessed Lauren's amazing body, it hadn't changed. Although, she know had a huge scar on her shoulder and a fresh wound on her stomach. The blonde noticed the brunette's frozen expression. "What? It's nothing you haven't seen before right?" she said.

"Uh… Yeah, umm… What happened to you?" Bo stuttered pointing to her wound.

Lauren looked down and saw the slash still bleeding, "Training mishap…" the blonde went to her bathroom and grabbed the supplies she would need to clean it up. She then came to sit on her bed, and started to wipe away the blood with an alcohol wipe. Hissing in pain as she felt the sharp sting. Bo found the whole 'training' thing, a little hard to believe. Lauren never liked confrontation, and now she was this ultimate fighter.

The brunette sat beside her on the bed, she could see that the blonde was struggling to clean it. The pain was obviously very bad. "Here, let me…" Bo said reaching for the wipes. Lauren didn't want her to help, but she was kind of at a loss at the moment. The blonde handed her the wipes and leaned back on her hands. The succubus dabbed at the wound gently, she had seen Lauren do this with her patients a thousand times.

As Bo bent her head to try and look at the wound, Lauren couldn't help but inhale her scent. It smelt so familiar, and she wanted to remember. But she just couldn't. And that frustrated her more than anything. "Ow!" the blonde jerked her body as the brunette wiped the wound.

"Sorry… So you said you got this in training?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded. "Training for what exactly? She asked.

"Just training… I wanted to be stronger than what I was" the blonde said. The succubus looked up and caught her gaze, "You've always been strong" she said. Bo always thought that Lauren was the strongest person she had ever met, with everything that she had sacrificed and everything that she had been through with the Fae. How could she not be?

"Yeah well, I don't remember… Plus, I like training. I've learnt a lot from Peyton" the blonde said, she just realised that Bo probably didn't know who Peyton was. But from the fact that the brunette had stopped what she was doing and sighed, maybe she did after all.

"Right, Peyton… Your new girlfriend" Bo said through gritted teeth. God she hated that bitch.

"She's not my girlfriend… And how do you know about her?" Lauren asked with a frown. That was when Bo realised, that the blonde didn't know that Peyton had paid her a visit after she left. She didn't know whether to tell her or not. But she also needed Lauren to see that Peyton wasn't the saint that she was making herself out to be.

"She stopped by after you left my place… Actually it was more like the second you drove away. She must have followed you, guess she is the clingy type huh?" Bo chuckled.

"What did she want?" Lauren asked.

The brunette shrugged as she placed a clean gauze on the blonde's wound, taping it down before looking up to her. "Oh ya know, she just came by to tell me to stay away from you and then she broke my nose and threatened my life" Bo said as if it was no big deal.

Confusion washed over Lauren's face, she didn't understand why Peyton would do that. Did that mean that she knew who Bo was? Had she always known? If that was true then that meant that Peyton knew that Lauren had people before losing her memory, and she had kept her from them. The blonde got up off of the bed, going to her dresser to find another shirt and throwing it on.

"Why would she do that?" she asked. There it was again, the blinding loyalty to Peyton. Lauren couldn't shake that, she owed her everything.

Bo scoffed and stood up too, "Because she is evil! She knew who I was, which meant she kept you from me on purpose… She isn't your friend Lauren, she is using you. Just like her brother did" she said.

"You knew Isaac?" Lauren asked, this was to aggravating. She didn't remember anything, which was why it was making it hard for her to pick a side.

"Yeah, I did. And he was just as much of a looney as his little sister. Lauren, you have to come home with me" Bo said approaching her.

"Home? **This** is my home now?" The blonde looked at her with an incredulous look.

"No, this is a stupid substitute! Lauren, you belong with us…" the brunette let out holding the blonde's face in her hands. There it was again, the touch. The blonde felt her heart begin to race, what was this woman doing to her? "… You belong with me" Bo whispered.

"Why?" Lauren asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Because I love you…" the succubus smiled leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Bo never thought that she would have this again. Not since she thought that Lauren was dead. But here she was, kissing the love of her life who didn't remember her. And yet, Lauren wasn't pushing her away.

For Lauren, this kiss was amazing. She had never felt anything like this before, or maybe she had. Bo was her girlfriend after all, or used to be? This was so confusing. But she found herself getting lost in the kiss, her hands went to the brunette's waist. Pulling her closer as the kiss got heated. Bo pushed the blonde, hitting her back on the wall as they kept kissing.

Lauren wasn't going to pull away, but then she realised what Bo had told her. She said that Peyton had broken her nose yesterday, if she had then why did her nose look fine? "Wait…" the blonde said pulling away. "… How is your nose fixed? You said that Peyton broke it" she asked.

Bo sighed, she was afraid of this, she should have left that part out of her story. "Uh… I umm. Fast healer?" she said with a bashful smile. That was when Lauren caught on, Bo was in the Fae facility that they had hit the other day. And she knew that she had hit her hard with her gun, yet she had no bruise or marks. And now, Peyton had broken her nose but it was magically healed now. That only meant one thing.

"You're one of them…" Lauren said stepping out of the embrace and backing up. "… You're Fae" she said.

The succubus didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if Lauren knew about the Fae. "You know about the Fae?" she asked.

"They are the reason I lost my memory!" Lauren yelled. This changed things for her, no matter what she was feeling for this woman. She still couldn't temper her hatred for the Fae and what they had taken from her.

"Let me guess, Peyton told you that?" Bo asked.

"This has nothing to do with her right now! So what are you exactly? An animal shifter, fairy, Troll?" the blonde asked. The succubus had to laugh, "You know I have been called many things, but that's new… I'm a succubus" she said. No point in hiding it from her.

"A succubus? What's that?" Lauren asked. The brunette raised her eyebrows in shock, this was a horse of a different colour. It was ironic that Lauren was the one who told Bo what she was, and now she didn't remember.

"Do you really care? No matter what I say, she has clearly turned you against me… Peyton **knows** that I am Fae, she knows exactly what I am. And she also knew that if I ever did find you, that you would immediately hate me because of everything she has made you believe" Bo said. She didn't want to get into the whole, _'I need to have sex with strangers to heal or I need chi to live'_ thing.

"I have seen with my own eyes, what **your** people are capable of. You're monsters" the blonde said.

That was a kick to Bo's stomach, Lauren was the one person who told her that she wasn't a monster. And now here she was, calling her that very word. She never thought that she would hear that from the blonde's lips. Lauren could see the hurt and pain on the brunette's face, what she had said must have really bothered her. "Would a monster kiss you like that? Or tell you that they love you?" Bo said her tears starting to escape her eyes.

"I don't know you…" the blonde let out with a shake of her head, this was all very overwhelming for her. Bo jumped to close the gap between them, stepping into her personal space.

"But **I **know you… And **you **were the one who convinced **me** that I wasn't a monster…" the brunette said cupped her face with her hands. Stroking her cheeks with her own thumbs. Lauren had to close her eyes, she was relishing the feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. "… Please babe. Just, please come home with me" the brunette pleaded in a whisper.

"What is there for me to go home to?" the blonde asked.

"Me… I know who you are, better than anyone Lauren. And I know that you want to get your memory back, you wouldn't have come to me if you didn't. I can help you, I can tell you anything you need to know… Everything that defined you, and everything that you owned is with me. Maybe seeing them would trigger something?" the brunette said.

"I doubt it" Lauren said. Bo sighed, but still kept hold of her. One thing that hadn't changed was her stubbornness.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, if we were in love like you said? Why didn't I remember anything when you kissed me? Why am I not remembering anything now? I won't deny that being near you and when you touch me, it feels familiar… But that's all it is, no matter what my heart feels. My brain doesn't register with it, or you" Lauren said.

"So that's it? You don't even want to try? Let me tell you something, **my** Lauren. Would never give up on this, on **us**. And whether your brain knows it or not, **she** is still in there. The Lauren that loves me, is **still** inside you… No new family or new girlfriend, will ever change that. Please, just come back to my place… for the night at least?" Bo asked. She was practically begging at this point.

Lauren wasn't going to lie, all of this did strike a nerve inside her. It was like a part of her new that Bo was telling the truth, and even though she had just met her. She trusted her. Which was strange since that was something that had to be built over time. It didn't happen overnight.

"What have you got to lose?" the brunette added.

The blonde stared deep into the woman's dark brown orbs. It was like they were pulling her in, they were mesmerising. She had her answer at that moment.

"Alright…" she said quietly.

"What?" Bo almost had a heart attack, did she hear right?

"… Okay, I'll go back with you… But just for a couple of hours" the blonde said with a nod. The succubus wasn't happy to hear her say that, but she had gotten her to agree to come home. She would figure out the rest when they came to it.

"Yes, okay… Let's go" the brunette said stepping away and going to the door. The blonde quickly grabbed Bo's wrist, and instantly had a sense of Déjà vu. That was weird. "What is it?" Bo asked turning to face her.

"We should take the back way, just in case my friends see you" Lauren said.

"Okay, lead the way…" Bo smiled gesturing to the door. Lauren nodded and grabbed her black leather jacket before leading the brunette out of her room and out of the club. Bo quickly sent Kenzi a text saying that she and Lauren were going back to the clubhouse. And the human said she would get a cab home, she had met a hunky man on the dancefloor and he was a good kisser.

**Clubhouse (45 Minutes Later)**

As soon as Lauren crossed the threshold, she had that feeling again. The feeling of familiarity, she knew that she had been here before. She just didn't remember. Bo led her into the house, gesturing over to the couch. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back…" she smiled before running upstairs. The blonde did as she was told and took her jacket off before taking a seat on the couch. She wondered if this place was even liveable, it certainly didn't look it. Although, it did have a certain kind of charm.

Lauren wondered how much time she had spent here before, did she and Bo live together? Were they that much in love that they were starting a life together? Tons of questions that she didn't have the answers to. She looked up when she saw Bo descend the stairs and walk towards her with a small box. The brunette took a seat next to her and placed the box in between them. "This is just some of your stuff that I took from your apartment after you… well you know" the brunette said.

The blonde nodded, and peered her head into the box. "You just took them?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. The Light Fae were going to have it all destroyed, I got to them before they could" Bo said with a smile. Lauren could see that this woman really cared for her. But was that enough to betray Peyton? As the blonde reached her hands out, both women looked up to the celling as they heard thunder coming from outside. Followed by the sputtering of heavy rain hitting the roof. Like yesterday wasn't enough.

Lauren started to go through the box, finding various things. Pictures, jewellery, and a lab coat. She pulled the lab coat out and studied it carefully. This looked familiar, and she could almost see herself wearing it. But it was making the memory stick that was the problem, it was a tease in a way. Lauren would see a brief second of it and then it would vanish. "I really was a doctor then huh?" she laughed.

"You were the best, and the smartest person I have ever met…" Bo smiled. "… So can I ask you, what do you remember about yourself? I mean, it's been a year. Things must have come back to you right?" the brunette asked.

"Just little things, like some knowledge about chemistry and food that I like, food I don't like. Other than that, nothing" she said sadly.

"I can't imagine how frustrating this must be for you…" Bo said with remorse.

Lauren didn't really want to go into that right now, she had finally snapped out of her anger and sorrow and she didn't want to fall back into that abyss again. "So… How long were we together for?" she asked changing the subject.

"A little under a year… Although, we never really broke up. You died and I just kind of fell apart. So technically, we are still together" The succubus said, rather happily.

"Not if don't remember being together in the first place, I don't think it counts…" the blonde said with a smirk. "…Do you live here by yourself?" she asked. Bo shook her head, "No, I live with my best friend Kenzi. Who you obviously don't remember either" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"If it helps, I hate that I can't remember her either" Lauren said picking up on Bo's tone. No one felt the weight of this more than her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You have it worse than I do. I just, wish you would remember **something** you know? Even if it was the littlest thing, at this point I'll take whatever I can get" Bo said.

"So what else do you know about me?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, well… tons of stuff. What exactly do you want to know?" Bo asked, she didn't know what the blonde would want to hear.

"Just give me a rundown" the blonde smiled. There it was, that gorgeous smile. That was something Bo had dreamt about nearly every night over the last year. "Okay, let's see… You are a neat freak, you like everything to be in the right place. Umm, you have mad cooking skills…" Bo was brought to a stop when Lauren held her hand up.

"Wait a second, I can cook?" the blonde asked pointing at herself shocked.

"Yes, **very** well. I can't tell you how many mornings I woke up and would smell pancakes or waffles as soon as I opened my eyes" the succubus laughed, she loved it when she and Lauren would have breakfast together before the blonde would have to leave for work. They felt like a normal couple in those moments.

Lauren looked beyond surprised, it made Bo wonder how much she really didn't remember. "I never thought that I was the cooking type" she said.

"Oh trust me, you are. Hopefully you'll get it back" the succubus said looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Hopefully" Lauren replied meeting her gaze. She had no idea what this woman was doing to her, and that scared her. But it also felt very nice to be in the company of someone who she felt familiar with. Even though she felt familiar with Peyton and the rest of her friends, it wasn't instant like it was with Bo. "What about my family?" Lauren asked, that was one thing that bothered her the most. She had no idea who her parents were, or if they were alive. She had Jess run a search on her name before but nothing came up. Which made her wonder where she came from.

Bo gave a small shrug. "You're looking at it… You never told me about your parents or if you had any siblings. But we were still building our relationship so i thought you would tell me when you were ready. If it helps, you know everything about mine… Well, you did. Sorry, this is just so…" Bo trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Frustrating?" Lauren offered. The brunette nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it…" the blonde said. "You said you are a succubus right? What is that exactly?" she asked. That question had been eating away at her. Bo sighed, this was bound to come up sooner or later. She just hoped that Lauren would take it well now that she didn't remember who she was.

"I umm… I need sex to live" the brunette said stuttering.

Lauren frowned, that made no sense. Why the hell would someone who needs sex to live, be with just a human like herself? "So what the hell did you see in me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked, she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, you need sex to live… Which means you must need to consume a lot of energy, what do you feed on?" she asked.

"Chi…" Bo said looking at Lauren's confusion over the word. "… The human life force" she simplified. Lauren nodded, "Okay, so if you feed on the human life force. Then how am I still alive if we were together for a whole year?" the blonde asked.

"I never fed off of you" Bo said.

"Why not? Did I not taste good?" Lauren asked with a laugh. The succubus gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "No, it was just never about that for us… I have had relationships where all we did was feeding, but with you it had nothing to do with that. I was with you, because I fell in love with you... Not because of what I could get from you" the brunette said.

"Why would you love a human when you could be with someone like yourself?" Lauren had to ask.

"You're not just any human. Something about you, drew me in from the second we met. You felt it too, you just don't remember. But if you did, trust me… You wouldn't even be thinking of going back to Peyton" the succubus said, she needed Lauren to know that what they had was stronger than anything she would ever feel with anyone else.

Lauren was a little bit pissed by that last comment, the blonde stood from the couch. "Is that why you wanted me to come here? To try and persuade me to leave my family?" she asked.

Bo stood abruptly, "They are not your family Lauren! I get it, you think they are because of what they have done for you… I understand that you feel indebted to them, I do. But Peyton took advantage your memory loss, she **still** is!" the brunette yelled.

"I don't have to listen to this…" the blonde said turning around and storming out of the house. She was so angry that she forgot her jacket. Bo sighed, running her hands through her hair. She wasn't letting her leave this time.

Bo stepped out of the house and straight into the rain, her hair and clothes were soaking within seconds. She froze her ass off yesterday, now she was back to square one. The succubus ran after her, "Lauren! Wait!" she yelled catching up to her. The blonde just kept walking, she didn't have her own car so she was going to walk back. Bo caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

Lauren didn't like being grabbed from behind, so she grabbed the succubus' hand and pulled on it. Flipping her over and onto her back as she landed on the floor. The brunette groaned as she hit her head on the hard concrete, what was it with her getting her ass kicked this week? Bo needed to stop her before she took off again, so she did the only thing she could think of.

The succubus grabbed the blonde's leg and pulled with all of her strength, bring Lauren down on the floor with her. She then rolled on top of her and tried to pin her arms down, she didn't want to hurt her but she also couldn't let her leave. Lauren was struggling to break free of her grip, so she just kept trying to shake her off. "STOP IT! LAUREN! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Bo yelled looking down at her.

"WHAT!" the blonde shouted, the rain hammering down on them. Drops of water running down their faces. As much as Bo wanted to fight this, fight for **her**. It was clear that Lauren didn't want to, and despite not having the blonde in her life. Bo still wanted her to be happy, even if that meant letting her go.

Tears fell from Bo's eyes, giving the rain drops a run for their money. "I love you… More than anything or anyone, **I love you**. But you don't love me anymore, and you are obviously happy with that. **You're** happy with your new family, and I don't want to ruin that for you. All I have ever wanted for you was happiness, and if that means that I have to let you go, and get out of your life… then that's exactly what I will do…" she said sniffling before getting up off of her and standing.

Lauren had no words, she just got up and wiped some water off of her face. The brunette turned to her one last time, Lauren could see the pain in her eyes. It was almost enough to make her cry. "… Goodbye Lauren" the brunette said in a whisper. But even with the noise of her heavy rain, Lauren heard it. And it broke her heart **to **hear it.

The blonde grabbed her wrist, stopping her just as the succubus was about to turn around. She couldn't let her go, something inside of her was telling her to stay. It was telling her that this was where she needed to be. She spun her around, both of their faces now inches from each other.

"What is it about you?" she whispered looking into her eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it. But every fibre of her being was telling her to stay with this woman, and it was also telling her to not walk away from her. Without another word, she pulled Bo to her. Kissing her hard on the lips, even though they had kissed earlier. Bo had made the move, she hadn't been kissed by Lauren in a whole year. Which lately had been feeling like a millennium rather than 12 months. She had missed her so much.

The rain came down on them as they kissed languidly, Bo's hands went to Lauren's face. Cupping her cheeks as she kissed her back. After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart but still kept the closeness they wanted. "You're shivering" the succubus said seeing the blonde's lips chatter.

"We are standing in the pouring rain, and it's not exactly warm" Lauren laughed, they leaned the heads forward and rested their foreheads together gently. How could she leave now?

"Stay the night with me…" Bo whispered.

Lauren didn't need to look up to give the succubus her answer. "Okay" she said. Bo grabbed her hand and led her back into the clubhouse. As soon as they got inside, the brunette took her upstairs where she gave her a towel. "Wait here, I'll get you something to wear…" she smiled walking into her bedroom, leaving the blonde in the bathroom drying herself off.

Bo opened the top drawer in her dresser, she hadn't opened this drawer in over four months. This was where she kept all of Lauren's clothes, everything she took from her old apartment. She would have brought hell down on the Light Fae if they had destroyed them. She grabbed a grey t-shirt and some shorts before closing the drawer and walking back to the bathroom.

Lauren was still drying off, when the brunette re-entered the bathroom. "Here…" Bo smiled handing the clothing to her. The blonde dropped the towel and took the offered clothes, unfolding the shirt and seeing the writing on the front. It said Yale University in red letters, with an insignia underneath.

"You went to Yale?" she asked.

The succubus laughed, her go to Yale? She wished. "No, you did… These are yours, I took them from your apartment after you supposedly died. It's your favourite thing to sleep in, or **was** I guess" she smiled.

"Oh, okay… Wow, I went to Yale?" she said in surprise, she had no idea how privileged her education was. "Thanks for keeping it for me" she added.

"I could never throw it away, for the longest time… These things were all I had left of you, but now you're here. I'll leave you to get dressed" Bo smiled as she walked off. Lauren was speechless, she could see how much Bo loved her. And she wanted more than anything to remember, but she couldn't. She was hoping that it would come back to her though, now more than ever. She wanted to remember Bo, and she wanted to remember what she shared with her too.

…**.**

**A/N: Yey! Reunion! Seems like Lauren's heart is in the driver's seat. Leave me your reviews, really wanna know what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe that this story has nearly 100 followers in just one week. That is astonishing, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much, I only hope that I can make this story the best ever. Couple of things happening in this chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember to leave me your reviews. **

…**.**

**Chapter 6: New Developments**

**Clubhouse**

After Bo had changed into her own shorts and t-shirt, she and Lauren sat on her bed. They were sitting in an awkward silence at the moment, and the brunette didn't see it a way out of it. Lauren just looked around the room, she wondered how much time she and Bo must have spent in it. Which then made her think about what their sex life was like. This was so weird. "So, what do you do for a living?" Lauren asked trying to break the tension.

"Lately? Nothing, but I run a **very** low budget P.I. Business with my roommate" Bo answered.

"Wow, so does your friend Dex work for you too? Is that how he found me?" Lauren asked, the brunette laughed when the blonde had said Vex' name wrong. He would not be happy to hear that if he was here.

"It's **Vex**… And no, he certainly does not work for me. And as for how he found you, I have no idea. He's kind of shady, so he has connections everywhere. That was probably how he found you" the succubus said. Lauren couldn't stop staring at Bo, and it was driving her insane. The blonde shook her head with a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is so weird. I mean, we were fighting earlier and now we are sitting in bed" she chuckled.

"It's not the first time, trust me. Although, we didn't actually argue that much. Maybe that said something about how good we were together?" the succubus wondered. The only time she and Lauren got in an argument was over Bo's feeding. Other than that, they were like two loved up puppies. Bo missed that.

"Maybe…" Lauren checked her phone, it had been a while since she had arrived here. Which meant that Peyton was probably back by now. "… Peyton is probably blowing a gasket right now" she said feeling guilty.

The succubus rolled her eyes as she heard that bitch's name. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I am supposed to be there, and instead I am here with you" Lauren said. "I'm not holding you here Lauren, if you want to go just go" Bo said. She was getting a little sick and tired of this. "What's with the attitude? Gotta say I'm not really caring for your tone right now" the blonde said with a frown.

"My tone? There is a word for it, it's called annoyed! Look Lauren, I love you to death but you need to work out whether you're coming or going" the brunette said.

"Did the words, _'I'm leaving'_ leave my lips?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. Bo shook her head. "Uh, no…" she said not sure where this was going.

"Exactly, so stop being so dramatic!" Lauren said seriously. Not five seconds late, both women started laughing. It was nice how they could argue and then be laughing about it a minute later. And the fact that the blonde had just called her out on being dramatic was new too. The blonde saw that Bo was staring at her, and she didn't know what for. "What?" she asked.

The succubus shook her head with a smile, "Nothing, it's just… you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that laugh. It's one of the things I missed most about you" she said. She truly meant it, every time Lauren would smile or laugh it made Bo's heart skip a beat. As corny as it sounded, it was the truth.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't miss anything else?" Lauren asked with a smirk. If Bo was going to say these sweet things to her, which could only be considered as flirting. Then Lauren had every right to reciprocate. Plus, she wanted to test the waters a little. Hoping that it would trigger something in her memory.

"I never said that, I said that it was **one** of the things I missed most about you. There are other things, believe me" Bo laughed. God, she had never felt this nervous. She wondered what it would have been like to have met Lauren under different circumstances. They just sought of fell into each other's laps. The succubus wondered how it would have been if she had met her on the street or in a club.

"Like? Come on Bo, the whole point of me being here is to try and spark something up here…" Lauren said tapping her temple. "… And that means that you are going to have to tell me **everything**" she added.

"Oh, I don't have a problem telling you anything. It's just that it might be weird to hear about our sex life, when you don't remember it" the brunette said. She just didn't want to weird her out.

"So show me" Lauren said scooting a little closer to her.

"Give me your hand…" Bo said holding out her own, the blonde smiled and did as she was told. Placing her palm over the brunette's. Immediately feeling that electric spark as their skin touched. Bo felt it too, she wasn't even using her powers. She never needed to with Lauren. That was why they were meant to be. The brunette would sometimes forget that she was a succubus. And that felt amazing. "You feel that don't you?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, "Are you doing that?" she asked. Bo let out a small laugh, it was understandable that she would think that the brunette was using her powers. This was all new to her. Bo then shook her head.

"No, that's just the way we are. We're connected, I never had to use my powers on you. It wasn't about that with us" the succubus said.

"So then, how did you feed? You need to feed to survive right?" the blonde asked, she didn't understand that. "I umm, had to feed on other people when we were together…" Bo said feeling all of the guilt that she used to feel every time she would leave Lauren to go out and sleep with a stranger. "… It wasn't something I **wanted** to do, but… I didn't really have much of a choice" she said.

"So you slept with other people while you were with me?" the blonde asked. "Isn't there a word for that, oh yeah that's right… cheating!" she added with anger. Was all of this a joke, if they were so in love then why did Bo sleep with other people?

"It was your idea!" Bo yelled back.

"What?" Lauren asked. Why would she choose to put herself through something like that?

"I was prepared to starve myself for you, I got hit by a car once. And I almost died because I didn't want to feed on anyone else **but **you… I loved you, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you" the brunette said. It felt good to finally get that out.

"I'm sorry… I have no right to be angry when I don't even remember what happened" Lauren said bowing her head. She didn't mean to make Bo feel bad, but this was so frustrating for her. "Don't worry about it, I know that you're struggling with all of this. To be honest, I don't know how you have kept it together for so long" the succubus said. Further evidence that Lauren was the strongest person she had ever met.

"It hasn't been easy, there were some days where I just didn't feel like living any more. As horrible as it sounds, I just couldn't take it anymore and I was willing to take the easy way out" Lauren admitted. In the last year, the blonde had highs and lows. But when she would get low, it was consuming.

"Is that why you're so loyal to Peyton? Because she was there for you when you went through all of that?" Bo asked, she didn't want to talk about her. But she knew that if anyone could give her details about her, it was Lauren.

"Maybe, she made me realise that there were other things worth living for. I could have died in that explosion, but for some magical reason I didn't. And she helped me, it was a miracle that she stumbled on me in that hospital" the blonde said.

"More like a mission but, whatever…" Bo mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Lauren asked. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed, she shouldn't have said anything. But then again, she had Lauren with her for the night. Tomorrow she would go back to that bitch, the same bitch that admitted to wanting to kill Lauren when she was in the hospital. Bo needed to tell her.

"Okay, now I know that you probably won't believe me when I tell you this… but I swear to you, it's the truth. It wasn't a miracle that Peyton found you, she had been looking for you since the explosion" the succubus explained. Lauren was giving her a perplexed look, what was she talking about?

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because… **You**, were the one who killed her brother" Bo said. Lauren widened her eyes, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Peyton would have told her that. Wouldn't she?

"That doesn't make any sense. If I was the one who killed Isaac and **she** wanted to kill me, then why didn't she? Why **hasn't** she done it already?" Lauren asked. And there it was, the doubt. The succubus knew full well that she wouldn't believe her. And why would she? She didn't know Bo, she knew Peyton and as far as she was concerned. Peyton would never hurt her.

"Because she saw that you had no memory of who you were. And I guess she thought that, that was punishment enough. She used you Lauren, she took advantage of your vulnerability. I know that you don't want to hear this but it **is** the truth" Bo said, the blonde looked devastated. The brunette didn't know whether to be jealous or not.

"So, it was all a lie? Everything she said?" the blonde looked so hurt. Bo didn't want to defend Peyton, but she wanted to easy the blonde's pain a little. The brunette moved closer to her, placing her hand on her leg gently.

"I don't know about everything, just about how she found you… I'm sorry Lauren. You trust people, you always did. You would give them the benefit of the doubt without even knowing them. It's nice to see that, that hasn't changed" Bo smiled.

"Doesn't that make me stupid? If I trust people too easily then that means that I am gullible, how is that good?" the blonde asked, she failed to see why Bo thought it was a good thing. The succubus held her face, stroking her thumbs against her cheeks.

"Don't **ever**, think that you're stupid. Okay, **ever**. Being trustworthy, kind, and selfless is who you are. And even with no memory, that hasn't changed. Which means that, that part of you is still in there, all we have to do is help you get it back… But only if you want to" she said.

Lauren reached her hand up, wrapping her fingers around the succubus' wrists as she held her face. This seemed familiar somehow. The memory was there, it was just within her grasp. But she couldn't get to it. "I do…" she whispered. Bo couldn't help herself, she leaned in. Capturing the blonde's lips softly. Lauren could feel her heart racing, but it wasn't just because of how nervous she was. It was a different kind of beating, then she realised that it was beating for Bo.

It never felt like this with Peyton, half the time Lauren wouldn't even close her eyes. But now, she didn't have a choice. She was allowing herself to get lost in this, in her. Bo gently pushed the blonde back, laying her down gently as they continued to kiss. She knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this, at least not yet. But it just felt so right, touching her, kissing her, and holding her. The succubus pulled back to look into her eyes, only to find Lauren studying her.

"What?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just… No one has ever kissed me like that before" she chuckled.

"Yes I have…" the succubus smiled kissing her once more.

They kissed for a few more minutes, then decided to retire for the night. Bo didn't want to push Lauren before she was ready, she hadn't had proper sex in just under a year. She could wait a little longer. As they laid there, the brunette watched the woman beside her as she drifted off. Lauren cuddled up into Bo's side, resting her head in the crook of her neck. That made Bo wonder if Lauren's memory was completely gone, because the blonde would take this positon every time they went to sleep.

Perhaps her subconscious remembered more than her conscious state did.

**39****th**** Division **

Dyson and Tamsin were pulling an all-nighter, they had yet to get to the bottom of Peyton's sealed records. It turned out that the person the Fae had blending in among the humans, was dead. Which wasn't good. So they ended up back in square one. Then Tamsin thought of something. "I used to know a guy in the Army, actually I think he is a General now" the blonde said.

"If you know this guy then why didn't you say earlier, we could have been out of here by now" Dyson said losing his files, why didn't she say anything?

"Because I haven't seen him in over 50 years. And he's human…" Tamsin trailed off thinking of her friend. Dyson could see that something was up with his partner, he had never seen that look before. It was a look of longing, he knew because he used to look at Bo the same way.

"Guess that idea is out the window then huh? I mean, you can't see him if you still look the same" the wolf said. That was a no no.

"Actually… I can" Tamsin said. The Valkyrie looked up to her partner with a guilty expression. "He knows what I am" she admitted. Dyson widened his eyes, "What?! You told him about the Fae?!" he asked, he couldn't believe this. This was so bad.

"I didn't tell him about the Fae, I just told him about me… Look Dyson, it was a long time ago okay. He was dying and I was ordered to collect his soul, but I couldn't do it… I loved him" she said. This was new for Dyson, he had never seen his partner so vulnerable. Tamsin prided herself in being a heartless bitch, but it looked like that façade was quickly falling apart.

Dyson stood from his seat and walked over to her, "I'm sorry Tamsin… I didn't mean to be a dick, it's just exposure is the last thing we need right now" he said.

"I know, but if he was going to expose me I think he would have done it by now" Tamsin said. Her former lover had 40 years to call her out and tell people about what she really was, but he hadn't. Which must have meant that he really did love her back.

"Perhaps, or maybe he forgot about you" Dyson said. He didn't mean it in a nasty way, but when humans grew old their memory was grow old too. He couldn't have forgotten about Tamsin all together by now.

"Maybe, but right now we don't have any other options" she said.

"How do you know he is even still alive?" the shifter asked. It had been half a century.

"Because, I have been checking in on him for the last 50 years. I felt like I had to considering the way I left things with him…" she said sighing. "How did you leave things?" the wolf asked.

"I took off without saying goodbye…" she said. Dyson gave her a judgmental look, which just made Tamsin feel guiltier that she already was. "… Look, I panicked and I ran. It's kind of my thing, I'm not proud of it" she said.

Dyson smiled, "Don't beat yourself up partner, everyone deals with things in their own way" he said. He couldn't judge Tamsin when he was never in her situation.

"I have been checking in on him though, he has a good life. A wife, children, grandchildren and a dog" Tamsin laughed, she was glad that he had lived a good life. "Okay then, we should make a move to see him. What's his name, I'll get the address…" Dyson said walking back over to his computer.

"General Matthew Kavanagh… And you don't need it, let's hit the road dog breath" Tamsin said grabbing her jacket and walking out of the precinct, with Dyson following behind her.

**Clubhouse**

Kenzi had stumbled into the house in the early hours of the morning, she wasn't drunk. But she did have quite a bit to drink. She wondered what had happened between Bo and Lauren, since the succubus hadn't called her she figure that it must have gone good. Kenzi tried calling her best friend but her phone wasn't picking up. So here she was, walking upstairs to see where her friend had got to.

Once she had gotten to the succubus' room, she had to blink a couple of times at what she saw. Bo and Lauren were sleeping soundly in bed, all cuddled up. Thanks to Kenzi's tipsy state, she now thought that she was hallucinating. She knew that Bo had said that she and Lauren were leaving, but she didn't think that they would have ended up in bed together so quickly. Especially since Lauren didn't have any memory.

Kenzi used to find them like this back when they were dating, she would tip toe into her roommate's room to borrow something. Okay, steal something. And she would have to be extra quite when manoeuvring around the two. Kenzi walked up to the bed, staring at Lauren who was lying on her side. Bo was behind her, with an arm draped over the blonde's stomach.

Kenzi couldn't stop herself, she reached out. Going to touch the blonde's cheek to see if she was real. As soon as the tip of her finger grazed Lauren's skin, the blonde's eyes shot open. She grabbed the girl's hand, pushing her on the floor as she jumped on top of her. Lauren saw a knife on the night stand, she grabbed it and brought it to the girl's throat.

Bo had woken up hearing the commotion, "LAUREN NO!" she yelled jumping off of the bed.

"I know we didn't always get along doc but I never thought you would try to kill me!" Kenzi yelled from the floor. Lauren frowned, this girl knew her. Then she realised, this must be Bo's roommate. The one she didn't remember. Bo placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "It's okay Lauren, this is Kenzi… Remember, my roommate that I told you about?" she said.

The blonde pulled the knife away and got up off of the girl, she stepped back as Bo helped Kenzi up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she said looking down at the knife in her hands. What the hell was she doing? She was prepared to kill this girl.

"You okay Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Oh yeah, what's a murder attempt between friends?" the girl joked shaking it off. "Don't sweat it, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that" the girl admitted.

"What were you doing?" the succubus asked.

"I thought that I was hallucinating, or worse time travelled" Kenzi said. "Time Travelled?" Lauren asked with a frown. "Yeah, the last time I saw you two like that was back when… well, you know" Kenzi said. "Okay, well this has been fun but I am going to hit the hey…" the human smiled making a move to leave. She stopped when she approached Lauren. "… It's good to have you back Hotpants" she gave her a wink before leaving.

Once Kenzi was gone, Lauren turned to Bo with a frown. "Hotpants?" she asked.

The succubus laughed, "Yeah, that's kind of her nickname for you. She has one for everyone, although it's also a compliment if you really think about it" she smirked coming to stand next to the blonde who was laughing nervously. This was still so strange for her. "Come on, let's go back to sleep…" Bo smiled grabbing her hand and pulling back to the bed.

"What time is it?" Lauren asked, she could see the sun rays that were shining through the cracks of the brunette's bedroom. She had been gone from the club for an entire night.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of going back" Bo said catching onto the blonde's train of thought.

"I have to go back, Peyton will only come looking for me if I don't. And trust me, she will find me" Lauren said. She didn't know how Peyton did the things that she did, but Lauren was always impressed at how she always got what she wanted.

"Screw her! If she wants you, she's gonna have to get through me first!" Bo said, she wasn't losing her again. Even if it meant dying, she would make sure that Lauren stayed with her. Lauren smiled and touched the brunette's face gently, she still didn't have any memory of who Bo was. But she didn't need that to know that she felt something for her, something very strong. And she didn't want to give it up. But she also knew that she had to cut ties with Peyton, the brunette had lied to her all of this time.

She had now broken Lauren's trust.

"I'll be fine Bo, I'm not the same Lauren that you knew. Yeah, maybe she is still in here deep down but… I've changed, I'm a different person now. And this is my choice, so I really need to you to respect it" She said.

"Why do you want to go back?" Bo asked.

"I want to confront her about what she did. If what you said was true then she has kept me from you for a whole year. I believed her, I trusted her. And what's worse is she used me, I made those smoke bombs, I was the one who hurt those people when we raided the facilities…" Lauren said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. No one blames you for putting your trust in her, anyone in your situation would have done the same thing" Bo said. She didn't want Lauren to feel bad because of what Peyton had done. It was her that manipulated Lauren, fed her lies, and made her hurt those people. Lauren was just being loyal.

"Regardless, I have to go. She is planning something big, I don't know what but if I could find out then I can stop her from hurting anyone else. And you" Lauren said gazing into Bo's dark brown orbs. She knew looking into them that she couldn't let anyone hurt her, whatever her mind was thinking her heart was feeling something else.

"Please don't go…" the succubus whispered leaning into her touch.

"I gotta go…" Lauren said leaning in for a soft kiss, leaving it a little longer than she intended it to be. "… I'll come back. I promise" she smiled. With that, Lauren quickly got dressed and called a cab. Bo could already feel the emptiness in her heart as the blonde walked out of the door. She had the most amazing night, despite the whole yelling and fighting in the rain thing. But she had missed sleeping with Lauren, she had missed the closeness of being with her. Not everything had to be about sex.

**Unknown Location (2 Hours Later)**

Dyson and Tamsin were tired, and they were running on fumes at this point. They picked up two jumbo sized coffees before heading out to Tamsin's friend's house. Which was in a suburban town, it was way too cheery for the Valkyrie's liking. They pulled the unmarked police car to a stop just outside the house. The Valkyrie stepped out of the car, her nerves getting the better of her.

"You doing okay?" Dyson asked following her up the foot path.

"Not really, I didn't think I would ever have to do this" she said walking closer to the front door. The two detectives made stopped at the door, Tamsin was hesitant for a good reason. So Dyson knocked on the door instead. They waited a couple of minutes, then the door opened revealing a small child. She couldn't have been more than ten years old

"Can I help you?" the young girl asked politely.

"Yes, we are looking for a man named Matthew Kavanagh. Does he still live here?" Dyson asked. The little girl nodded her head, turning around and calling out. "GRANDPA! You have visitors!" she yelled. Dyson and Tamsin waited, a couple of seconds later an old man approached the door. His focus solely falling on Tamsin.

"That's impossible…" he said looking at Tamsin. "… Am I dreaming?" he asked.

Tamsin smiled and stepped forward, holding his hand gently. "No, you're not dreaming Matt" she said using his nickname. Matthew chuckled, "It really is you… Please, come in" he said stepping aside to let them in.

Once he had gotten over the shock, Matthew led Dyson and Tamsin into his war room. It was where he did his business. "It's been fifty years and you still look like you" he smiled sitting down in his chair.

"Perks of being a Valkyrie… Matt, this is my Partner Dyson" Tamsin said gesturing to the wolf who was just standing there. Matthew extended his hand to the detective, shaking it firmly. "Pleasure to meet you son" he said.

"And you, sir" Dyson felt a little weird calling him sir. Especially since he was a thousand years older than him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Matthew asked.

"We are investigating a case, and we need some help. Military help" Tamsin said. "As much as I would like to help you, I cannot divulge classified information. It's against code" he said. The blonde nodded, she understood that he couldn't tell her. But she still needed the information.

"I understand Matt, but it's a matter of life and death. Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" she said. Matthew sighed, he wasn't allowed to do this. But he owed Tamsin for saving his life all those years ago.

"Alright, what do you need?" he asked.

"We need the entire service record of a Sergeant Major Peyton Taft, we believe that she is involved in something that can harm my people" The Valkyrie said. Matthew frowned, he knew exactly who Tamsin was talking about. Everyone knew who Peyton was, she was legendary in Military circles. There was just one problem.

"Peyton Taft is dead… She died two years ago" he said.

Both Dyson and Tamsin dropped their jaws before looking at each other. What the hell was going on?

…**.**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! LOL, stopping here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me your reviews so I know what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ookay, here we are. The next chapter. So glad you guys are like it. I'm having fun writing it. Enjoy this one. **

…**.**

**Chapter 7: Everything You Never Had**

**Kavanagh Household**

"Dead? What do you mean dead? We know that she is alive" Tamsin exclaimed.

The fact that Matthew had just informed the detectives that Peyton was supposedly dead, was churning their minds. How can she be dead, if she's walking around? Either, Peyton wasn't who she said she was. Or something much bigger was going on. Matthew sat at his computer, due to his title he was allowed direct access the military database. He typed on his computer, bringing up Peyton's records.

"I don't know what to tell you Tamsin, it's right here…" he said pointing to the screen. "… Sergeant Major Peyton Taft suffered a GSW to the chest, puncturing her heart. She was pronounced dead within minutes of getting medical attention" he read aloud.

"Wait, the records we have say different. It said that she was given a lifesaving surgery by her older brother. Dr. Isaac Taft. And after receiving it, she joined back up months later but in a different department" the Valkyrie said going through the record in her head.

"The record you read must have been fabricated. Do you have them with you?" Matthew asked. Dyson nodded, "Yes, I printed out a set just in case. They are in the car, I'll go get them…" the wolf said getting up and leaving the room.

"This doesn't make any sense" Tamsin let out with a sigh.

"It's not like you to interfere with Army affairs, what did Taft do exactly?" Matthew asked. It was a little weird to be in the presence of his ex-girlfriend who still looked as young as she did when she ran away from him. Asking questions was his was of a distraction.

"Nothing big yet. But we have a feeling that she is mixed up in something bad, plus she has one of our own living with her" the blonde said.

"Isn't that your friend's fault?" he asked.

"She is incapable of taking the blame, she lost her memory. And your fellow soldier, has filled her head with lies about my kind. We need to learn everything we can about her if we are going to get our friend back" Tamsin said. This was what it was all about, getting enough dirt on Peyton so that Bo could use it to get Lauren back.

Dyson made his way back into the room, handing the red folder to Matthew. The General scanned over the pages. "I am afraid, these are fake" he said reading them over.

"Fake? How can you tell? They look mighty official to me" Tamsin said.

"There is no barcode. All military documents have a significant barcode, so that they can be documented and found if ever misplaced. These papers, do not have any" he said.

"So all we have are the records you found?" Dyson looked to Matthew.

"I'm afraid so son. I am sorry I couldn't be of more help" Matthew said sincerely. "Thanks Matt, do you think we could get a copy of the **actual** records. We might need them" the Valkyrie said. Bo needed to see these, and if it was possible they needed to get Lauren to see them too.

"Of course, one moment…" Matthew said clicking print and then going over to his printer to retrieve them. Dyson and Tamsin stood ready, the Valkyrie took the papers from her the human and placed them in the red file they had brought. "It was a pleasure to meet you Detective…" he smiled extending his hand to Dyson.

The shifter shook it firmly, "The honour was mine sir…" he smiled. Dyson turned to Tamsin who was eyeing him to give her a minute. "… I'll wait in the car" he said taking the file from his partner and leaving.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Tamsin smiled bashfully.

"At least you are giving me one this time" Matthew chuckled. He was half joking, but he would be lying if he said that she hadn't hurt him with the way she handled things.

"Look Matt, I'm sorry okay. Things got serious and I bolted, it's what I do… Besides, you've done well for yourself all things considered. I would have just held you back" she said. She did love him, more than she would care to admit. But it would never have worked out between them, she was Fae and he was human.

"It's okay Tamsin, I am just glad that I got to see you again. I thought maybe you had died years ago" he said.

"Nope, still kicking. Thank you for your help Matt…" she said going in for a hug. Matthew hugged her back, it was nice to have the closure. Even if it took Tamsin 50 years to give it. "… Goodbye" she said kissing him on his cheek.

Just as Tamsin reached the door, she heard Matthew call her name. "Yeah?" she asked.

"If Peyton Taft is truly alive, then please be careful. She is notorious throughout the ranks, she has killed more people than most soldiers. And she is one hell of a fighter. She knows how to get inside someone's mind. And she is a master manipulator… Tread carefully" he said.

"Yes sir" Tamsin smiled with a wink before leaving.

**Revolution**

Lauren walked into the club, seeing no one. She thought she would have seen Jeremy doing something. But nothing. The blonde made her way downstairs, quickly entering her room to changer. Her clothes were still a little damp from being caught in the rain. She quickly changed into a pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt. As soon as she turned around, Peyton was standing in her room.

The blonde put a hand to her chest, the brunette had startled her. "Jesus! Peyton, you scared me" she said.

"Sorry, I was just about to send out a search party for you" she said with a smile. Lauren laughed nervously, she was so confident about confronting Peyton earlier and now she was terrified. Peyton had a way of making you feel like the smallest person on earth when she was in a mood. Or if she was telling you off.

"I just needed—"

"More quality time to yourself?" the brunette finished for her. Lauren nodded. "Wow, never thought you would lie directly to my face Lo. I thought you trusted me" Peyton said. She could see right through Lauren's lousy poker face.

"I did… Maybe a little too much" The blonde said, her confidence was slowly creeping back up.

"If you have something to tell me, then say it" Peyton said folding her arms over her chest. Lauren sighed, bowing her head before meeting the brunette's gaze. "You lied to me" she said. Peyton's mouth curled into a smile, "She got to you didn't she?" the brunette asked.

"You mean Bo? My supposed girlfriend that you never told me about?" the blonde asked sarcastically. Now her confidence was in the driver's seat. Peyton laughed, running a hand through her hair. She should have seen this coming.

"They are happening faster now…" the brunette sighed. Lauren frowned, what the hell was she talking about? "… You know, each time you remember a little bit more than the last. It kind of annoying. It only makes me wonder what kind of hold Bo has on you" she said.

"Am I missing something? What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"I'm talking about your memory, when I found you a year ago. You remembered nothing, who you were, where you came from. You didn't remember a single thing about Bo or your so called family. But lately, things have started to come back" Peyton said.

"What? No, I think I would remember if things came back" the blonde said. What the hell was she playing at? If this was some kind of joke, it wasn't funny.

"You would, if I had let you" The brunette said holding her gaze.

Then Lauren realised what she was talking about. She had wondered herself how she hadn't remembered anything about her old life in this entire year. Even small things are bound to come back to you. But now she knew why, Peyton had kept her memory from remembering. Although, she had no idea how. It just proved that she wasn't as free as she was led to believe. She was basically Peyton's puppet.

"How?" Was all Lauren could ask right now.

Peyton reached behind her back, pulling out a small syringe filled with an amber coloured substance. "With this" she said.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Because, you don't need them. You don't need her. You can be whatever you want to be with us, you don't have to be owned by an age old race who are so stuck up they need humans do their dirty work" Peyton said, she was just trying to help her.

"And how is being owned by you any better?" Lauren asked, that's what this was. Peyton was taking away her free will, she was stripping her of her memories. Memories she was dying to get back. "Don't think of it as ownership, think of it as… guidance" Peyton smiled. Yep, she had definitely lost it.

"Bo was right… You're an evil bitch!" the blonde yelled.

"Some would say, yes… Look Lauren, I have no intention of letting you leave her. And if I do, you won't remember Bo… It's painless, I promise. Just think of it as a Flu shot. Bo is the Flu, and this your vaccine" Peyton smiled waving the syringe in the air.

"GO TO HELL!" Lauren shouted.

"I've been there babe, and I don't intend on going back anytime soon…" The brunette said approaching her. "… We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's completely up to you" she said.

"How kind of you. But if it's all the same, I think I will chose **my** way…" the blonde said head butting the brunette in the face. Peyton stumbled backwards, flipping her hair as she turned back to the blonde with a smirk.

"Not bad… But not nearly good enough" Peyton said sweeping her right leg under Lauren, causing her to fall onto her back with a thud. Lauren groaned in pain. That was going to leave a mark. Peyton grabbed the blonde by her throat, wrapping her fingers around her neck and lifting her up. God she was strong. Fortunately, Lauren was anything but weak. She wrapped her legs around Peyton's waist and grabbed the hand that was currently around her neck.

Using all of her strength, she pulled her down to the floor and rolled backwards. Kicking the brunette off of her in the process. Peyton was thrown in to a small footlocker, making a dent in the door. Lauren got to her feet again, she was now aching all over. Peyton charged at her again, the blonde made the first move as she lifted her arm ready to deliver a punch.

The brunette countered her by grabbing her arm and then kicking her in the stomach. Lauren jolted as she was slightly winded. The blonde went down on one knew to try and catch her breath, but before she even had the chance. Peyton was standing behind her, she grabbed Lauren's head with her left hand and held it to the side so she had access to her neck. Reaching behind her, she pulled out the syringe with her right hand. Biting the cap off with her mouth and spitting it out on the floor.

"This is for your own good! Sweet dreams…" Peyton said jamming the needle into the blonde's neck and pushing the plunger down with her thumb. Watching the amber liquid vanish from the tube. Lauren's eyes fluttered as she started to lose consciousness, as soon as she was out. Peyton let her fall to the floor.

Peyton turned when she heard the door open behind her, it was Jeremy. "Just the man I wanted to see…" she smiled waving him in. Jeremy stepped into the room, seeing Lauren faced down on the floor. He knew exactly what had happened. It wasn't the first time he had seen Peyton do it.

"You injected her again?" he asked.

"… I had no choice Jer, her heart was making decisions for her" the brunette said.

"You can't keep doing this to her Peyton, it's not right" he said. He didn't condone any of this. He even tried to stop her one, but that didn't end well for him the last time. "I'm sorry, did I ask you for your opinion. No, I didn't! It's done now, when she wakes up she won't remember anything that's happened in the last week. It's better for her" she said.

"Better for her? Or better for you?" he asked. Peyton didn't like the way that came out, she walked up to the tall man. No matter how much shorter than him she was, she knew that he was still scared of her.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened, the last time that you tried to question me? No? That's what I thought. You should be worshiping me! Before I came along, you had nothing and no one! You would still be rotting in that federal prison I sprung you from… You might not know it yet, but we need Lauren. And I need her, if that means that I have to erase her memory over and over again… then that's exactly what I'll do" Peyton said.

Jeremy had done a lot of terrible things in his life, but he loved Lauren like she was his sister. And even though he wanted to punch Peyton in the face right now, he couldn't. He had tried once, and ended up in a body cast for months. Now he had to find another way to help her.

"Put her on the bed, then clean up the room and make it as if nothing happened. If you want to stay with her while she sleeps it's your choice, but come and get me when she's up… Understood?" the brunette asked.

"Understood, **Boss**" Jeremy said through gritted teeth. Peyton tapped him on the shoulder and left the room. Jeremy quickly lifted up Lauren's unconscious body, carrying her over to her bed and laying her down gently. He moved a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna get you out of here Lo, I promise. Even if it kills me" he whispered. Jeremy got up off of the bed and cleaned the room, putting everything back where it was.

Once he was done, he contemplated on staying with her. But he knew that he had to get help, so he thought that he would track down the ex-girlfriend that Peyton threatened the other day. He didn't like keeping secrets from Lauren. But Peyton threatened to kill him if he told her. But now he knew that she was going too far, he was no doctor but he knew that if Peyton kept injecting her with that poison it was going to do some lasting damage eventually.

Jeremy took one last look at her, she was sleeping so peacefully. Unaware that her mind was erasing itself as she did so. Jeremy left the room, and then slipped out the back door and ran to his Ducati.

**Clubhouse (45 Minutes Later)**

"Dead? Is this a joke?" Bo said reading the file in front of her.

"Nope, Lauren's new girl candy is actually a corpse" Tamsin said. In the last hour, Dyson and Tamsin arrived at the clubhouse and quickly went over with Bo what they had found out about Peyton. The succubus didn't believe them when they said that Peyton had died two years ago. She had her nose broken by this bitch, she was very much alive.

"Oh my god! Is this how the zombie plague starts? Bo-Bo? This is super important…" Kenzi said grabbing her best friend by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "… Did she bite you?" she asked.

"No Kenz, she didn't bite me" Bo sighed.

"Scratch you?" Kenzi asked.

"No"

"Drool on you?" Bo huffed, and shook her friend off of her. "None of the above. I can't believe this, not only has she lied to Lauren for a whole year. She is also a former dead woman!" the succubus yelled.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this Bo, I swear" Tamsin smiled. Everyone turned when they heard a knock at the door. Dyson was the closest so he walked over to answer it, "Can I help you?" he asked. The visitor smiled, "I hope so… I'm here about Lauren" he said.

The sound of her girlfriend's name perked up her ears, Bo made her way to the door. Seeing the large muscular man standing in the doorway. "I know you. You work for Peyton" she said remembering that she saw him behind the bar when she was talking to Lauren.

"Unfortunately, yes… My name is Jeremy. Can we talk? Lauren's in danger" Jeremy said. The succubus waved him in immediately. Jeremy walked into the room, looking around to see the cracked walls. If they even qualified as walls.

"What's going on? Where is Lauren now?" Bo asked, her mind was running rampant. The blonde promised that she would come back. But she hadn't heard from her at all.

"She's at the club, sleeping. Look, she's safe for now. But I have to get her out of there, Peyton has lost it" Jeremy said.

"Why? What did she do?" Tamsin asked stepping forward with her arms folded.

"She injected Lauren with a memory loss drug. So that she would forget everything that happened this week. And I am sad to say that it's not the first time that she's used it on her" Jeremy said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT?! You mean she doesn't remember anything that happened today or last night?" Bo asked, that meant that everything they talked about last night was for nothing. She felt she wanted to throw up. The brunette held her stomach as she tried to take a deep breath. Kenzi rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"No, she doesn't… I'm sorry" Jeremy said. Dyson growled and grabbed fistfuls of the human's shirt, "You're sorry? Someone we care about is stuck with that maniac, not knowing **again **that there are people that love her. And you're sorry?" he growled in his face.

"You think I want this for her?! Lauren is my family!" Jeremy said.

"NO! She's our family! And we want her back!" Tamsin yelled coming to stand next to them both. "And I want to help you. Look, without me you don't stand a chance. I can get you in long enough to get her out, but once you have her. Peyton will stop at nothing to get her back" Jeremy said. He didn't know what, but Peyton wanted something from Lauren.

"Let him go Dyson…" Bo said walking up to them. She needed to get Lauren out of there, even if she had to make a deal with this stranger. She could tell that he was telling the truth about his feeling for Lauren. "… Tell us what we have to do" she said.

Jeremy smoothed down his shirt, "Peyton takes a private phone call in her room every day at 4 p.m. I don't know to who but that doesn't matter, once she's locked her bedroom door I will get Lauren out and bring her to you. You will have to be waiting outside the back entrance ready, I will only be able to shut of the security cameras for 20 minutes at least. Jess is our technical expert, she's good but lazy. She'll wait a bit before fixing them" he finished.

"Alright, let's go. Dyson you're with me, Tamsin and Kenzi call Trick and tell him we need something to help restore Lauren's memory. I don't think she will be too happy when she realises where she is…." Bo said following Jeremy out with Dyson behind them.

Everyone had their jobs, now they just had to get Lauren.

**Revolution (45 Minutes Later)**

Jeremy didn't take into account, the time it would take to manoeuvre through the street traffic. But it all worked out since his bike cut through the cars. And Dyson's sirens did the job for their car. The wolf parked the car in the back entrance, shutting the engine off. They watched as Jeremy got off his bike and ran inside.

**Lauren's Room**

On the way, Jeremy had but the cables in the power room. Thankfully, there were two or three rats down there so Jess would just think that they got gnawed on again. Jeremy made his way into Lauren's room to find the blonde still sleeping, that drug always kept her unconscious for a good few hours. He lifted her up into his arms, and carried her quickly to the exit.

**Outside**

"There they are! Start the car" Bo yelled. Dyson turned the key in the ignition and listened as the engine roared to life. The brunette got out of the car, looking at her sleeping girlfriend in Jeremy's arms. "Put her in the back" she said opening the backseat door for him. Jeremy laid her down carefully, then closed the door.

"Thank you" she said.

"Don't thank me. She deserves better than this life, and I always knew that she had people who loved her. You're it… Can I ask you a favour?" he asked.

"Anything" Bo said.

"Take extra good care of her, don't let her slip through your fingers again" Jeremy smiled. He was going to miss Lauren, and even though he was probably going to die for this. It was worth it to see her happy. Bo extended her hand to him, Jeremy took it and shook it gently. "I won't… And she will be taken care of. I promise you" she said with a nod.

"You should get out of here. Go!" he said turning around and running back into the club to face his punishment. Bo got back in the car and waited for Dyson to drive off. The wolf hit the gas and sped off.

**Inside**

Peyton walked down the hall, something in her gut was telling her that something was wrong. Very wrong. She pushed the door to Lauren's room, seeing the bed empty. She knew it. Jeremy had betrayed her. The brunette made her way to his room, seeing him standing by the window. "Where is she Jeremy?" she asked.

"Where is who?" he asked turning around.

"Very funny. Lauren, tell me where she is" she said approaching him. Jeremy braced himself for what she was going to do. He shook his head without saying a word. "That's how you wanna play it huh? Okay…" she said walking to his weapon's locker. She pulled his favourite desert eagle, making sure there was a full clip loaded before aiming it at him. "… You feel like telling me now?" she asked.

"She's safe" he said.

"Safe where?" she asked take a step toward him.

"Anywhere that's away from you. You went too far Peyton, she called you out for what you really were and it killed you. You hate the fact that she wanted to leave, so you took away her free will. You left me no choice, she's better off without you… without any of us" he said. He didn't care that she was going to shoot him. Because he knew that Lauren was safe with her real family. And that's all he wanted for her.

"This is why you are weak Jer. You love too deeply. Do you honestly think that I love any of you? I keep you around because you are necessary, once you cease to be of use to me… you're gone. There is no power in loving or caring for others. Family makes you weak… You are nothing more than a broken hole in my battleship, and I like mine fixed…" she said pulling the trigger.

Jeremy's body shuddered as he fell backwards, the bullet piercing the skin in-between his eyes and through to his brain. Peyton lowered her gun with a sigh, she looked down at his dead body. Smiling to herself. "Rest well Soldier…" she said using her free hand to grab her phone out of her back pocket. She hit number one on her speed dial and brought it to her ear.

"… It's me. We have a problem, Lauren's with the succubus"

"I gave… you one… job" the strangled voice mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault, one of my men he took matters into his own hands. I'll get her back, you have my word" she said.

"You better… I need Lauren…. She is ... the only one… who can save me" he croaked.

"I'll get her back Isaac… I swear" Peyton said.

…**.**

**A/N: WHOA! I know, you're all like… What a bitch! But it was a necessary twist. Leave me your reviews. Much Love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all. As some of you may have seen on my twitter, I got into a little scuffle last night. Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises, but the good news is. I am now off of work, University and stuck on bed rest until I'm better. So that gives me time to write for you guys, see how that works? LOL. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 8: It's A Soul Mate Thing**

**Clubhouse**

Once they had gotten back, Bo had Dyson take Lauren up to her room so that the blonde could rest. Now here she was, sitting beside her. Lauren hadn't woken up yet. And the succubus had no idea what she was going to say to her when she did. They had talked about a lot of stuff yesterday, and now it was all gone. Bo wanted nothing more than to rip Peyton's head off. She thought back to what Jeremy said about it not being the first time that Peyton had used this drug on Lauren.

That meant that Lauren had been remembering things before all of this, and yet Peyton stopped her from finding out the truth by making her forget all over again. Bo thought that she might have to use her powers to calm Lauren down once she wakes up. After all, Lauren wasn't very friendly when she found her a couple of days ago. What would she be like waking up in a place she didn't know?

"Bo?" The brunette turned when she heard her grandfather's voice.

"Hey, did you find anything to help her?" Bo had asked Trick to find something, **anything** he could to get Lauren's memory back. Even if it was a little bit of it, just something so that she knew that she could trust Bo. Trick walked forward slowly, careful not to wake the slumbering blonde. This has been the first time he had seen her since last year. He was glad that she was safe.

"Yes and No. I tried tracking down a Kieran, so that they could help her retrieve her memories. But I am afraid that most of them are in hiding, or dead. But I did manage to acquire this…" he said handing her a small blue velvet pouch. Bo opened it up, looking inside she saw nothing but a white powder.

"Dust? You brought me dust?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Was this a joke? Or was she missing something?

"It's not dust, it's the grounded bones of a Kieran" he said. Bo made a face and handed the pouch back to him. "Ew… Trick, that's gross" she said. Why the hell would he give her bone dust? "Bo, listen to me. It is said that a Kieran's bones can be used for memory restoration, it's not as powerful as a Kieran's powers. But it will bring some of her memory back" he explained.

"Are you sure? I don't want to blow someone else's grounded bones in her face for it not to work" the brunette said, then hearing how stupid that sentence sounded once she had said it.

"It will work Bo, I promise" he smiled. If there was one thing Trick was good at, it was information. He was rarely ever wrong. Now was no different.

"So, how much of her memory will she get back?" Bo asked, she wanted to know what Lauren would remember once she used the powder. Trick gave a small shrug, "It's difficult to say, we won't know until we use it" he said.

Both of them looked down when they heard a low moan escape from the blonde laying on the bed. Lauren was starting to wake up. Trick decided to leave them to it and wait downstairs with the others. Bo placed the memory dust to one side, focusing her attention on the love of her life. Lauren's eyes began to flutter as she came to, once she settled her eyes on Bo she sat up in a fright.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled.

The brunette held her hands up in surrender, "It's okay, you're safe here I promise. Calm down Lauren, please" she said.

"How do you know my name?" Lauren asked, she was in a stranger's room, in a stranger's house and now **said** stranger knew her name. What was going on? "Who are you? Where am i?" she asked in a panic.

"Lauren, I will explain everything okay. But I just need you to calm down, can you do that?" Bo asked. The blonde wanted to run, but she wasn't in the position right now. Plus, she wanted to know why she was here. And how this person knew her name. She just nodded and exhaled sitting back on the headboard.

The succubus smiled, at least that was something. "My name is Bo, and I am your girlfriend…" the blonde's face immediately turned. She was having a hard time processing that information. So Bo pressed on. "… I know that you have no memory because you were caught in an explosion a year ago. And I also know that you have been living with a woman named Peyton Taft" she said.

"You know Peyton?" Lauren asked, hearing the name of her close friend was giving her a little comfort. But where was she?

"Sort of. She isn't your friend Lauren, she has been using you this whole time" Bo said.

"She wouldn't do that… She saved me" the blonde said folding her arms over her chest. There it was again, the blind loyalty. Only Lauren didn't remember how she was going to confront Peyton about what she did to her. She didn't remember Bo telling her anything. Which made this all the more complicated.

"No, the only reason she found you in that hospital was because she was coming to kill you. She doesn't care about you Lauren, she wants you for something" the succubus said, trying to convince the blonde of Peyton's betrayal was harder the second time around.

"Like what?" the blonde asked.

Bo sighed, "Hell if I know, but you are not going back to her. You need to stay here where it's safe" she said.

"I don't know who you are, why the hell would I want to stay with a stranger? You can't keep me here!" the blonde yelled. God she was so stubborn. No matter how many times she lost her memory, that always stayed with her.

"You're right, I can't keep you here. But when I say what I have to say, trust me… You won't want to leave" the brunette said with a smile.

"Nothing you say matters to me" the blonde said coldly. Bo would be lying if she said that didn't sting, but she knew that Lauren wanted to get her memory back. Even before that bitch injected her with that drug. She had no doubt that this new Lauren, would want the same thing.

"Really? What if I told you, I can help you get your memory back? You think it matters now?" Bo asked. Lauren sighed, that was rich. Dangling the one thing that she wanted more than anything in front of her. Now she was stuck with an internal struggle, what was more important? Getting her memory back? Or her loyalty to Peyton?

She looked to the brunette, seeing the hope in her eyes. It made her wonder if she was telling the truth about being her girlfriend. She was beautiful, Lauren couldn't imagine turning someone like this down. Why would Bo be willing to help her if she was making all of this up? Which meant that it was probably true, but just because that was true didn't mean that what she said about Peyton was. Lauren could never picture Peyton hurting her like that, she had done everything for her. Taken her in, gave food, clothes, a new family. She made her stronger.

But all that didn't even hold a candle to how much she wanted her memory back. She was lost, and she wanted to find herself again. She wanted to know what she had forgotten. The choice was clear.

"How?" Lauren asked breaking the silence.

Bo smiled, she knew it. The succubus knew Lauren inside and out, and she knew that the blonde would make the right choice. Now she just had to explain the powder. "About that? Uh, you are probably going to freak out when I tell you this. But bear in mind that you knew all of this before, and you loved me all the same" she said.

Lauren didn't know how to respond to the whole 'love' thing. She didn't know this woman. But she wanted her memories back. So she was going to be open minded. "Okay" she said.

"You know about the Fae right?" Bo asked. Lauren stiffened, of course she knew who they were. They were the reason that she lost her memory. She nodded for the brunette to continue. "You used to work for the Fae, before all of this. And that was how we met" the succubus smiled.

"You're Fae?" the blonde asked. She sort of knew where this conversation was going. But she felt like she needed to hear it from Bo herself.

"I am, and I know that you think that they are the reason for why you were in that explosion. But it's not true, everything that Peyton has told you is a lie. Even your friend Jeremy knows that she's trouble" Bo said.

"Jeremy? How do you know Jeremy?" Lauren asked, she instantly had a bad feeling. She didn't know why, but it was there.

"He helped us get you away from her. He is your saviour, not Peyton" the brunette said. Lauren sighed, this was all too much. She knew that if Peyton was the big bad, and Jeremy had defied her. Then he wasn't going to live for much longer, or he was probably already dead. And if he was then that meant that she had lost a brother, he looked out for her when she first came to the club. She owed him everything.

"Make me remember" she said.

Bo sighed in relief, she thought that the blonde was going to take more convincing than that. The succubus reached to her side, grabbing the small velvet pouch and bringing it in front of her. "What is that?" Lauren asked.

"It's memory dust, it's supposed to help you remember" the brunette said.

"Will I remember everything?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, but right now we just need something" Bo said. With Lauren's nod of approval, the brunette reached inside the small bag. Grabbing a small handful of the powder and then bringing it up to the blonde's face. "Ready?" she asked.

Lauren nodded and closed her eyes. She was ready for this, she was ready to remember. Bo opened her hand gave a quick blow on her palm. The powder hit Lauren's face, the blonde inhaled it. Feeling it as it rushed to her brain, she put her hand to her temple. It was like the mother of all migraines. Bo wiped her hands in her jeans and put the bag down before placing a hand on the blonde's knee.

"Lauren? You still with me?" she asked.

The blonde was hit with a wave of memories, it was like a projector going off in her head. She saw many things, birthdays, Christmases, and then there was the moments of her and Bo. There weren't many, but the ones she did she made her realise that she did love Bo. More than she ever expressed, it swelled her heart. But she also remembered the bad. She remembered when Peyton would inject her to forget.

She had seen her so called friend inject her at least seven times, and every time she did they always ended up fighting first. She couldn't believe that she had cared about that monster, she had given herself to her. She felt violated. Lauren looked up, focusing her glassy eyes on her **girlfriend**. The one person she loved more than anything in the world.

"Bo…" she let out with a smile.

The succubus couldn't help it, she started to cry. This was all she wanted, for Lauren to say her name and smile the way she used to. Bo moved closer to her and gathered her into a tight hug. Lauren buried her head in the brunette's neck, holding on tight as she took her in.

"Do you remember?" Bo asked pulling away but still kept their hands laced together.

"Bits and pieces, it's all foggy. I don't remember **everything** about us, but I do remember that I love you. I do, more than anything" she giggled with tears in her eyes. The brunette smiled leaning in for a gentle kiss, even though she had kissed her last night. It was different now, Bo's love was reciprocated. She could feel it.

"I love you too" the brunette whispered pulling away. This was all she wanted. All she had wished for in the last year. "Do you remember anything else, Kenzi? Dyson? Tamsin? Anyone?" she asked. Lauren frowned, she knew Dyson's name. But she didn't know anything about him, and she had never heard the other names.

"Dyson? That name is familiar, but the rest? No, why? Should i?" she asked. The succubus wondered why it was that Lauren remembered a little about her, when she had met Kenzi at the same time.

"Don't worry about that now, what **do** you remember?" Bo asked.

"Everything that's happened in the last year, the amount of times that Peyton injected me with that drug. Some of the explosion, and you" she said finishing with a smile. Lauren stroked her thumb over Bo's hand, loving the feeling of her skin. She had missed this. "Why didn't you come looking for me?" she asked quietly.

The brunette sighed, moving closer to her. "I thought you were dead babe. If I had known that you were out there I would have come for you, I swear" she said gazing into her eyes.

"I believe you" Lauren smiled. She didn't remember much about Bo, just that she loved her and that she trusted her completely. "What about the explosion? What do you remember about that?" the succubus asked.

"Not much, just leaving you and running back to the lab. I remember pouring gasoline over the samples and then… nothing" the blonde said trying to think harder. It was no use though, it wasn't coming back to her. She was just glad that she remembered Bo, even though she didn't remember everything about their relationship. She remembered how much she loved her, and that was the important thing. Lauren couldn't stop looking at her, "God I missed you…" she breathed out.

Bo pulled the blonde to her, kissing her hard as she lifted the blonde into her lap. Lauren wrapped her arms around the succubus' neck, making sure to get as close as she possibly could. The brunette kissed her with more passion, this was just as big for her. She hadn't been with Lauren is just over a year. Which was way too long.

She ran her hands up the back of the blonde's shirt, touching her warm skin. Just as she was about to reach her bra, Lauren jerked and let out a painful groan. Bo pulled back, wondering what was wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

Lauren knew exactly what was wrong, she just didn't want Bo to get mad. The blonde got up, walking over to the mirror and pulling her shirt off. She turned her body to the right slightly, so that she could still see her back in the mirror. Bo walked over, seeing the large bruise staring from the back of Lauren's right shoulder down to the middle of her back. The succubus inside her screamed in anger, her eyes even flashed blue. Which she saw for herself when she stood behind Lauren in the mirror.

That was new.

"Peyton did this to you?" she knew the answer, but she had to hear it as well.

"Yeah, she tried to inject me with that crap. We fought, I lost… and I have a bruise to remind me of that loss" the blonde smiled, all she could do was smile. She didn't want to be upset anymore, this was the start of getting all of her memories. Bo took a step closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pressing a kiss to the top of Lauren's shoulder.

"It's a warrior's bruise…" she laughed. Lauren smiled at her in the mirror while covering the succubus' hands. "… You wanna meet everyone, again?" she chuckled. The blonde actually did find that funny, she knew these people and yet she didn't remember them. Lauren stepped out of the embrace and put her shirt back on.

"Let's go" she smiled. Bo took her hand and held it as she led her downstairs.

**Living Room**

Everyone was hanging in the kitchen when they saw Bo and Lauren walking in hand in hand. That was a good sign. Maybe that meant that Lauren remembered everything. Lauren looked at the four people, she knew who Dyson was. She remembered him from working with the light fae. Although, she didn't know if they were friends. She could have sworn that she hated him before. Maybe she was wrong.

"Lauren, this is your family. Dyson, Trick, Kenzi and Tamsin" Bo introduced them all. Each of them waved at her, the blonde was very nervous. She didn't want to feel this way, but it wasn't going away anytime soon. Hearing the word family also threw her through a loop, she didn't know whether she was coming or going.

"It's nice to meet you all" she smiled.

"Wait a sec! You don't remember me? Even after you jumped me yesterday?" Kenzi asked, Lauren widened her eyes. Jumped her? Why would she do that? Then she remembered, Peyton had spent the last year turning her into a soldier.

"No. But I am terribly sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I'm a little scattered at the moment…" she said bowing her head in shame. She hated to think about all of the people she had hurt over the past year. All because of Peyton and her revenge fantasy.

Bo gave Kenzi a glare, she didn't want Lauren to be upset. Kenzi acted quickly, approaching the blonde and tapping her on the shoulder gently. She looked up at the girl who was smiling at her. "Water under the bridge Hotpants, don't sweat it. We're cool" Kenzi said giving her a wink.

"Did you just call me Hotpants?" Lauren asked with a frown. Was that supposed to be funny? Because she didn't get it.

"Don't ask… So, Trick? The memory dust worked...ish" the brunette said turning to her grandfather. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Since Bo had to introduce Lauren to them, he figured that she didn't remember much. But if she didn't remember them, then how did she remember Bo?

"I'm glad, although we will have to keep looking into a more permanent solution. I assume you haven't regained everything?" he asked turning to Lauren. The blonde shook her head, "It's more like a fracture. I remember little bits and pieces of my life, but not much. And also how much I love Bo, that hit me like a train" she said looking to the succubus.

Kenzi squealed in delight, "You guys are so meant to be" she giggled.

"Interesting, you remember that one thing more than anything else" Trick said, he was wondering if there was something more to that. He had something in mind, but he needed to read up on it first. "I think I am going to head back to the Dahl, chase up those Kierans…" he smiled before grabbing his jacket.

"I'll drive you Trick, I gotta go and see Hale anyway…" Dyson said going over to stand by Lauren. The blonde held onto Bo's hand, she knew that she had nothing to fear. But she only felt safe with Bo right now. "… You've been missed Lauren. And not just by Bo" he chuckled.

"Thanks… Sorry, Dyson was it?" she asked, she was still a little fuzzy. The detective nodded. "Don't worry about it, we're all going to help you get back to yourself. You'll be the old Lauren in no time" he winked at her. Trick said his goodbyes and then followed his friend out.

Tamsin was next to walk over, "Hey, you don't remember me. And that's cool, but I just wanted to say thank you" she said.

"For what?" Lauren asked. She was completely at a loss here.

"For saving my life, when the compound exploded I was locked in a cell with this one here…" Tamsin said looking to Bo who was listening intently. This was the first time she had ever heard Tamsin appreciate someone. "… If you hadn't have let us out. We would have been cooked. So, thank you" she smiled.

"Oh uh, well… you're welcome I guess" Lauren stammered. She felt weird being thanked for something that she didn't remember.

"Well, I am gonna head out. I haven't had a drink since yesterday. Think I might go crazy if I don't get one down me soon…" Tamsin smiled. "Oh, I am so in. Where to Tammy, nightclub, sports bar?" Kenzi laughed nudging the Valkyrie on her arm. "I dunno, let's wing it… Let's go" Tamsin said pulling the human towards the door as they left.

Everyone was now gone, which left Bo and Lauren all alone. "So, now that we are alone. What do you want to do? Watch a movie, order some dinner?" the succubus asked. She was going to cater to Lauren's every need. She was back now, and Bo was going to make sure that she was appreciated.

"Actually, I think I would rather just do nothing" Lauren chuckled.

"Nothing?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, this whole day, night, year… whatever you want to call it, has been too much for me to handle. I just want to relax" the blonde said. Bo smirked leaning in for a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I can help with that…" the succubus whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Even though Lauren said she wanted to do nothing, she didn't mind this. It had been a whole year since she and Bo and had been together intimately. And she wanted that more than ever now. Lauren grabbed the brunette's face, pulling her in for another kiss. This was all Bo had ever hoped for, to have the love of her life in her arms again.

No one mattered tonight. No one except them.

The succubus used all of her strength and lifted the blonde up into her arms, Lauren wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist. Making sure never to break their kiss. Bo walked forward, quickly making it up to her bedroom. Once there, they stripped each other of their clothes. Bo couldn't help but noticed the huge scar of Lauren's shoulder. She remembered the blonde saying that she had shrapnel embedded in her shoulder.

The succubus could picture her girlfriend lying there, hurt, bleeding, and alone. She felt horrible for not being there with her. She felt like it was her job to protect her. And yet Lauren ended up saving her. Bo pulled the blonde to her again, capturing her lips gently. She wasn't going to be rough, since Lauren had a hug bruise on her back. Plus, she didn't want to rush this.

The brunette laid her down on the bed gently, making sure to appreciate every inch of her. It really had been too long. Before they knew it, they were tangled up in each other. Both of them moving their bodies in sync, finding the perfect rhythm. It was well into the late afternoon when they stopped and fell asleep. This was the first time in long time that Bo had felt immensely happy.

As the succubus looked down to the beautiful human who had her head resting on the brunette's shoulder. Bo made a promise to herself that she would never let anyone hurt her ever again. And if that meant killing anyone who tried to, then that's what she would do. Peyton had to be dealt with, she didn't know what the soldier was up to or what her endgame was. But it obviously involved Lauren, and Bo would protect her girlfriend at all costs.

The succubus pressed the softest kiss the Lauren's forehead, she just twitched her nose as she slept. That was so adorable. "I'll never leave you again…. I promise" Bo whispered. Once was enough, she would make sure that Lauren was kept safe.

She wasn't losing her again.

**Revolution (Next Morning)**

"LISTEN UP!" Peyton yelled addressing her men.

The soldier had gathered her best men so that she could go and retrieve Lauren, she needed her and she wasn't going to let her stay with that succubus. Her brother was dying, and he was convinced that Lauren was the only one who could save him. He had saved her once, now it was her turn. Before she became this person she was a noble soldier, she followed the rules and regulations of her military leaders.

Then one bullet through her heart changed it all. She didn't know how her brother brought her back from the dead, but she wasn't complaining. She was stronger, faster, she was the ultimate soldier. And now she was going to use her new found power to bring down the Fae and save her big brother from meeting the same fate.

"This is who we are extracting!" she shouted holding up a picture of Lauren so they could see. "Memorise her face, I don't have time for you to grab the wrong person in the excitement" she said. The men nodded as they memorised the picture, they wouldn't make a mistake.

"Alright, lock and load. Be ready for anything, let's move out…" Peyton said cocking the chamber of her assault rifle. She led her men out of the club and into their black riot van.

She was taking Lauren back at any cost.

…**.**

**A/N: OOoh, Peyton is on the war path. But yey for Bo and Lauren, my hand is killing me thanks to my bruised knuckles. But I am pushing through the pain. Lol. Let me know what you guys think, much love. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, here is number 9. Writing is really helping with my pain, so hopefully updates will be running smoothly throughout the week. Hope you guys enjoy this one, remember to leave me your reviews. **

**Happy Reading :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 9: Feels Like Coming Home**

**Clubhouse**

The succubus was in awe at the beautiful blonde woman who currently laid next to her. She didn't want to move a muscle right now, she just wished that they could stay here like this forever. She listened the rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest. It was like music to her ears. Bo hadn't realised that it was those little things that she missed the most. She went from being without her to being with her in a matter of minutes. It was incredible.

Suddenly, Bo felt the need to use the bathroom. She silently kicked herself, she didn't want to leave the comfort of this bed. And also this bubble they had stored themselves in at the moment. But, nature calls. The brunette gently untangled herself from the blonde and made her way to the bathroom while grabbing her red kimono. By the time she had gotten back to the bedroom, she saw that Lauren was up and looking out of the window.

"Wouldn't get too close if I were you, those cracks can give you a hell of a cold draft" Bo laughed, when Lauren didn't answer her she got a little worried. The blonde seemed like she was looking at something. Bo walked over to her, coming up behind her slowly. "… Lauren? Was is it?" she asked.

The blonde turned to her with a serious face, "We have to leave, now" she said.

"What? Why? Lauren, what's going on?" the brunette asked, she was confused as to what Lauren was so worried about. The blonde made her girlfriend look through one of the cracks on the window, Bo widened her eyes as she saw it. Peyton and a few armed men, just pulling up in a black van.

"Like I said, we have to go" Lauren said again.

"No, this is my home. I'll fight them all if I have to" the succubus said, this was her turf. No one was coming in here and taking it from her. And no one was taking Lauren either.

"Bo, you can't fight them. They are heavily armed, and what do you have? Knifes and daggers?" Lauren said, of the few things she remembered about Bo. The blonde knew that she had a thing for sharp pointy objects.

"I also have throwing stars, axes, and a mace" the brunette said, as if she **only** had knifes and daggers. She wasn't born yesterday.

"They won't do shit against what Peyton has, do you even have a gun in the house?" Lauren asked, that would come in handy for her right now. She was a pretty good shot thanks to Jeremy. "No, but I think Tamsin might have one. Let's get dressed and then I'll go and check" Bo said with a nod as both women went off in search for their clothes.

A couple of minutes late, the two of them were dressed and ready to look for weapons. Bo had told Lauren which room Tamsin was sleeping in. The blonde ransacked the room, looking for anything. She found Tamsin's service pistol, it wasn't the best gun to have especially when Peyton's men all had assault rifles. But Lauren would take what she could get.

She checked if the clip was full, and it was. She loaded it and cocked the chamber ready. The blonde ran back to her girlfriend's room. Bo had her weapons chest on her bed, picking out the perfect weapon to slice that soldier bitch in two. "Find anything?" Bo asked.

Lauren held up the gun in her hand. "It's not much, but it will have to do. I'll just have to make every shot count" she said.

"I know that this is probably the wrong time to say it but, seeing you with a gun is a real turn on" the succubus smirked. Lauren couldn't hold in her laugh, and she wanted to play along with this. The blonde captured the succubus' lips in a kiss, which caught Bo off guard.

"Wait till you see me use it…" she whispered.

"Oh, woman you're killing me" the succubus smiled. Their fun was cut short as the heard a loud crash come from downstairs. "There goes the front door. As if this place isn't falling apart enough already" the brunette joked.

"She'll send two in first, so that they can suss out the place. I can take them out…" Lauren said making her way to the stairs. Bo couldn't let her get hurt, if she missed then they would shoot her. And she couldn't have that. The succubus grabbed her girlfriend's wrist, stopping her from going further.

"No! I'll go… I'll take their chi, they'll be on the floor in seconds. I don't want you getting hurt Lauren" she said cupping the blonde's cheek gently. Lauren understood Bo's worry, but she really didn't need to be. Lauren place her hand over the brunette's.

"I won't, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. We can go together" she said.

"Together" Bo repeated with a smile. The brunette sheathed her dagger in her holster and then grabbed a silver longsword. It wasn't a gun, but she was good with it. She then followed the blonde to the stairs. Luckily, Kenzi and Tamsin hadn't come home last night. The succubus knew that they sometimes stayed at Trick's if they were too wasted to drive home or walk.

By the time they got downstairs, they heard more than two people talking. Lauren was so sure that Peyton would have sent two in like she always did. She was obviously branching out now. "I know that you're here Bo, so you might as well come out now" Peyton called out.

Lauren shook her head, she knew that if Bo stepped out. Peyton would just shoot her. So the blonde pushed her girlfriend aside and stepped into the living room. Peyton didn't know that Lauren had some of her memory back, so the soldier quickly approached the blonde and brought her into a hug.

"You shouldn't have come here…" Lauren said.

"I told you, I'd always save you" Peyton smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she felt something poke her stomach. She pulled back slightly, looking down to see a gun being held between them.

"… Like I said, you really shouldn't have come here" the blonde repeated through gritted teeth. Being near this woman and being touched by her, made Lauren shake with anger. She felt disgusted by the brunette's touch.

"Well, look who's got their memory back" Peyton laughed.

"Not all of it, but enough to make me want to shoot you. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" the blonde asked. Peyton laughed before looking up to the blonde's face. "You really think you are strong enough to kill me?" she asked.

Lauren pulled back the hammer with her thumb, both of them hearing the loud click. "Try me!" she said. "You taught me everything I know" the blonde added. Peyton should be kicking herself by now, after all Lauren was good at this stuff because of her.

"Yes… But not everything, **I know**" Peyton smirked bringing her knee up and knocking the gun out of Lauren's hand. The gun was up in the air, by the time it came down Peyton had caught it in her hand and aimed it at Lauren. "Where were we? Oh that's right, you were about to come with me" she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. **This** is my home, **you** kept me from my real family" the blonde said.

Peyton laughed, why was everyone so sappy around here? "Aww, poor Lo feels betrayed. Family is highly overrated. You were doing well without them, so how about you come with me? I'll give you another 'flu shot'…" the soldier said making quote marks as she said it. "… And then you will forget all of this and we can start over, i gave you a new life Lauren. A free life, do you really want to throw it away?" she asked.

"Nothing in this world is free. Even when someone gives you a new life, claiming that they did it out of the goodness of their heart. You always end up paying them back, nothing is free. This life wasn't mine, you have been working me like a puppet on a string. And guess what? I just cut them" the blonde said.

"Big talk from the woman who's alone and unarmed" Peyton said.

"….Who said that she's alone" Bo said walking into the room. The succubus opened her mouth, using her succubus powers to take the men's chi all at once. Peyton was wearing her Kushang so it wasn't working on her. But the four men behind her all dropped to the floor unconscious, the succubus took in the energies. Feeling stronger than ever.

"How sweet, you got your whore of a girlfriend to come to your rescue. After all I did for you, all I have done for you… you turn your back on me? For her?" Peyton said her face showing nothing but anger.

"I will **always** choose her" Lauren said holding her head high. One thing she knew, was that whatever life threw at them. Bo and Lauren would always find each other. That was why they were soulmates.

"I know you will. But it doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you…" Peyton said turning the gun to Bo and pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Lauren yelled stepping in front of her girlfriend, taking the bullet in her chest. The blonde was frozen in place, looking down she saw the blood seep out of her shirt. She fell back, falling into Bo's arms as the succubus caught her. Bringing her down to the floor, she pressed her hand to the blonde's wound. Pressing down hard to stop the bleeding.

"No! No! Please, not again… Why did you do that?" the brunette asked, tears running down her face. Lauren struggled to breathe as she felt the blood rush to her throat, coughing violently as some sputtered from her lips. But she still managed to give a small chuckle.

"Call it payment…" she coughed.

"Payment for what?" Bo asked sniffling.

"… For all the times, you saved me" the blonde smiled, more blood dripping from her mouth. Bo couldn't believe that this was happening again. Only this time, Lauren was actually dying. Why was this happening? Why couldn't they just live a happy life? Why didn't people have to come between them?

"God you are so predictable!" Peyton laughed looking down at them both. Bo's eyes flashed a murderous blue as she settled her eyes on the woman who had shot the love of her life. "Is that supposed to scare me? I think we have established that you're skank sucking power doesn't work on me… I knew she would take the bullet" she said playing with the gun in her hand.

"Then why shoot her? You wouldn't go through all of this just to kill her! You want her for something" the succubus said. She wasn't stupid. Everyone wanted something from Lauren.

"Because now, **you** have a decision to make. You can either let her die in your arms as she bleeds to death… **Or** you can give her to me, and I can save her. But, it's totally your choice" Peyton smiled. Bo didn't want this bitch anywhere near Lauren, but she also couldn't let her die. The succubus looked down to the blonde, who was fading fast. Her eyes were closed from exhaustion. She was hanging on by a thread.

She wanted her to live, for her own selfish reasons. She didn't want to be without her, but she also knew that Lauren wouldn't want to go back with Peyton. Even if it meant staying alive. And although, she didn't want to lose her again. The succubus wanted to respect her wishes. Bo looked up the Peyton who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Go to hell" she said.

"Wow, you are really willing to let her die. You know what, I'm gonna let you think it over for a while. Maybe you will come to your senses once she goes stone cold, and pale, or when she starts to bloat, when her muscles tighten due to rigamortis. Or **maybe**, you will finally decide when she starts to rot from the inside out—"

"GET OUT!" Bo yelled cutting her off, she couldn't hear anymore.

Peyton laughed, backing up to the front door. Side stepping all her four unconscious men, she didn't give a shit about them. "You got it, you know where to find me when you make your decision… Sorry for your loss" she giggled leaving the house.

"Lauren? Come on, stay with me! Fight, please fight" the brunette pleaded pressing down harder on her wound. Lauren's eyelids fluttered, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Bo?" the succubus looked up to see Dyson and Trick standing in the doorway, seeing the display in front of them and not knowing what was happening. The two men rushed over to the couple, seeing that Lauren had been hurt and Bo was distraught. "What happened?" Dyson asked.

"Peyton, she tried to shoot me… Lauren saved me" she cried.

"Bo, you can save her" Trick said. Bo didn't know what he meant by that, she was no doctor. So what the hell was he talking about? "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought it was a little odd, that out of everything that has happened in her life. The one thing that Lauren remembered, was you and more importantly her love for you. So it got me thinking, that maybe without meaning to you may have mated with her" he explained. This was the thing he thought of yesterday. He had heard of it before, but never has it been done with a human.

"Mated? But how?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that **you** can save her. Your chi, can heal her. And not just her wound, it can also heal her memory. She'll get everything back" Trick said. Bo was dumbfounded, that fact that the solution to getting Lauren's memory back was herself all along was unbelievable. It was right under their noses the whole time.

"So if I give her some chi, she'll be back to normal and alive?" she asked, making sure she had it right. Trick nodded, "Yes, is the bullet still embedded in her chest?" he asked. Before they could heal her, they needed to get the bullet out. Bo checked her over, she didn't see and exit wound so she just nodded to her grandfather.

"Okay, we need to remove it first…" He said needing to find something to use.

"Her medical kit is upstairs, I took a bunch of stuff from her apartment before the Elders could destroy them. It's in the back of my closet" Bo said, she was thankful that she did that now.

Dyson stood up, "I'll get it… " he said running upstairs.

"Let's get her onto the couch" Trick said. The succubus nodded and used all of her strength to lift her girlfriend up and carry her to the couch in the living room. She laid her down gently, kneeling beside her and checking her pulse. She wasn't dead yet, she was fighting it.

Bo pressed a kiss to her temple, "Don't worry babe, I'm gonna heal you. Everything is going to be fine" she whispered. Dyson emerged with Lauren's medical kit in hand, he set it down on the coffee table. Trick got to work quickly and opened up the case, finding a pair of tweezers and some gloves. He pulled the latex gloves on and hovered over the sleeping blonde ready to continue. "You may want to hold her hand, and Dyson? Please make sure she remains still, one wrong manoeuvre and I could puncture her heart" Trick said.

Bo held onto her girlfriend's hand, while Dyson went behind her and held onto her shoulders gently. Trick tried to be as gentle as he could as she poked the tweezers into Lauren's wound, the blonde groaned and turned her head. But she didn't wake up, she had probably lost too much blood. Trick dug deeper, trying to find the bullet.

"What's taking so long?" Bo asked, she didn't like seeing Lauren in any pain. And the blonde was currently squeezing her hand tightly.

"It's in deep…." He said poking around. Then he felt the tweezers knock against something. "… I have it" he said grasping it with the tweezers and pulling it out slowly. As soon as the bullet passed her wound, Lauren started to bleed out. "Now Bo!" Trick yelled.

The succubus turned her girlfriend's head and captured her lips, starting a stream of chi to flow directly to her. If it wasn't for the four men she had fed off of before, she wouldn't have the energy to do this. But even if she hadn't have fed, she would have given it her best shot if it meant saving her.

Trick and Dyson watched as Lauren's chest stopped bleeding. They could see the wound start to close up from the tear in her shirt. The blonde snapped her eyes open, grabbing her girlfriend's wrists that were currently holding her own face. Her brain had all of a sudden come alive. She was remembering everything. Bo, Trick, Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin and even Vex. She saw her whole life flash before her eyes. Including the day that she lost her memory…

**Taft's Compound (1 Year Ago)**

_Lauren had to pull herself together, she had told Bo to go without her for the brunette's own protection. She knew that if Bo was to come with her to the lab that Isaac's guards would have shot her on sight. She couldn't have her caught in the crossfire, right now they didn't suspect Lauren at all. Which was a good thing, which meant that she could get to the lab without being stopped. _

_The blonde reached the lab complex, scanning her badge against the scanner. Once the light turned green, she stepped inside seeing the two lab techs looking scared as they heard the alarm going off and the amber lights flashing around the room. Lauren needed to get rid of them. "You guys need to evacuate! Now! The compound is under attack" she said. _

"_What about the samples, the research?" one of them asked, they were hired to preserve and protect these samples with their lives._

"_I'll take care of it… Please, go while it's still safe" the blonde smiled, the two of them nodded and ran for the exit. Once they were gone, Lauren locked down the lab. Making sure no one could get in. She looked to the refrigerators, they houses all of the Fae DNA samples that Isaac had been stealing from the injured creatures he kept prisoner downstairs. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid in trusting him._

_She didn't even want to contemplate what he would have done to Bo if she hadn't have freed her first. Lauren didn't want to think about that now, right now she needed to destroy these samples. She didn't owe the Fae anything. But she loved Bo, and if word got out about the Fae's existence then she would be in danger too. She was doing it for her._

_Lauren ran to the supply room, trying to find something very flammable. She didn't know why, but there were a couple of canisters of gasoline. They were the obvious choice so she took them and started to pour the liquid over the test tubes and beakers. She then went to the refrigerators and splashed the gasoline all over the shelves. Smashing the glass doors so that they would remain open. Once she was done, she checked for an alternative exit, the windows were locked. And they were on the third floor, she was no athlete. _

_Then she saw the fire exit behind at the far side of the room, she ran over and opened the door. Seeing the fire escape below her, she would use the ladder to climb down and then make a run for it to try and catch up with Bo and Tamsin. She placed a box by the door to keep it open while she ignited the gasoline. The flames grew within seconds, turning from an electric blue to an amber orange. It was getting hot fast, and the smoke would make it hard to breathe. Lauren shook of her lab coat and made a run for the exit. _

_As she began to climb down the ladder, she heard the small explosions coming from inside the lab. The beakers were smashing, the sound of broken glass rang in her ears. Not to mention the smell from the flammable chemicals that were being set on fire. _

_Lauren made it to the bottom of the ladder and placed her feet firmly on the grass, she needed to get out of here before the whole building blew up. Which judging by what she had just done, wouldn't be long. She was about to run in the direction of the woods, when something caught her eye. _

_Over in the distance was Isaac, he was covered head to toe in blood. Lauren didn't know if all of it was his own. But she figured that some of it was, since he had slashes all over his body, and from what she could see. A big chuck missing from his neck. It was like he had been mauled by some kind of animal._

_Then she realised, she set Dyson free before going for Bo and Tamsin. The wolf must have gotten to him, but she didn't think that Dyson would have let him live after what he had done. Then it hit her, she transformed Isaac into a Cabbit. They healed faster than most fae, but they didn't heal completely. Just until they fed. _

_This distraction stopped Lauren for too long, all she saw next was the smoke and fire that hit her face as the compound exploded. Throwing her far from where she stood. After than everything went black. _

**Present**

As soon as the memory ended, Lauren pulled away from Bo. Cutting the stream off chi as she looked at her. Even though she had fed off of four humans before this, the succubus still felt like she had given too much. "Bo? What happened?" the blonde asked.

The succubus shook her head and helped the blonde to sit up. "It doesn't matter, all that matters now is that you are fine. I thought lost you again" she whimpered. Lauren pulled her girlfriend into a hug, kissing her head gently. "Sshh, it's okay… I'm fine" the blonde whispered.

Trick pulled off his gloves and set the tweezers aside. "Welcome back… Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Lauren nodded as she looked to her girlfriend's grandfather. "I remember everything. And when I say everything, I mean **everything**. My life, working for the Fae, the explosion… and you guys" she finished with a smile.

Trick and Dyson smiled, they were glad that she remembered everything. This had been a long time coming. Bo was beyond relieved to hear the blonde say that, even though Lauren remembered her before this. Now Lauren knew everything about their time together. Their laughs, their ups and downs and the story of how they came to be.

Lauren looked to Dyson who was still standing there, "Isaac is still alive" she said.

The shifter's expression turned to shock. "That's impossible, I ripped him to shreds. There is no way he could have survived my attack" he said. He had mauled many people as his wolf self, and every time the victim fell to the same fate. Death.

"A normal human wouldn't have, but he is half Cabbit. They heal incredibly fast, I saw him when I escaped from the compound. He had slashes all over him and a great big bit mark on his neck, but he was very much alive" Lauren said.

"That must be why Peyton wants you, for him" Bo said. It all made sense now, although she didn't know what for. If a Cabbit heals fast then why would they need Lauren at all?

"If you escaped the compound before it exploded then how did you get caught in the blast?" Trick asked, it was the one thing that was nagging at him.

"I stopped when I saw him… Clearly I stopped for **too **long. All I remember is getting thrown and then everything went black. Next think I know I am waking up in a hospital with no memory" the blonde said. Remembering everything now made her feel a little weird, it was like a bad dream that she had just woken up from. She didn't feel like she had lived it.

Lauren turned to her girlfriend, who was looking less that energetic. "Babe? Are you okay?" she asked. Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine… I just feel a little uh…" the brunette trailed off as she fell forward into her girlfriend's arms.

"She must have pushed herself too far when she healed you. She just needs to rest and feed, she'll be fine" Trick smiled.

"About that? How did she heal me? I didn't even know that she could do that" Lauren said moving the brunette to the couch where she was just lying. Bo was out like a light.

"It's a long story, we can come back to it later. For now we need to deal with this new threat, Isaac is trouble but his sister is proving to be more difficult than he was. She was willing to kill you to get what she wanted. I do not like it" Trick said.

"I'll deal with Peyton, we have an advantage now. She thinks that I am dead, or at least on my way. We have the element of surprise…" Lauren paused to sit beside her girlfriend, holding her hand that had her own blood coated on her fingers. She couldn't imagine how scared the succubus must have been. "… We just need to get a plan together. And then I'm going to kill her" the blonde said determined to bring that bitch down.

…**..**

**A/N: Whoa, Lauren's back! Yes! Let me know what you guys thought of this one, much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this is late, but haven't been really up to much this week. But with the help of my amazing girlfriend I am getting back into the swing of things. Hope you guys enjoy this one, leave me a review. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 10: If Only**

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

With the help of Dyson, Bo was now laying on her bed. Fast asleep, giving all of that chi had really weakened her. Lauren was sat by her side, holding her hand and running her thumb over her skin. Even though she had gotten her memory back the day before, it wasn't all of it. It was just a few bits and pieces, bit now she had it all back. Her feelings Bo had grown in the last hour, now that she remembered how they fell in love.

The blonde also felt very guilty, for not being able to remember the succubus sooner. If they were truly in love as much as she felt they were, then Bo should have been the first person that Lauren would have remembered. But she didn't.

Trick also explained how Bo healed her, they were somehow mated. Lauren didn't know exactly what that mean so she let Trick explain for her. He summarised that in the time they were dating, that Bo must have mated with her. He didn't know exactly how the process is done, but he knew that it was very intimate. Lauren didn't need to hear the rest. He also said that it wasn't supposed to work with a human.

He didn't mean it to sound nasty, but there was no other way to phrase it. In fact he was very happy for his granddaughter, she had found the one that she was meant to be with. And more importantly, her inner succubus had fallen in love with Lauren too. And that was a big deal, succubi didn't normally mate. It wasn't who they were, they were free sexual creatures. They didn't discriminate gender and they weren't meant to be monogamous.

But due to Bo's human upbringing, her humanity played a big part in her life. And her inner succubus had to get used to that as she got older. So the fact that the succubus inside her had chosen to be monogamous too, was incredible. Lauren was a lucky girl.

The blonde decided to change her shirt, it was soaked with blood and it was starting to smell. She walked over to the succubus' dresser, opening the top drawer where she usually kept her stuff when she stayed over. Lauren gasped in shock as she saw all of her clothes, she remembered Bo saying that she took some of her stuff after she was pronounced dead. But she didn't know that the brunette had taken all of it.

And just like that, her love for Bo grew again. To think that the brunette loved her this much, to take her things and keep them even though she didn't have to. Just so she could have something to remind her of Lauren. It blew her mind. Lauren pulled her shirt up and over her head, then grabbed one of her old white v-neck t-shirts. Before she could even lift it over her head, she felt someone behind her. She smiled to herself, she could tell that it was Bo.

She didn't know how, or why it was happening. But she could feel her. Was this part of the mating?

"You really should be resting" Lauren said without turning around. She felt warm hands encircle her waist, spinning her around.

"How can I rest when you're stripping?" the brunette chuckled with a smirk. "Are you okay? Do you feel anything?" she asked, her worry over what happened resurfacing.

Lauren shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine Bo, it's like nothing ever happened. What about you? You expelled a lot of chi, it's a miracle you are even standing right now" she said going into doctor mode. She hadn't gone into Doctor Mode in almost a year. It was hard to do when you have no memory.

"Doesn't matter, I'd do it again. Do you really remember everything?" the succubus asked.

"Everything…." Lauren sighed, "… I'm so sorry Bo" she whispered cupping the succubus' cheeks gently. Bo frowned, what was she sorry for? None of this was her fault. "For what?" she asked.

"For forgetting you. I hate myself for it… If there was anyone I would remember, it should have been you… **How**, how could I have forgotten you?" the blonde asked, the question was aimed more at herself that Bo. The succubus couldn't believe her ears, Lauren was actually mad at herself for not remembering her.

Bo didn't say anything, she just pulled Lauren to her and captured her lips gently. She didn't want her to think that Bo was mad at her for forgetting. She could never get mad at her, especially for something that wasn't her fault. "Listen to me. You have **nothing** to be sorry for, okay? All of this, was out of your control babe… And even when you didn't remember, you** still **chose me. You chose **us**" she smiled at the blonde, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Lauren nodded, the stayed quiet for a few minutes more. Resting their foreheads together gently. "So, mated huh?" the blonde asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, threw me through a bit of a loop too. How do you feel about it?" the succubus asked, she wanted to know what her girlfriend thought about all of this. It was a lot to just be sprung on you all at once.

"I think…" Lauren took a calming breath. "… I feel pretty good about it. I mean, not a lot of people can say that they are a succubus' mate. Right? From what I've read about your kind, it's pretty rare" the blonde said.

"Aw, does that make you feel special babe?" Bo asked with a laugh, tightening her hold on her girlfriend's waist.

"Actually it does. Don't ruin my moment" she replied with a chuckle. The succubus nodded bringing her in for another kiss. Deepening it, Lauren didn't even realise that she had no shirt on. Which didn't stop her from removing Bo's as they got lost in their embrace. Then went their jeans, shoes and lastly their undergarments.

In no time at all they found themselves rolling around under the covers, breathing heavy as their hearts raced. Bo noticed that her inner succubus was on overdrive right now, it was probably a mating thing. It was telling her to feed, but she could never feed off of Lauren. She was human, and the brunette didn't want to hurt her.

"Feed…" Lauren breathed out as she laid underneath her girlfriend.

Bo wanted to so badly, just the way the word rolled off of the blonde's tongue made her want to lean in. Her inner succubus was clawing at her insides. "I could hurt you" she said shaking her head. That was the last thing she wanted. Lauren had been through enough.

"We're mated Bo, I don't think you ever have to worry about that again… Feed" the blonde whispered holding the succubus' face in her hands as she looked down at her. She didn't know why, but Lauren could feel that Bo's feeding wouldn't hurt her. Deep in her gut, she could feel it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were mated.

The succubus in Bo came alive, her eyes glazed over and turned blue. The light radiating off of them was burning into Lauren's own eyes. But she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was radiant. Bo leaned down, pressing her hips down harder as she began to feed. Lauren tasted different, she still tasted amazing. But it was a different flavour of amazing. And there weren't many of those.

**Downstairs**

Trick and Dyson were forced to wait in the kitchen, where they could hear everything that was going on. Dyson had also called for the four unconscious soldiers to be removed, except their weapons were still here. They thought that the women had stopped for a second, but it wasn't long before they started up again. The two men wanted to take their minds off of the noise, so they started talking about the whole mating conundrum. Even though Dyson still loved Bo, and he believed that she was his mate he knew that their time was over for good.

He thought that maybe he had fallen for Bo too quickly, they weren't even really dating when he gave his love to her. But he did it anyway, he wondered if there was a way for him to undo it. Or get a second chance with someone else. Someone that could love him the way that Bo loved Lauren. "So how do you think it happened?" the wolf asked.

Trick gave a small shrug. "Succubi are very rare creatures, my wife and Aife were the only ones I ever knew. They are not an easy species to come by, as you can imagine. It could have been a complete accident" he said. He didn't really know much about the situation himself.

"Or?" Dyson knew that wasn't all that Trick was thinking.

"**Or**… Bo's inner succubus knew exactly what **she** was doing. And **she** may have chosen Lauren a long time ago" the barkeep said thinking it over in his head. Of course, how could he not have seen it? Dyson noticed the look on his friend's face. He was thinking of something. "What is it?" he asked.

"I see it now. Two years ago, Bo came to me. She confided in me about something that happened when she faced the Lich. She told me that he tried to kill Lauren, and before he could get the chance she stole the chi of all his vessels at once. I never understood how she acquired such a power, now I see…" the barkeep trailed off.

"Her succubus was protecting Lauren" Dyson finished for him. He understood Trick's train of thought, and he followed it. He knew this better than anyone. Every time Bo was in danger, or someone was threatening her. Dyson's wolf would roar inside, telling him to rip the person that threatened his mate to shreds. Bo's succubus clearly acted the same way. "Which meant that she chose then" he added.

He would be lying if he said that, that didn't sting a little. Loving someone who didn't love you back was always horrible. And until he found a way to break free of his hold, the wolf was fated to live this life forever. "So what does this mean for them?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked.

"Well, without sounding like a jealous ex… Lauren is human, she will grow old and pass on eventually. What will happen then?" the shifter asked. He really didn't mean it in the way it sounded, he had come to think of Lauren as a friend. Plus, she saved him from Taft. He owed her his life.

"Perhaps that circumstance has changed now" the old man said with an eyebrow raised.

"Meaning?" Dyson asked.

"Meaning, that this new development might alter Lauren's position in life. Bo will need Lauren to feed off of, now I know you are thinking… that, that can't happen. But we all know how unique Bo is, and how she likes to break the rules. Lauren being human, might not matter anymore" Trick said. Being mated meant that Bo's succubus would only crave Lauren from now on, which meant that maybe the mating might change the blonde.

"OLA FELLAS!" Both men turned their heads the door when they heard Kenzi yell. The girl walked into the house with Tamsin in tow. Looking very tired and a little peeked. The young human stopped in her tracks when she heard loud moaning coming from above her. "That didn't take them long huh?" Kenzi laughed.

She then noticed the small pool of blood on the floor and then the four huge guns on the kitchen counter. "Uh… Did I miss something?" she asked pointing to the blood.

"Lauren got shot" Dyson said simply.

Kenzi found that a little hard to believe, since she could hear the blonde's name being called over and over again by her roommate. "She's sounds fine to me" Kenzi said.

"Look, Kenzi. It's a long story, just know that there was an attack. Lauren was shot, but Bo healed her" Trick said. Kenzi's jaw dropped when she heard what he said. Bo healing Lauren? Since when could the succubus do that? She knew that Bo could bring people back to life with her chi, but she didn't know that the brunette could heal the wounds of another.

"Moment to freak out about that please!" Kenzi said.

"Since when can Bo heal people?" Tamsin finally found her voice as she walked into the kitchen. She had never heard of a succubus being able to do that.

"She can't heal people, she can only heal Lauren… They are mated" Trick said.

"Mated? As in the way D-man is all mooney over Bo? That kind of mated?" Kenzi asked, this was unbelievable. And kind of awesome at the same time. "One in the same" Dyson smiled. There was no point in being sour about this. "So what does that mean? Is the Doc different now?" Kenzi asked, she was a little confused by the whole thing.

"Well, for now she is the same. As for if that will change? I have no idea…." Trick said with a small shrug. Everyone looked up to the ceiling as they heard the moans stop. Which meant that they were done. "… Now we wait" he said.

**Bo's Bedroom**

After their activities, Bo and Lauren were content as they laid in bed together. The blonde was snuggled up into her girlfriend's side as she laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Bo had her arms wrapped around the blonde, holding her close. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered against Lauren's forehead.

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"For not finding you sooner. You could have been spared all of this. I knew in my bones that something was wrong, but I was so heartbroken over losing you I didn't that I didn't do anything about it" the brunette said. Lauren felt guilty earlier and now it was her turn. In the weeks after Lauren had died, Bo felt something nagging at her inside. But she was so stricken by her grief that she didn't investigate it. Now she knew what it was. It was her succubus telling her that Lauren was still alive.

If only she had listened then. There would be no Peyton, and her girlfriend wouldn't have been used and abused for an entire year.

Lauren sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow as she looked down at the succubus. "You didn't know Bo, I don't blame you for anything. You told me not to be sorry earlier, and now I'm telling you. Stop it… I know in my heart that if you knew I was alive, that you would have come for me. I **know** that… It's just like you said, it was out of our control" she said.

Even though she told her to stop blaming herself, Bo couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. They were tears of joy and sadness. Joy of having the love of her life back, and sadness over the fact that she was out in the world all along. Lauren leaned down, capturing her girlfriend's top lip as she kissed her with a hand on her cheek.

The succubus held her hand there, her own fingers wrapped around the blonde's wrist. "I love you…" Bo said in a whisper.

Lauren smiled down at her, looking deep in to her eyes. "I love you too…" she said using her thumb to wipe away her girlfriend's tears. "… No more tears, okay?" she said with a smirk. Bo laughed and nodded. No more tears sounded good to her.

"As much as I would love to stay wrapped up in bed with you, I think we should go downstairs and talk about the plan. Peyton won't wait around for long, she'll be back" Lauren said, the benefit of living with that maniac was that Lauren knew her better than anyone. And that gave them an advantage.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go…" Bo said giving her girlfriend a quick peck before getting up off of the bed.

**Downstairs**

It only took the couple a few minutes to get dressed, once they were done they went straight downstairs. As she walked into the living room, she saw everyone huddled around the kitchen island. They walked up to their friends hand in hand, they didn't want to be apart from each other just yet.

"Sorry we kept you guys waiting" Bo said with a bashful smile.

Kenzi made a Pftt noise, "Don'ts sweat it Bo-Bo, what's an hour between reunited soulmates? By the way doc, congrats on the restore… But just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna quiz you…" the human said walking up to her. "… What am I allergic to?" she asked.

"Peanuts, sensible footwear and anything non-alcoholic" Lauren answered with a smile. Kenzi was impressed, she must have paid more attention to her than she thought. "Did I pass?" the blonde asked.

"With flying colours, by the way I would have accepted **just** Peanuts. Welcome back doc" Kenzi gave her a wink.

"Thanks…" Lauren looked behind Kenzi and saw the assault rifles on the kitchen counter. She let go of Bo's hand and walked over to them, picking one up. "… Why didn't you get rid of these?" she asked turning to Dyson. Since the bodies were gone, she assumed that he had taken care of them.

"I thought that they might come in handy for when we have a plan together. Maybe you should be careful though" he said.

Lauren looked to Bo who just smiled with a nod. Everyone was in for a shock, the blonde saw an empty soda can on the counter and handed it to Tamsin. "Put this on your head" she said. The Valkyrie looked at her as if she was nuts.

"What? No way! It's great that you're back and all, but there is no way I am going to let you shoot something off of my head!" Tamsin yelled, was she insane?

Bo rolled her eyes and snatched the can from the detective. "You know for an age old Valkyrie, you're a baby…" she said placing the can on top of her own head. The succubus remained still as she faced her girlfriend who was now shouldering her weapon. "… I trust you" she gave her wink.

Lauren just smiled, she focused on her target. Clicking the safety off and cocking the chamber. She held her index finger on the trigger, remembering what Jeremy had taught her. He would tell her to breathe deeply, making sure that she took her time with the shot. Rushing it is a good way to get yourself dead. She did just that, keeping her eyes on the tin can that rested on her girlfriend's head.

Bo closed her eyes, she trusted Lauren completely. But she didn't really want to watch. All she heard next was a loud pop, and felt a gust of wind on the top of her head. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the blonde had lowered the gun. Turning around, the succubus saw the soda can on the floor with a bullet hole through it.

Lauren cocked the chamber to empty the used shell, catching it in her free hand as it jumped out of the barrel. She then put the safety back on and placed the rifle back on the counter. The blonde threw the empty shell casing to Dyson who was still in shock over what he just saw, but he caught it in his hand. "You were saying?" she asked with a smirk.

Dyson was speechless. He never thought that Lauren of all people would be this good with a gun, or weapon of any kind. Bo came to stand by her girlfriend, "I am so hot for you right now" she whispered in her ear. Lauren wanted to drag her back upstairs but she knew that they had work to do.

"Later…" Lauren kissed her on the cheek, leaving it longer than she should have.

"So, are you changing your name to Sarah Connor now?" Kenzi asked, she had never seen something so cool.

"No, but having these skills will come in handy. I know Peyton better than she knows herself, and I know all of her tricks. I don't know exactly why she wants me, but I am guessing it has something to do with Isaac" Lauren said.

"I say we just go in and kill the bitch" Tamsin said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"No, she has more resources that you could ever imagine. She had one room just for explosives. Which I am sad to say that I built some of them" the blonde said bowing her head. Bo slid her hand into her girlfriend's, holding it gently. "You didn't know what you were doing. It's not your fault" she said.

"What was she stealing?" Dyson asked.

"What?" Bo frowned, she didn't follow.

"When we first found you at that facility that you raided, what were you after?" the shifter asked, he had been wondering that for the last couple of days now. It wasn't like they only hit one lab, they hit more five all over the county. Which meant that Peyton wanted something, and she had gotten in. The question was, what was it? And why did she need it so badly?

"I don't know. She never told me, and I could never take a peek inside the cases because she kept them locked away. It's a medical research facility, so it has be some type of serum or formula. Something worth stealing… Did you get the manifests for the labs?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah about that, they won't give them to me. Something about classified research. The only one who has access to it is the new chief medical officer" The wolf said in a huff, he was not happy about that. How was he supposed to investigate the case if he didn't have the information to help?

"You mean whoever took over after me? Let me guess, Curtis Knox?" the blonde asked.

Bo nodded, "How did you know that?" she asked.

"He was just below me when I was head of the clinic. He never liked taking orders from a lowly human like myself, I bet he was just dying to take my job after I died. He probably threw a party to celebrate my death" the blonde smiled sarcastically.

"He's an asshole, Dyson had to stop me from ripping his head off once" the succubus said thinking back to the time she found Curtis trashing her girlfriend's office. Lauren kept private things in her office, and pictures of them both. When Bo got there, he had smashed most of the pictures and had thrown them in the bin. She wanted to rip his head off, Dyson had gotten there in time to pull her away.

"Well, he should have quite the shock when he sees my face" The blonde smiled.

"Do you think it is wise for you to show your face there? You have a free life now, going back might complicate things for you" Trick said wearily. After a ward of the Ash dies, their contracts of servitude are destroyed. No point in saving them. But with Lauren it could be different, she was a huge asset to the Light. He worried that they might try spin it so she was be pledged to them again.

"I don't care, I need to know what Peyton has been stealing. Maybe it ties into why she wants me, or it might have something to do with Isaac. So, I think it's time old Curtis and I have a little chat… Care to join me?" the blonde asked turning to her girlfriend with a smile.

"Love to… Lead the way babe" Bo chuckled.

Before anyone could say anything, both women left the house. Not that they wanted to stop them, they needed to get to the bottom of this.

…**.**

**A/N: Short one, sorry. But my hand is killing me, only now I am starting to use it more. Let me know what you think of this one. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for this one being a little late, but even in my recovery I am still finding myself busy. I've been applying for Apprenticeships all week and time just got away from me. But they are all done now so, back to the writing. **

**Remember to leave me your reviews, hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**:)**

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Dead Woman Walking**

**Light Fae Compound (Dr. Knox' Office)**

Curtis Knox was not very liked among his staff. He was arrogant, selfish, and no one ever lived up to his self-righteous standards. But Lauren was about to change all of that, on the ride over the blonde thought over the whole raiding thing that she had been helping Peyton with in this last year. The research labs were refitted with state of the art security when she was Chief Medical Officer. And she had only know realised, that they never took the lab down by force.

They had guns sure, but they only used them as a scaring tactic. Peyton was the only one who would actually use hers. But they never blew up the doors, or the windows. Which meant that Peyton must have had someone on the inside who gave her the access codes. Lauren knew Curtis better than anyone, and she also knew that he wouldn't be above betraying his kind for something as materialistic as a payoff.

Before they headed into the clinic, Lauren and Bo called Dyson to check out Curtis' bank account. And it turned out that he was getting some hefty payments from Revolution Inc. Lauren knew that it was Peyton, that was the name of her club and she had used it to pay for some other thing that they needed. Curtis had been working for Peyton the entire time. The question was, what was he letting her steal?

As they entered the clinic, all eyes were on Lauren as they were shocked to see the Human doctor alive and walking through their hospital. Bo actually found it funny, no one said a word as they made their way down the corridor. As they rounded the corner, Lauren saw him. Curtis was currently on the phone to someone in her old office. And judging by the way he looked, he was getting an ear full. She wondered if it was Peyton.

"How do you want to do this?" Bo asked.

"I don't know… But it won't be subtle" the blonde gave her a wink as she made her way to the office. Opening the door and stepping into the room. Curtis spun around in his chair ready to tell whoever it was to get lost. When he saw it was Lauren, he dropped his phone on the floor. Not knowing if he was seeing a ghost or not. The blonde walked forward, bending down to pick up the phone.

She saw that she was right. The name on the caller I.D. read Revolution Inc. Peyton was on the other line. Curtis had yet to utter a word. He was in too much shock. Lauren brought the handset to her ear, hearing Peyton's voice. "Damn it Knox! Answer me!" she yelled from the other end.

"He's a bit indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?" Lauren smirked into the microphone. Bo followed her girlfriend into the office, closing the door behind her and locking it. Then made a move to shut the blinds to give them some privacy.

"Lauren…. Looks like the succubus found her own way then. I was wondering why she hadn't called to tell me her decision. Guess it doesn't matter now huh?" Peyton said. She wondered how Bo brought her back, when the blonde was seconds away from breathing her last breath.

"No, it doesn't… And by the way, I remember everything. You took everything from me! Used me! Stuck me with that poison at least a dozen times! And I also know that Isaac is alive, so whatever you need me for. You can shove it! I will never, **ever** help you again!" the blonde yelled into the phone. Bo approached her and put a hand on her girlfriend's arm to calm her.

"You won't have a choice Lauren" Peyton laughed into the phone.

"And why is that?" the blonde asked.

"You see that small scar on your forehead? I bet you do, I told you that while we were on a job that you got knocked out and hit your head. When actually, that wasn't the truth…" Peyton cackled into the phone. Lauren looked to Bo as she listened to what her ex friend had said. The succubus could tell that something was wrong.

"What did you do?" Lauren asked steeling her jaw. What else could possibly happen to her?

"… See at that time, you were starting to remember things about your old life. If I hadn't have injected you with the memory loss drug, you would've remembered everything sooner or later and ran off in search of your friends and I couldn't have that. So I took out a little insurance policy, that even if you did remember and leave… You would always end up coming back to me" the soldier said.

Lauren could practically hear her smirk. And it made her so angry. "**What **did you do Peyton?!" she repeated again, this time louder.

"I inserted a small explosive device into your frontal lobe. If you don't do as I say, I will hit the kill switch. Then Bo will lose you all over again, only this time your death is going to stick. And I wouldn't bother trying to get it removed, if you try and touch it before it's disarmed… KABOOM!" She laughed.

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed into the phone, "You are such an evil bitch" she let out.

"You should have known that I had a plan B. I will always win Lauren, I actually judge you for not expecting this sooner. I do hope you and Bo had a good time reconnecting, but you've had your fun so why don't you head on home to me. I would avoid any more defiance or the next thing your precious girlfriend will see is you gorgeous head, splattering all over the walls. I'll be waiting…" the soldier said as she hung up the phone.

The blonde took a sharp breath, she then threw the phone across the room. Watching it hit the wall and smashing into a dozen pieces. "What is it?" Bo asked worriedly, she didn't know why the blonde was acting like this. Lauren didn't want to tell her, at least not yet. For all she knew, Peyton could be lying. She might think that Lauren would take her word after seeing how evil she could be.

Lauren was done tip toeing around this now, she reached behind her and pulled out Tamsin's gun from earlier. She still had a full clip left. She brought it up and aimed it at Curtis' head, he instantly held his hands up. "Lauren please! Don't shoot!" he said fearing for his life.

"I bet you just couldn't wait to take my place could you? You never liked me! Well guess what, I never liked you either!" she said clicking back the hammer.

"Lauren, calm down. We still need him" the succubus said coming to stand behind the blonde.

"Tell me what Peyton has been stealing! TELL ME!" The blonde yelled moving closer to him, the tip of the gun was no pressed against his sweaty forehead.

"I can't! If I tell you, she'll kill me!" he said, he didn't want to die for this.

"If you don't tell me… **I'll** kill you! You gave her the access codes to the labs, I want to know what research was being done there and what she took" the blonde said. She wasn't doing this, she wasn't dying again. Now that she and Bo were mated, she couldn't stomach the thought of leaving her.

"Look pal, she's not really in the best of moods right now. So if you know something, I suggest you tell us" Bo said, trying to defuse the situation. Curtis exhaled and nodded, it wasn't worth dying over.

"After word got out about what happened at Dr. Taft's compound. The elders of both the Light and the Dark, wanted us to try and mimic your procedure. Because if we figured out how to turn human's into Fae, then we could also figure out how to reverse it. We had extracted the bone marrow, of various species'. Ones that were very powerful and very rare…" Curtis paused to take a breath.

"… We tried and tried, no matter how many times we performed the procedure. It never stuck, the results were always inconclusive. We couldn't perfect it the way that you did, the Elders were furious with me. They said that I was nothing compared to you, and that if I didn't figure out a way to do it then they would fire me and cut me off from the Fae community. Making me nothing but a rat better left in the sewers" he said.

"That was when Peyton offered you a deal right?" Lauren said.

Curtis nodded, "She reached out to me. I didn't know how she found me, but she said that she would give me the details on the procedure you performed. If I had the method then I could take it to the Elders. But she wanted things in return" he said.

"Like the stuff that was in the research labs?" Bo said.

He nodded again. "I gave her the access codes, but she still had to make it look like a break in" he said. He felt awful for what he had done, but he just didn't want to be cast out like he was nothing.

"What was she stealing?" the blonde asked.

"All of the Fae bone marrow samples that we had gathered. She wanted the rarest and powerful ones, so I let her have them" he said shamefully.

"That's why she wants me, she wants me to perform the procedure again" the blonde said lowering her gun. She couldn't believe that Peyton would be this evil and vindictive. "On who? You already injected Isaac with Cabbit DNA, what more could she possibly want?" Bo asked, she didn't understand this either.

Lauren shrugged, "I have no idea…" she turned back to Curtis. "… You are going to go to the Elders, and you are going to tell them exactly what you did" she said. He needed to pay for his crimes.

"I can't do that! They will have me executed for treason!" The man said, when it came to treason the elders were anything but gentle with their punishment. They made sure that you knew how big of a mistake you had made

"I don't care. You have two options, you can do the right thing and tell them yourself. Maybe die with a little dignity, or… you can try and run. But we happen to know two detectives who would just love to get into the elder's good books. Take it from me Curtis, you can run. But they will always find you… Let's see how far you get" the blonde said with a smirk.

Lauren walked out of the office and headed for her old lab, Bo was running behind her. She didn't know what Peyton had said to her, but she could tell that whatever it was had shaken Lauren to her core.

Lauren walked into the lab, going straight for the x-ray machine. "I need you to wait outside" she said turning to her girlfriend.

Bo shook her head, "No, Lauren? What's going on? What did that bitch say to you to make you act like this? You're scaring me" the succubus said softly. Lauren smiled grabbing her girlfriend's hand and holding it tight.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please, just wait outside for a second. And then once I'm done, I'll tell you what she said. Okay?" the blonde said. "Alright. Call me when you're done…" The succubus said kissing her girlfriend on the head before leaving the doctor to her secrecy. Lauren exhaled loudly, she hoped that Peyton was bluffing but she had to be sure before she told Bo anything.

The blonde took her jacket off, and prepared the machine. Turning it on and calibrating it to her needs. She positioned the camera onto her forehead, just above her scar. She then pressed the capture button, hearing the sound for a couple of seconds before it went off. Once she was done, she turned the equipment off and checked the films.

There it was, as clear as day. A little pill shaped explosive embedded in her frontal lobe. Not even the best neurosurgeon in the world could take it out without it exploding. Now she had to tell Bo, she could already picture the look on her girlfriend's face. And it wasn't a pretty picture.

Lauren walked over to the door, opening it and seeing Bo standing there with her back against the wall. "Everything okay?" the brunette asked pushing herself off the wall and walking up to her.

"Not really. We need to talk…" the blonde said stepping aside to let the succubus in. Bo frowned and walked in, she felt like she was being called into the principal's office. And for some reason, she had a bad feeling about this conversation.

Lauren closed the door behind her and followed her girlfriend into the middle of the room, the blonde moved over to the x-ray machine. The blonde turned the backlight on with her head scan was placed. The light highlighting the film. Bo looked to the image, she wasn't a doctor but she could tell that it was someone's head. She noticed the little object that was wedged into the person's brain. "Who's is brain is that?" she asked.

"Mine" Lauren said.

The succubus snapped her head around in shock, it was hers? How was that possible? Trick said that her chi would heal Lauren of any wound. "What's going on Lauren?" she asked.

"Peyton injected an explosive into my brain without me knowing. She said if I don't go back to her, she'll hit the detonator and I'll be dead within seconds" the blonde said sadly. Bo shook her head and approached her girlfriend, grabbing her hands. This was not happening, not now, not ever.

"There has to be a way that you can remove it right? Please tell me that you can fix it" the brunette said. Almost begging her.

Lauren shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "If it's tampered with before it's disarmed, it will explode. There is nothing I can do Bo. I'm a dead woman walking" she whimpered.

"No, this isn't how it ends. It's you and me, forever. I'm not letting it slip away. We deserve this, we deserve to be happy for once. Look at me…" the succubus cupped both of her girlfriend's cheeks. "… I am going to fix this. Even if I have to rip that bitch's head off. I will save you, okay? I will" Bo said staring into her eyes and then leaning in for a soft yet passionate kiss. She wasn't losing her again.

They hugged each other for the next five minutes. They just needed this moment to try and process the information. "I have to go back to her" Lauren said quietly.

The succubus shook her head, "No! No way Lauren. You can't be anywhere near her" she said. She didn't want evil skank anywhere near her girlfriend.

"I have to Bo. If I don't go she's going to kill me anyway, you don't know her like I do. She doesn't bluff when it comes to threats. If she says she will hit the switch, then she'll hit the switch. If I go I can try and make a deal with her" the blonde said.

"What kind of deal?" Bo asked. Where was she going with this?

"She wanted me to perform the procedure again right? So all I have to do, is do what she wants. But only if she disarms this piece of crap in my brain" The blonde said. It could work, Peyton obviously need her for her own plan. And if Lauren died, she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"What if she doesn't accept it? What if she hits the switch anyway?" The succubus asked worriedly, that was a risk Lauren was willing to take. But she would make sure that Peyton died along with her.

"Then I will make sure I take her down with me" the blonde said.

"This can't be the only way…" Bo let out with a shake of her head, she didn't want this to be the end. "… I just got you back. I can't lose you again, I won't survive it this time" the brunette whimpered. She couldn't do this, she couldn't watch the love of her life walk away from her. Not again. Lauren smiled, stroking the brunette's cheek softly.

"I don't want to do this either babe, but I don't have any other choice. Let's go home, we can talk it over with the others. Maybe we can come up with a plan" the blonde offered. She was grasping onto the smidgen on hope she had left. And she wasn't letting go yet.

"And if we can't?" Bo asked realistically.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap. That's what we're going to do, come on…" the blonde held her girlfriend's hand and led her out of the lab.

**Unknown Location (1 Hour Later)**

Peyton walked into her brother's hospital room, smiling at her success of her phone call with Lauren. She didn't want to plant that explosive, but she was always taught to have a backup. So that's what she did, of course her methods were anything but pleasant. But she had no time for games at the moment. The brunette saw the doctors and nurses at work on her brother, he was fading fast. With a wave of her hand, they nodded and left the room.

She approached her brother's bedside. He didn't look good, he still had the chuck missing out of his neck. No matter how many times they patched it up in the last year. It kept reopening. And it was getting badly infected. Isaac was as white as a sheet, his forehead was clammy, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Where is she?" he croaked.

Peyton knew that he was referring to Lauren, "I ran into a little hiccup, but she will be here soon enough. I can be very persuasive" she smiled.

"No, you can be diabolical. But that is what you're good at. I can feel my insides rotting, if she doesn't fix me soon I will die for good" he let out.

"You're not dying! You saved me, and now I am saving you. Whatever it takes, you will be well again brother. I give you my word" Peyton said holding his hand tight. She didn't know how he did it, but when she got shot he saved her. She was stronger, faster, she didn't feel pain like she did before. She didn't know how long it would last, but she would use it for as long as she could if it meant saving her brother's life.

"Your word…" Isaac smiled, focusing his strained eyes on his little sister. "… You are an impeccable soldier Peyton, Mom and Dad would be proud of you" he said.

"And of you. If they knew that you found William's killer, they would be proud of you. And of the work you are doing to save other human's from those disgusting monsters" she said. They both felt the loss of their brother William, who was ripped apart by a Wendigo.

"Even if it meant becoming one of those so called monsters?" he asked.

"You know what they say, if you want to stop a bully you need the power to stand up to them. That's all you're doing, you taking their power so you can use it against them. I have killed thousands of them, and I will kill a thousand more if that's what it takes to stop them for good…" Peyton paused as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked the caller I.D. It was Lauren.

"… Speak of the Doctor. I was just talking about you. To what do I owe the phone call?" she asked with a smirk.

"I want to make a deal" Lauren said.

"A deal huh? And what kind of deal would that be?" Peyton asked walking away from her brother's bed.

"I will do whatever it is you want me do, as long as you disarm the device in my brain. Then we are even, I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you voice. I want you to leave me alone for good, do we understand each other?" the blonde asked.

Peyton could tell by her voice that she was serious. Although, she had no intention of ever letting Lauren leave her side. She needed her for more things than just saving her brother. But if that was what it took to get her here, then she could put on an act. "We do" she said.

"I want your word as a soldier" Lauren said, Peyton laughed into the phone. The blonde was clever, she knew how much Peyton loved being a soldier. She honoured her fallen comrades, she followed orders and saw them out with force. But she wasn't a soldier anymore, so giving her word would mean nothing to her now. Back when she was enlisted, it would have meant everything to her. But now? Not so much.

Lauren didn't have to know that yet though.

"I give you my solemn vow, as a soldier… I'll be by to pick you up in twenty, I assume you are with Bo?" she asked.

"I am" Lauren said.

"You might want to say your goodbyes. It might be a while before you see her again. See you soon babe" Peyton knew that using that term would make Lauren's skin crawl. Although, she didn't know why. They were friends once, and ended up having a lot of fun. The brunette ended the call, walking over to her brother and touching his arm.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm off to collect some property…" she said kissing her brother on his head before leaving the room.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

After they had caught their friends up with what was going on, Lauren decided to call Peyton and get the whole deal thing over and done with. And to her surprise, the soldier accepted it and even gave the blonde her word as a soldier. Lauren knew that Peyton had to stick by it. Now all that remained was to say goodbye to her friends again. And she wasn't looking forward to that.

Lauren had already said a quick goodbye to Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi and Trick. Also Hale had turned up in the meantime, not knowing that Lauren was even alive. He was always the last to know everything. But he was glad that she was back, and he had missed her. Unlike Dyson, he had gotten along with her from the start. But as soon as he was seeing her, he was saying goodbye again.

It wasn't fair.

Once they were done, all that was left was Bo. Who was looking away with her arms folded, she didn't want to say goodbye. Because goodbye meant that they weren't going to see each other again. And she wasn't having that. "Bo? So what? You're not going to talk to me now?" Lauren asked coming to stand behind her.

"If that's what it takes for you to stay then you bet" the brunette said.

The blonde turned her around, seeing her red eyes which was had been caused by crying. "I don't want to do this, but if going means that I can live a little longer then that's what I'm going to do. Because the longer I live, the longer I have with you. I gotta do this babe…" she said holding her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"I know… It's just sucks" the brunette breathed out.

Lauren chuckled, "… It sure does" she said.

"How touching…" Everyone turned to see Peyton standing in the doorway.

"We have got to start locking that damn door!" Kenzi said from where she was standing. She couldn't remember a time, where someone **didn't **barge into their home.

"… Aw look, it's everybody" Peyton laughed walking into the house and seeing everyone huddled around together. Dyson didn't like her one bit, and he couldn't help the snarl that escaped his throat. "Watch your growls there Kujo, we're all friends here… Who am I kidding? We're more like frenemies" she smiled to herself.

Bo held onto Lauren's hand as they looked at the cause of their problems. "No backup?" Bo asked. She wondered why Peyton had no lackeys behind her with guns. Peyton shook her head, "What for? I'm not worried for my safety, after all if you kill me then Lauren's beautiful mind goes…" the soldier acted out an explosion with her hands.

The succubus was about to walk forward in anger, only to be stopped by her girlfriend. "You ready babe?" Peyton asked looking to Lauren. That just made Bo even angrier. She was the only one who got to call Lauren that. Bo's eyes flashed blue without her even realising, her inner succubus wanted to defend her mate. But it was pointless, Lauren had to do this.

"You don't get to call me that anymore…" Lauren said with a scowl before turning to Bo, bringing the brunette in for an intimate kiss. She left it last a little longer than usual. Given the situation they found themselves in, it seemed appropriate. "… I love you" she whispered.

"**I love you**" Bo replied.

"This isn't where it ends babe. I found my way back to you once, I can do it again" Lauren winked at her.

"Sort of dying of boredom here!" Peyton called out, she didn't have time for this love sick crap. Lauren huffed, nodding to the succubus once last time before turning away from her and approaching her former mentor. "Thank god for that, for a second there I thought I was going to have to drag you out of here" Peyton smiled.

"Let's get this over with" Lauren said.

Kenzi had stood by her best friend, hugging her from the side. She couldn't imagine how the succubus felt right now. Peyton gestured to the door, telling Lauren to go first. Then she looked to Bo with an evil smirk. "How does it feel to lose her twice?" she goaded her.

Bo was ready to lunge at her, Dyson stopped her with a hand on her arm. "She's just goading you, don't let her win" he whispered in his friend's ear.

"Don't you get it dog boy? I have already won… See you around" Peyton laughed with a wave. Everyone watched as she left the house. Bo wiggled out of Dyson and Kenzi's arms, and without a word she walked upstairs. She just wanted to be alone.

"What do we do know?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson gave a small shrug. "I have no idea Kenz. We just got to trust Lauren…" he sighed scratching his beard.

All they could do was wait.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, poor Bo. God that Peyton is a real bitch huh? I think I might have created a monster. LOL. Haha. Let me know what you guys think. Much Love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Sorry that this one is so late, had some stuff going on. I am so glad that you guys are loving this story. And I can't believe that it has over 150 followers. That is insane! So thank you so much for that and for your support. **

**You're awesome!**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: The Devil's Work**

**Unknown Location**

On the drive over, Lauren didn't utter a word to Peyton. No matter how many times the brunette tried to start a conversation, the blonde would just ignore her and keep her gaze on the passing road outside of her window. Peyton eventually gave up and just kept driving, for a while Lauren was sure that they were going back to the club. But when she noticed that they were nowhere near it she wondered where the soldier was taking her.

Now, an hour later. They were in the middle of nowhere, all that was around them was trees and abandoned structures. Peyton took a turn, driving down a narrow road. Then she saw it, a building that looked like an old abandoned hospital. This must be where Isaac was hiding, although she had no idea why. If Isaac had healed from Dyson's attack then he could be anywhere, doing anything.

Why stay here? It didn't make any sense.

Peyton hit the brakes and brought the truck to a stop. She pulled up the hand brake and then turned to Lauren. "Out you get" she joked. Lauren rolled her eyes and did as she was told, opening the car door and placing her feet on the ground. The blonde looked around, there was no one here. She thought that Peyton would have had some of her men around to guard the perimeter. But nothing.

"What are we doing here?" Lauren asked.

"Always with the questions. There is someone that wishes to see you, follow me…" the brunette said making a move to the entrance of the run down building. Lauren followed closely behind, stepping into the damp infested foyer of whatever kind of hospital this building once was. The blonde looked around, hearing the wind blowing from every open crack, she also heard water dripping from somewhere.

Peyton lead Lauren down the hall, coming to a stop at a room that didn't look as damaged as the rest. She must have had it restored. But why? For what? The brunette opened the door, letting Lauren walk in first. The blonde was shocked as she saw her former boss, lying in a hospital bed looking as if he had been hit by a truck at least twice. Isaac focused his eyes on her, and smiled as best as he could.

"You came" he whispered.

Lauren took steps towards his bed. Gazing over his body, his injuries were still there. The same wound that she saw him with a year ago, was still on his neck. And it was badly infected from what she could see. "It's not like I had much of a choice. How are you still alive?" she asked. It was the only question that entered her mind. And with good reason.

"I don't know. After your **friend**, took a chunk out of my neck i started to heal. But it wasn't permanent, as the months went by I began to get sick. I conducted tests, and they all say the same thing… I am rotting from the inside out Lauren, and you are the only one who can save me" he coughed.

"Me? I can't stop death, there is nothing I can do" she said with a shake of her head. She was a genius, but not even she could prevent someone from dying. If it was his time to go then that was it. Nothing she did would change that.

"Actually there is…" Lauren turned to see Peyton walking up to her with a silver briefcase. She placed on the side of her brother's bed and opened it up. All the blonde saw was five different syringes, these must have been the samples that she stole from the research labs. "… You are going to use **these** to save him" she said.

"He already has Fae DNA, using these won't help!" Lauren said, was she speaking English? She just said that there was nothing she could do.

"The Cabbit DNA is all but gone, I have a team of doctors on his case and they all say that his blood is now human… Again. So you are going to try another one, and if that doesn't work then another and another for however long it takes for you to fix him!" Peyton yelled.

"There is **no** fixing him! His body is withering away, I don't even think he will survive another surgery" the blonde said.

Peyton reached behind her and took a gun out of her waistband, bring it up to Lauren's head. "I didn't bring you here to think! You **will** save his life, because if you don't. I will send a team over to your girlfriend's house and have her shot between the eyes. And you know that I don't bluff" she said.

Lauren didn't have much of a choice now, she knew that when Peyton made a threat that she always saw it through. And if something were to happen to Bo, Lauren would never be able to live with herself. "Alright! Tell me what species' these are from" she said referring to the silver case.

"Phoenix, Strigoi, Incubus, Skinwalker and something called a Jikininki" the brunette said not sure of the last one. Lauren didn't know what to say, those were all very rare creatures. She didn't even know how they got their hands on such special DNA. She honestly believed that half of these were extinct. She needed to way the options in her head, she had to make Isaac something that she and her friends could defeat.

A Phoenix was a mythical firebird that was reborn each time it died. It could also heal itself and heal others with its tears. Lauren didn't think that he was worthy enough of becoming something as special as that. So that was a no.

Strigoi were similar to vampires, except they also fed on souls, had the power to make themselves invisible whenever they liked and they could also shift into any animal they wanted. To give him a power like that was too dangerous, she couldn't do it.

An Incubus was the male version of what Bo was, out of all of them that sounded like the only one that would end up working in their favour. If she transformed him into that, he and Bo would be evenly matched. But whether she would be able to overpower him was something that Lauren was unsure of. She had the utmost faith in her girlfriend's power, and her strength. But Isaac was a fast learner. Like Lauren he had studied the fae for years, he probably knew more about Bo than she did.

Skinwalkers were just like shape shifters, which wasn't that bad. But if they did manage to back him into a corner, he would be able to shift into anything to get himself out of it. Meaning he could transform into something that could rip them all apart. No, that wasn't an option.

The last one, a Jikininki was a very rare species of Fae. Lauren hadn't read much about them because there was so very little written about them. From what she knew, they came from Japan. They were humans who were cursed for being greedy in life, seemed fitting. They were forced to walk the earth for eternity, seeking out and feeding upon human flesh for sustenance. They didn't have any real powers, just sharp claws and razor sharp teeth. Other than that, they were essentially bottom feeders.

They were more like the rats of the fae world.

Lauren thought it over, she didn't want to make him something powerful. She wanted to give him what he deserved. And he deserved an eternity of torture, misery and pain. Much like her life being a slave to the fae. If Isaac wanted to be Fae so badly, then she would grant him his wish. But that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with it. Peyton obviously had no idea what a Jikininki was, and neither did Isaac because he hadn't said anything.

So this was her chance, she needed to dress it up as if it was the best out of a bad bunch. Lauren picked up the Jikininki sample. Looking at it in awe. "I can't believe you found one of these…" she let out as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"… They are extremely rare, this species was hunted down through the ages for their power. The fact that you found one is amazing" the blonde said, secretly laughing inside. She was actually good at this.

"So that's the one then? Will it heal me?" Isaac said, his voice horsed.

"Once I inject you with it, all you will need to do is feed. Then you should heal in a matter of seconds, although I will warn you. The way a Jikininki feeds isn't pleasant" the blonde said, making sure to show one flaw. If she dressed it up too much, they would be onto her.

"**How** do they feed?" Peyton asked.

"On human flesh, and a lot of it. You need to know what you are letting yourself in for" the blonde said. Isaac laughed, he didn't care if he had to swallow a man whole. He just wanted to be cured of this illness. If that meant chowing down on human flesh for the rest of his life then so be it.

"I understand your concern, but I don't care. Prep me, I want this done already" he said. No time to waste, he was dying a little more every second. He needed to do this now. Lauren nodded before turning to Peyton, "That medical team you mentioned? Are they here?" she asked.

"No, but I can call them in if you need them" the brunette said.

"I do, so if you can get them here now that would be great" the doctor said with the fakest smile she had ever given. Peyton chuckled, grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her away from her brother's bed. "Just so you know, if you try anything or have any tricks up your sleeve… that explosive in your brain will be the least of your concerns" she warned her.

"You don't scare me anymore Peyton. The only reason I am here, is so that you leave me alone. Once I do this, you are going to disarm this thing in my head. Then you and your psychotic brother can ride off into the sunset together. Are we clear?" the blonde said, she needed to keep a straight face. She couldn't make it known that she had an ulterior motive.

"Crystal…" Peyton smirked. "… Get him ready, I'll get your team" she said walking out of the room to make a phone call.

**Clubhouse (Bo's Bedroom)**

Since Lauren had left with that maniac, the succubus hadn't left her room. She didn't want to think about what they were doing, she just wanted her girlfriend back safe. Bo didn't like this plan one bit, but she did it because Lauren asked her to respect her choice. And she did. She laid on her bed, looking to the ceiling as she wondered if her girlfriend was alright. Her mind was running rampant, she used to get like this all the time when they were dating.

But now, somehow it was much worse. Bo summarised that it had to do with the mating. Her feeling for the blonde were so strong, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But it was worse in the long run, especially when her worry was trying to suffocate her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Bo took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. It helped but it wasn't much.

"Bo?" the brunette didn't turned her head when she heard Kenzi's voice. She just kept her eyes on the battered ceiling above her. She felt the bed shift a little, Kenzi had taken a seat beside her best friend. "Bo? Come on, talk to me" the girl said.

"About what? How helpless I am, how I am stuck here while my girlfriend is with that psychopath doing god knows what? I didn't save her the first time, and I can't save her now. What good am i? Who the hell would want to be mated to me?" the brunette mumbled as her tears fell. She felt so worthless, she didn't deserve Lauren.

"Lauren…" Kenzi said simply. Bo sat up, resting her back against the headboard. She locked eyes with her best friend, the girl had her serious face on. "… She doesn't care if you **can't** save her, it's not something she expects from you. She loves you for who you are inside, the fact that you can kick ass is a bonus" she smiled.

"You think so?" the brunette asked. Still second guessing herself.

"I **know **so" Kenzi said with a nod.

"What am I supposed to do Kenz? I can't just sit here and do nothing" Bo sighed. She hated being here and not knowing what was going on. She needed to act. "So don't, there has to be something that we can do from here. Something that can help her, right?" the human said hopefully.

The main problem was the explosive in Lauren's brain, there had to be another way to disarm it. She didn't trust Peyton to keep her word. Even soldiers break their promises. "What if we found our own way to disarm the explosive in Lauren's brain?" the brunette suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that exactly?" Kenzi asked, last time she checked she wasn't good at stopping bombs from exploding. Was that even a thing?

"That guy, Jeremy. He mentioned something about Peyton having a technical expert, I bet that they are the ones who made the explosive. God, what was her name? Jane, Jen?" the brunette trailed off trying to think of the name that Jeremy gave them a few days ago.

"Jess?" Kenzi said.

"Yes, Jess! Okay, we need to find her. She's probably at the club…" the succubus said getting up off of the bed. She was acting now, if there was a chance that this Jess girl could help them. Then Bo was going to do everything she could to get the girl on her side.

"What if Peyton took Lauren there? We won't be able to get anywhere near her" Kenzi said.

"…I don't think so, she's probably taken her to wherever Isaac is. Which isn't in the club. Come on, let's go" the succubus said dragging her best friend downstairs with her. She had to save her mate.

**Unknown Location**

After her call to them, it didn't take long for Peyton's team of doctors to get there. They must have been close by. Lauren had authority and she ordered them to prep Isaac ready for the surgery. Although, the room they were doing the procedure in was less than clean. But it was all they had. She had no scrubs, all Peyton provided her with was a surgical apron. Again, less than sanitary. The blonde on a pair of latex gloves, as her team put Isaac to sleep.

She grabbed the syringe, walking over to him and pulling up his shirt slightly. His skin was turning a horrible green, he was right in that he didn't have long. Peyton watched over her vigilantly, she had worked for a whole year for this moment. She wanted to see it through. Lauren placed the Jikininki marrow down on a metal tray, and then picked up a smaller syringe.

"What is that?" Peyton asked, not knowing what the blonde was up to.

"Relax, it's just some anaesthetic. Or would you rather him be in more pain than what he already is?" Lauren asked, she was the one who wanted this. So the blonde would appreciate it if she didn't keep hovering over her while she worked. Peyton seemed to unclench when Lauren explained what it was. The blonde injected Isaac's hip with the anaesthetic. He was out like a light so he didn't feel it.

She then picked the marrow sample back up, hoping to god that she was right in her choice. Lauren pierced Isaac's skin with the needle, pushing deeper until she felt it hit his bone. She pushed further, she could tell that she was in so she pushed down the plunger with her thumb. Slowly so not to rush it. Once she was done, she retracted the needle and then placed it on the metal tray beside her.

"It's done" she said taking off her gloves.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Peyton asked.

"It will take a while for the DNA to travel through his system, he will wake up. But it's going to take some time. I did my part, now you have to do yours" the blonde said facing the soldier who just gave her a frown.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"You know what! Disarm this piece of crap in my head!" Lauren yelled pointing to her temple. Why was Peyton being such a bitch about it? She did what she wanted, she saved her brother. Now she had to come through on her part too. Unless, she never intended to keep her end of the bargain.

Peyton started to laugh hysterically, "Oh wait, you actually thought that I would keep my word? I thought you were supposed to be smart" the brunette chuckled.

"You gave me your word as a soldier! You once told me that soldiers always kept their word" the blonde said.

"I did, and they do. Sadly, this one…" Peyton pointed her thumb to herself. "… Doesn't. Sorry to burst your bubble babe, but you are too valuable to me. I can't just let you go, so it's a good thing that you said your goodbyes. Because the only way that you are leaving here, is in a body bag" the brunette smirked.

"What more could you possibly need me for? I did what you asked, I saved your brother" Lauren said.

"That's right, and you did a bang up job. But why stop here, thanks to you… I will control an entire army of cross breeds. One to help me wipe out the filthy monsters who currently think that they are superior" the soldier said. So that was her plan, have Lauren create an army for herself to take control of.

"I will **never** help you do that" Lauren said shaking her head firmly. Even with what the Fae had done to her, she couldn't be a part of this. Peyton smiled sticking her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small remote.

"Yes you will, unless of course you would like me to push the button?" she said.

"You're threats are empty Peyton, you wouldn't dare use that. You need me, if I go… so does your army!" the blonde was sure that the brunette wouldn't harm her. It was all just big talk. Peyton brought the remote up, pressing one button which made Lauren fall to her knees in pain.

"AHHH!" She held her head as she cried out. It was like someone was electrocuting her.

"Did I forget to tell you that the device in your brain doesn't **just** explode? I'm so sorry…" Peyton said kneeling down next to the blonde, she lifted her chin up. Seeing the blood run from Lauren's nose, she was in tremendous pain.

"What… is happening?" the blonde could barely speak, her face was starting to turn purple from straining.

"… I think I might be giving you an aneurism. And by the looks of it, it's a painful one. If you want me to kill you, **I will**. So please Lauren, do not test me" she said pressing another button. And just like that, the pain in Lauren's head vanished.

"I hate you!" Lauren breathed out while wiping the blood away from her nose.

"Get in line babe…" Peyton said grabbing the blonde's arm and dragging her out of the room. The building that they were currently using, was an old abandoned mental hospital. And Peyton wanted to take advantage of their facilities. She walked Lauren down the hall and it to another room, she pushed the blonde forward watching her fall on the floor. "… Home sweet home" she said with a laugh.

Lauren adjusted quickly, getting to her feet. Looking around she saw that she was in a padded room. She could tell that the walls used to be white, but now they were mostly brown and it smelt horrible in here. "You can't keep me in here forever" she said turning to her ex friend.

"I know, but it will do for now. Get comfy, no one is coming for you" Peyton said.

"That's where you're wrong Peyton. Bo **will** come for me, and when she does… you are going to wish you never laid eyes on me!" the blonde hissed, if there was one thing she knew to be true. It was that Bo would do anything to protect her. And she had ever hope that her girlfriend would come for her, even though she had told her not to. Bo never listened.

"Oh I know, and I'll be ready for her when she does. But don't worry Lauren, when she **does** get here I'll make sure to bring her to see you one last time. You know, before I chop her head off…" the brunette laughed as she slammed the steel door shut. Bringing the rusty latch down hard, making sure it was secure.

**Revolution**

Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson and Vex stormed the club, cutting through anyone who stood in their way. Vex had them all under his control, making them do unspeakable things to themselves. Dyson had knocked a few out, and had killed some who threatened him with a gun. They had no time to play nice anymore. Bo made her way to the basement entrance where she met Lauren before. They didn't know the code, but she didn't need it.

The succubus brought her leg up, kicking the door down with force. Kenzi and Tamsin widened their eyes, this was a new look for Bo. And to be honest, they were kind of terrified of her right now. They both followed her down the stairs, seeing no one. Jeremy mentioned that Jess hung out in the security room, so that was where they were headed.

They walked down the hall, it was like a maze in this place. "Bo?" the brunette turned to see Tamsin pointing to her side. "In here" the blonde said. The succubus ran over to her friend, opening the door and seeing a young girl sitting in front of the ten security monitors. She hadn't heard them come in, she was wearing headphones and eating some chips.

Jess was bopping along to her music, then she leaned in looking at one of the screens. She saw herself, and three women standing behind her. Was this a dream? She paused her iPod, and took her head phones off. Turning in her chair slowly, hoping to god that she was just imagining things. She wasn't, in front of her stood three women who did not look happy in the slightest.

"I think the words you're looking for are, Oh Shit!" Kenzi smiled.

"What do you want?" the girl asked. Bo didn't want to hurt this girl, she couldn't be more than 19 years old. But she still needed her help.

"Your help. Look, I am trying my absolute hardest not to suck the life out of you right now. But I am willing to make a deal, if you are?" the brunette said.

"What kind of deal?" Jess asked.

"Lauren, she has an explosive buried in her brain. And since you are Peyton's techno wiz, I am assuming that you made it?" Bo asked. Jess didn't want to say yes, what if this woman killed her? "Now really isn't the time to piss me off. Yes or No, did you make it?" the succubus asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to do it. Peyton told me to do it, she isn't someone that I can say no to. Before her, I was living on the streets. I had no one and nothing, she gave me a home and a family that cares about me" the girl said, she really didn't want to hurt anyone. But refusing to follow an order given by Peyton was not an option.

"She doesn't care about you. But you know who does? Lauren. And right now, she is dying because of the device you created!" Bo yelled in her face.

"I didn't want that! I love Lauren, she's like the big sister I never had" Jess said. Lauren really looked out for her, and they hung out all the time.

"Then help her, you made the device. Which means you can disarm it right?" Bo asked.

Jess nodded, "Technically, yes. But it's gonna take me some time to jam the signal from the receiver" the girl said.

"How much time?" Tamsin asked.

"Couple of hours, maybe more" Jess said.

She wanted to help, but this was the time frame that they had. There was nothing she could do to make it go any faster. Judging by the look on the brunette's face, she didn't like her answer one bit.

"She could be dead by the time you crack the code! There had to be another way, something that takes less time" the succubus said. There had to be something.

"How does the explosive get set off?" Tamsin asked. She had an idea.

"I made Peyton a personal remote, she can either make the device emit an electrical current or she can arm it. Once they happens, it only takes five seconds for the device to explode" Jess said. Her explanation just made Bo angrier.

"So can you disarm Peyton's remote? So i you could buy some more time to jam the signal of the explosive?" Tamsin asked. As long as the remote was broken then Peyton couldn't use it to kill Lauren.

"Actually yeah! That would take me a couple of minutes, hold on..." The girl said turning around in her seat. She opened up her laptop, typing way too fast for Bo's liking. She couldn't tell what the girl was even doing. "... Got it. Crap!" She let out.

"What?" Bo feared the worst.

"I can only kill the signal for the detonation. I can't kill the electrical surge" the girl said.

"Why not?" Kenzi asked.

"Because it's currently in use" Jess said. The succubus widened her eyes, which meant that Peyton was torturing her girlfriend as they spoke. She was going to rip her head off.

"Can you track the bug in her head?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, i can do that in my sleep" the girl smiled proudly.

"Now isn't the time for pride" the succubus narrowed her eyes at the girl. Jess just nodded and started the trace, which was probably the lucky thing about Lauren having an explosive in her head.

"Got her... She's half an hour away from here. The old Beacon Hills Psychiatric Hospital. That's where you'll find them" the girl said.

Bo nodded, "Tamsin? You're with me, Kenz? You stay here and make sure she disarms that brain bug" she said taking Tamsin with her as she left the room.

Kenzi looked at the girl, "You hear her! Get to it!" The human yelled.

…**.**

**A/N: Stopping here. Let me know what you guys think. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Gotta say, I think out of the entire story and I know that it isn't even complete yet. But I think this is my all-time favourite chapter. I got chills just writing it! Haha. Hope you guys like it too, remember to leave me tons of reviews. Much love xoxo**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 13: Hunted**

**Beacon Hills Mental Hospital**

Once Bo had the location of where Peyton had taken Lauren, she and Tamsin sped off in her car. Nothing was stopping her from getting her love back. She didn't care what Peyton was, a zombie, an amazon, or even the devil. She would take on anything and everything to get Lauren back. The succubus ran every red light until they came to a dirt road. They were practically in the middle of nowhere, Jess wasn't kidding when she said that this place was abandoned.

Bo brought her Camaro to a stop as they reached the front of the building. She and Tamsin saw a black SUV outside of the entrance that obviously belonged to Peyton. They didn't want to let on that they were here. So Bo parked her car behind some trees. The two Fae got out and quickly made their way into the building.

"This place is a maze! How the hell are we supposed to find her?" Tamsin whispered, the hospital was way too big for them to find one person. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Bo shushed the Valkyrie, she needed to concentrate. Thanks to the fact that she and Lauren were mated, the succubus felt like she was being pulled in one specific direction. The brunette smiled and pointed to the corridor in front of them.

"This way…" she said walking forward, Tamsin was confused. There were a bunch of different corridors, how did she know which one to take?

"How do you know that this is the right way?" the Valkyrie asked.

"… I just do. So quit asking me questions and hurry up!" the brunette said. Tamsin huffed and followed her friend down the hall. It took them a good ten minutes before they reached another set of hallways. A maze indeed. Before Bo could listen to her inner succubus for help, she heard Lauren scream. It came from her left, without thinking she made a run for it. Tamsin followed behind, they stopped when they heard someone laughing.

Bo would know that laugh anywhere, she poked her head around the corner and saw Peyton standing in front of a window. She was pushing a button on a small remote, which was obviously the remote that Jess was talking about. The succubus wanted to walk forward, she could feel Lauren's pain. Tamsin held the brunette back. "No, we can't let her know that we're here" she whispered.

"She's hurting her" Bo said. She had to go to her.

Suddenly, Lauren's screams weren't the only thing that they could hear. They also heard a man screaming in pain. Was that Isaac? Peyton stopped what she was doing and looked to her right, her brother must have woken up from his surgery. She looked back to the viewing window of Lauren's padded cell. "Congratulations Lo, you get a break. But don't worry, I'll be back…" she smiled before walking off.

Bo and Tamsin walked forward slowly, they had to be extra quiet. They came to the end of the hall, turning their heads to the right and not seeing Peyton anywhere around. She was gone, for now. Bo looked into the window, seeing her girlfriend laying on the floor. She could see the blood running from her nose. "Tamsin…" she said.

The blonde nodded going to the door, the latch was very rusty and it was stuck. She lifted it with all of her strength, pushing it up enough to unlock it. Although she now had a cut on her hand. "Shit!" she hissed. Bo looked at her worriedly, Tamsin just shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Let's get her and get out of here…" the Valkyrie said pulling the steel door open.

Bo ran in straight away, kneeling beside her girlfriend and lifting her head up. "Lauren? Wake up! I'm here, you're safe now I promise" she whispered stroking her pale cheek. The blonde's eyes fluttered as she felt someone touch her, opening her eyes she saw Bo hovering over her.

"Hey…" she let out with a small smile.

"Hey, here let me heal you…" Bo said leaning in to feed her some chi. Tamsin watched the colour return to Lauren's face, it was amazing. She had never seen a succubus do something like that before. And she had seen a lot in her long life.

Lauren felt her energy replenish as Bo fed her some chi. The succubus stopped the flow and took a deep breath. She had only given her girlfriend a little so she wasn't weak. "Bo, you need to get out of here" the blonde said sitting up, she then wiped the blood from her nose.

"Not without you…" the succubus said. Like she would let her stay here. Before Lauren could say anything else, they head the male screams again. Only this time, they morphed into a grumbled roar. "…What the hell is that?" Bo asked.

"That would be Isaac, in his new and improved body" Lauren said, the succubus helped her girlfriend to her feet. Tamsin was freaking out a little, she had never heard anything roar like that before. And she didn't want to stick around to find out what he was now.

"Shall we go?" the Valkyrie asked gesturing to the door.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, let's go…" she said dragging the succubus out of the room.

**Isaac's Room**

Peyton followed her brother's screams, getting to his room she tried the door only to find that it was jammed. She put her ear to the door, it wasn't just her brother she could hear. She could also hear other people screaming. Then she realised that her medical team was in there when she left. She pushed the door, still not able to open it.

She backed up a bit, then in one swift movement brought her leg up and kicked the door down. Stepping in she saw blood splattered all over the walls, she looked to her brother's bed to see that he wasn't there. Instead, one of the medical staff occupied his bed. Well, his head did anyway. She followed the trail of blood, seeing the rest of the doctor's body on the floor with slashes all over it.

Peyton heard someone gargling on her left, she turned her head to see her other Doctor choking on her own blood as Isaac had his head buried in her neck. What the hell had Lauren done to him? "Isaac?" she called out. He snapped his head up, turning his head to her. She gasped as she looked at him, he snarled at her, his teeth were elongated and razor sharp, and his eyes were bright red. They were almost glowing and his skin was turning grey by the second.

He looked at his sister, licking his blood stained lips as if he was eyeing her up to eat. Isaac stalked forward, his hands at his sides that were now sharp claws. Peyton took out her gun, aiming it up at him. "Isaac! It's me, Peyton. Your sister!" she yelled. He didn't register with her name, or the fact that she was his sister. He roared in her direction as he began to speed up, she pulled the trigger. Shooting him three times in the chest.

He stumbled back slightly, looking down to his wounds which were already healing. Peyton decided to make a break for it, so she ran as fast as she could. The brunette made her way towards the exit, she could hear him following her. She had never been more scare of anything in her entire life that she was right now. She passed Lauren's cell on the way and saw that the door was open, Bo must have come for her.

Peyton passed the threshold of the building, she stopped as she heard her brother scream. Looking at him she saw that the sun light was burning his face, which made him retreat back into the shadow of the rundown hospital.

She was safe, for now. But now she was angry, especially at Lauren. She didn't see the succubus' hunk of junk that she called a car. Which meant that she had probably parked away from the building. She walked to her SUV, popping the trunk and grabbing her favourite .44 Magnum. The more force, the better. She loaded the gun and placed a few more rounds in her pocket just in case.

The brunette closed the trunk and looked around, she needed to get to them before they left. Then she had an idea, why not follow the sound of Lauren's screams as she electrocuted the blonde's brain. Peyton used the remote, pushing the button hard. Just then, she heard Lauren scream in agony. It was coming from the woods ahead of her.

"Got ya…" she smirked running forward following the blonde's screams.

**Revolution**

"Damn it!" Jess yelled hitting her keyboard.

For the last half an hour, Kenzi had been watching the girl type away on her laptop. And she had been hitting snag after snag. "Still not working?" the Goth asked. She knew the answer to the question but she still had to ask.

"Nope. Every time I get close to killing the signal, the bug is being activated giving it enough power to block my hack" the girl said with a sigh.

"So, how is it getting activated?" Kenzi asked.

"By the electrical surge, Peyton must be using the remote. I need her to stop for at least 10 minutes, just enough time for me to kill the receiver" Jess said. Since Peyton kept using the remote to cause Lauren pain, she was powering up the signal. They needed it out of her hands for a while.

"Hang tight…" Kenzi said pulling her phone out of her back pocket and walking out of the room to call Tamsin.

**Beacon Hills Mental Hospital (Outskirts)**

Just as they were about to reach the car, Lauren collapsed holding her head while screaming. Bo knew that Peyton was using the remote, which meant that the soldier knew that they had come for her. Tamsin had taken a call to Kenzi, as Bo tended to her girlfriend. The succubus got down on her knees, getting to eyelevel with her girlfriend. She placed her hands over Lauren's as the blonde continued to hold her head. "Babe, look at me…" Bo said. Lauren shook her head and cried in agony.

She couldn't even open her eyes, the pain was too severe. "… Lauren? Come on, you're stronger than this. Fight it!" the succubus said.

"Why fight when she can't win?" Bo turned her head to see Peyton standing there holding the remote and a gun. Tamsin came out of nowhere and tackled the soldier to the ground, causing her to drop the remote. Lauren stopped screaming and opened her tired eyes, she saw Tamsin and Peyton wrestling on the muddy floor.

Peyton head butted Tamsin, pushing the Valkyrie off of her before grabbing the remote again. Before Lauren could get to her feet, the soldier pressed it again. The doctor was immobilised again, falling to the floor and clutching her head. "When are you going to learn? I will **always** win!" Peyton smirked.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded. Causing the birds that were nesting in the trees above them to fly away in terror. Lauren's pain stopped, looking up she saw Peyton standing there. **Without** her precious little torture remote. Tamsin was on the ground, she had the soldier's gun in her hand. She shot the remote out of her hand.

Before Peyton made an appearance, she was on the phone to Kenzi who said that Jess needed more time and the only way to do that was to get the remote away from Peyton. Now it was.

Peyton was beyond pissed now. She walked over to Tamsin, kicking the gun out of her hand and pulling the Valkyrie up by her throat. "That was clever… But see, now you have **really** pissed me off!" the brunette hissed in her face.

Tamsin needed to get out of her grip, so she decided to cast doubt on her. Her face distorted into her usual skeleton like mask. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, are you expecting me to tremble with fear? Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your power sucks…" the brunette laughed, twisting her hands around Tamsin's neck and snapping it without hesitation.

"No! Tamsin!" Bo yelled, she couldn't believe it. Tamsin was dead, she was one of the strongest Fae in the world and she had her neck snapped like a twig. Peyton dropped the Valkyrie to the floor like a piece of rubbish before picking up her gun.

"Well, that was just no fun at all. I thought Valkyries were supposed to be tough…" the soldier laughed. Bo was about to get up when Peyton aimed the gun at her. "… I wouldn't. You're fast, but you're not faster than a bullet. To be honest, your life doesn't matter to me in the slightest. Now, your girlfriend there…" the soldier pointed to Lauren who was trying to get her bearings.

"… She's a different story" Peyton said approaching them.

"You don't want her Peyton, you want me. I'm guessing that you saw Isaac?" Lauren smirked, she couldn't help but be proud of her handy work.

"I did, I'm glad that you find it amusing. Sadly, I don't…" Peyton said shooting Bo in her leg. The succubus cried out in pain as she held her bleeding thigh. Lauren crawled over and placed her hands over her girlfriend's wound. Applying pressure. "… Not so much with the smirking now are we Dr. Lewis?" the soldier said.

"What did you do to my brother?" she asked pulling back the hammer on her magnum.

"I gave him what he wanted" Lauren said.

That wasn't going to work for Peyton, the soldier shot off another round. This time hitting the succubus' shoulder. Bo jerked her body as the pain just got worse. "STOP IT!" Lauren yelled, taking off her jacket and holding it to her girlfriend's wound.

"You didn't answer my question. **What**, did you do to my brother?!" Peyton asked again. She heard nothing from Lauren. "Next one goes in her head Lauren, do the decent thing and answer me" she added pulling back the hammer again.

"The DNA I used in the surgery wasn't as great as I made it out to be…" the blonde started, she looked down to her girlfriend who was losing consciousness thanks to the loss of blood. Then she felt something tap her hand, looking down further she saw Bo's hand holding a small knife. She was passing it to her. Lauren took it and hid it under her leg. She needed an opening before she used it.

"What's happening to him?" Peyton asked coming closer to them.

"… What your partner in crime **Curtis Knox** failed to tell you, was that the research labs that you stole from… also tested the DNA of a different type of species. One that was lesser than the Fae themselves" Lauren explained.

"Spit it out! What kind of species?" the soldier yelled.

Lauren turned to her with a proud smirk. "Underfae…" she said. "… Your brother is gone, what remains now is a vicious predator driven by one single desire" she added.

"Which is?" the brunette asked.

"To feed and kill **whatever** and **whoever** he sees…" Lauren said, taking the small knife out from under leg and jamming it in Peyton's knee. The soldier screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Dropping her gun as she did so. Lauren grabbed the gun, and fired two rounds in the brunette's chest. Peyton gasped and fell backwards onto the dirt. It didn't take her long to choke on her own blood.

Lauren turned back to her girlfriend, who was barely hanging on. "BO! Stay with me! Come on babe, please…" the blonde cried, she couldn't lose her. The doctor turned the succubus around slightly, looking for an exit wound in her shoulder. She didn't see one, if Bo was going to heal she needed to get the bullet out first. "… I'm sorry babe, but this is going to hurt. Just hang on" she said digging her fingers into the succubus' wound.

Bo's eyes snapped open as she felt the excruciating pain of her girlfriend's finger digging around in her shoulder. Lauren found the bullet quickly, pulling it out as fast and as gentle as she could. Bo took a breath of relief as she felt the pain subside a little. Without another word, the blonde brought her girlfriend in for a kiss. Letting Bo's inner succubus do the rest of the work, the brunette pulled the blonde's chi.

Her pain was fading fast. Once Bo knew that she was healed, she stopped the feed and pulled back. "Thank you…" she let out in a breath.

"You're welcome" Lauren smiled giving her a hug. Both of them pulled apart when they realised that they had lost someone close to them. They got up, and walked over to Tamsin's dead body. "This is all my fault" the blonde sighed. She brought Peyton into their lives, and now Tamsin was dead.

"No, it's not. It's Peyton's fault, and it's not like we're not going to see Tamsin again. She's a Valkyrie, they have many lives. We will just take her body home and wait for her to be reborn…. Come on, let's get out of here" the succubus said, both of them picked Tamsin up and moved her into the backseat of Bo's car. Once they were in, they sped off onto the road. They were ready to put this day behind them.

Peyton shot up from where she laid. Breathing heavy as she adjusted to being alive again. The brunette laughed, she couldn't help but find this whole situation funny. Lauren had shot her, and thought that, that was it. She was wrong. When Isaac saved her from death all those years ago, something about Peyton had changed.

When she would get hurt, she would heal the next day. And when she died, within a couple of minutes she was back to the land of the living. She didn't know how he did it, or what he used to make her this way. But right now, she was grateful for it. Luckily, when Lauren shot her the bullets went straight through. Although, it would take a while for her to heal. Thankfully the wounds didn't bleed.

Lauren thought she had killed Peyton, but how could you kill someone who was already dead?

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Once Bo and Lauren got back to the club, the informed their friends of Tamsin's death. And that it was going to be okay, because she was destined to be reborn. Although, none of them knew how long that would take. Jess also apologised to Lauren for creating the device that was currently in her head, and also that she had disarmed it for good. The blonde wanted Jess to stay with her, so she could keep an eye on the girl.

But Jess wanted to have a fresh start, the best thing about Peyton being gone was that Jess now had access to the her bank account. The girl had already withdrew her cut and intended to make a life for herself away from all of the drama. She also worked her hacker magic and deposited a hefty amount of cash into Lauren's bank account. She thought that the blonde deserved it.

After they said their goodbyes, Bo thought it was best that everyone went home. Dyson and Vex took Tamsin's body to the Light Fae compound where it would be reserved and looked after until she was reborn. Hale didn't care that she was dark fae, the Valkyrie was family.

Kenzi decided to head over to the dahl and give Trick the good news. Which left Bo and Lauren in the clubhouse. They were currently lying on the couch, cuddled up together. "Can't say we have boring lives" the brunette laughed.

"No, we definitely don't… Although, I would rather not make this a habit" Lauren said as she rested her head on Bo's healed shoulder.

"Me neither, so is what you said about Isaac true? Did you really turn him into an Underfae?" the brunette asked, when she was injured she heard her girlfriend's words. But they made no sense to her.

"Yep, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it" the blonde said. Isaac was now cursed to live an eternity of blood lust, he could eat a million corpses. And he still wouldn't have satisfaction. Lauren had given him a death sentence in the form of an immortal life. To have just killed him would have given him peace that he didn't deserve.

"I'm not complaining. I think you made the right choice, although I do worry about having someone like him on the loose" Bo said wearily. From what Lauren had told her, the species he now was were dangerous.

"It's okay Bo, Jikininki are nesting creatures. That hospital is now his territory, he won't leave it for anything. And if he does, it will be to hunt. But he won't go further than a few miles. That doesn't even cover the forest" Lauren said.

"You think of everything don't you" Bo laughed, her girlfriend was a genius.

"That was a total coincidence, I swear" the blonde chuckled. She didn't want to toot her own horn but yeah, she did overthink everything. And it always paid off in the long run. Bo turned her head, leaning down to kiss her. Everything was finally getting back on track, she had her girlfriend back with her, Peyton was dead, and Isaac was out of their lives.

"I have waited so long for this moment…" Bo breathed out.

"I'm never leaving you again, I promise you that" Lauren said.

"… And I promise to hold you to that" the brunette laughed leaning in again. Lauren rolled on top of her girlfriend as they got lost in their kissing. Bo ran her hands underneath the blonde's shirt, touching the skin on her lower back.

"How are your wounds?" Lauren asked pulling back.

The succubus frowned, why was she asking her that when she knew that they were healed? "They're fine, you healed me remember" she said. The blonde sighed, for a succubus Bo could be a little dense sometimes.

"Are you sure? Not even a little twinge?" she asked again, this time raising her eyebrows trying to give her a hint.

Bo shook her head, "No…" then she caught on. "… Oh, right. Yeah, are you kidding me? They hurt like hell!" she said finally understanding what the hell she was on about. Lauren sighed in relief. God she was slow sometimes. The blonde nodded and kissed her again, this time harder and leaving it for longer. They didn't really want to end up having sex on the couch, just because Kenzi would probably be home soon and she wouldn't be happy about it.

With her renewed strength, Bo lifted her girlfriend up and carried her upstairs. Where they made the most of the night, exploring each other like they had done a hundred times before. But it was different now.

Now they had no worry of something lurking around the corner, they were finally free to live their lives the way that they chose to. No bad guys, no threats, just them and their love for each other.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, how long will the happy moment last for? Stay tuned, let me know what you thought and thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again, sorry about the delay for this story. Laptop problems, what can I say? But it's all sorted now and hopefully everything will get back to normal now. We still have a long way to go in this story yet. And I love that you guys love it, it's been a lot of fun for me to wright and when it does eventually come to a close I am going to miss it very much. **

**Anyway, enough from me… Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 14: Rebirth**

**Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

Now that Peyton and Isaac had been finally taken care of, Bo and Lauren were starting to get back into their old routine. And by routine, they mean sex. Lots and lots of sex. Which to Kenzi's dismay was interrupting her quality time with her TV shows. Although, it was nice to see her best friend back to the way she used to be. **Before** she lost Lauren a year ago. The human was currently in the living room trying to catch up on The Walking Dead episodes that she had missed thanks to everything that was going on.

But she could barely here what was happening on the TV due to the loud moans that were coming from upstairs. Kenzi picked up the remote and hit the volume button, putting it louder than she should have. She couldn't hear the moans anymore, so she smiled and sunk back into the couch. She got five minutes into the episode, just long enough to see some zombies get killed when she started to hear giggling coming from above her.

"Oh come on! Can I get some peace?!" Kenzi huffed. All she wanted to do was watch her show, was that so hard?

**Bo's Bedroom**

Given the fact that they could hear Kenzi yelling downstairs, Bo and Lauren decided to bow out of another round. Even though they were clearly up for it. "Gotta say, I am loving this whole mating thing" the brunette laughed as she laid back on the bed. She felt close to Lauren before, but now it was ten times better. And she loved it. It felt like they were connected, in more ways than one. She never wanted it to end.

"Me too. Still no idea how it happened?" Lauren asked, not that she was complaining. But it would just be nice to know the how and why of the whole situation.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, not even Trick can understand it. I guess it will just have to remain a mystery for now" she said wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend as they laid there. Lauren had her head resting on Bo's shoulder. She didn't mind not knowing how it happened, all that mattered now was that they were together.

"Nothing wrong with a little mystery" the blonde said.

The succubus hummed in agreement. This was all she wanted. To have the love of her life with her. The last week had been more than Bo could have asked for. She and Lauren barely spent anytime apart. Although, the succubus had taken a lot of cases this week. Not because she wanted to, but because she needed to. Ever since they had come back from dealing with Peyton, Bo realised that she didn't want to waste another moment with Lauren.

So with the help of Kenzi, she had been planning something very special. But she had yet to reveal it to her girlfriend yet. Truth be told she was a little nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. She just didn't know how Lauren would react. And that scared her. Over the last week, Bo had taken very high profile cases. Mostly because they paid handsomely. And money was something that she really needed if she was going to pull this thing off.

"I don't know about you but I am super thirsty, so I am going to head down to the kitchen and get us something to drink…" Lauren smiled, they had worked up quite the sweat in their intimacy. The blonde sat up before leaning down and pecking the succubus on her lips and then hopped off the bed to grab one of her girlfriend's robes.

Bo took that as her opportunity to put her plan into action, but first she needed to throw some clothes on. She didn't want to do it naked. The brunette jumped up off the bed, hurrying to put some clothes on. She went with some boy shorts and a black tank top before running over to her weapons chest. She knew that Lauren would never look in there. So it was the perfect hiding place.

The succubus reached in and pulled out a small white velvet box, this was it. She opened the box checking the contents over once more. Smiling as she saw the shine of the princess cut diamond. Bo went back and forth while trying to find the perfect ring. But for some reason when she looked at this one, she knew it was perfect. She heard footstep from outside of her room, closing the box she got up and jumped back onto the bed.

Lauren walked back into the bedroom carrying two bottles of water, immediately seeing that her girlfriend was wearing clothes. "Bowing out completely huh?" she smirked pointing to her attire. Bo looked down, seeing her once naked body covered.

"Yeah well, I think if we don't stop now Kenzi will go nuclear…" the succubus laughed. Lauren chuckled throwing the bottles to her girlfriend before finding some clothes of her own. Bo's nerves were going again, she needed to hold herself together if she was going to get through this. Once she was changed, the blonde got back into bed. She didn't really want to go anywhere today. "… Hey? Can we talk privately for a second?" the succubus asked.

Lauren looked around the empty bedroom. Bo did realise it was just the two of them right? She turned back to her girlfriend, "Uh… we're alone" she laughed.

The brunette now realised what she had said. "Yeah right, sorry…" she stuttered. Lauren could tell that there was something wrong with her girlfriend. She was acting stranger than usual, and it was kind of freaking her out.

"Are you okay Bo?" she asked.

Bo nodded, "Yes, at least I think so. I hope so, if everything goes to plan…" she said reaching under her pillow for the box. As soon as she pulled it out, Lauren's eyes widened in shock. Was this what she thought it was? "… Lauren, the day that I thought you died. Was the day that a big part of **me** died too, and when I saw that you were alive that part of me came back to life again…" the succubus trailed off as she lifted the lid of the small box.

Lauren's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe that this was happening right now. "… It was a cruel punishment but, I had to lose you to realise that I don't **ever** want to be parted from you. And the fact that we are mated makes it even more special. I love you Lauren, will you marry me?" Bo asked.

The blonde was speechless. But not that speechless because without a thought she knew what her answer was. "Yes" she whispered.

"Really?" the succubus asked, she couldn't help it. This was new ground for her, and she knew that Lauren could probably find someone better than her to end up with. Someone who shared her interests, someone with an actually job, with a good education. Someone who could give her everything that **she **couldn't. And yet, Lauren said yes.

Lauren nodded, "I love you too. We've lost a year already, I don't want to lose a minute more" she said before bringing the succubus into a passionate and yet gentle kiss. This was something that they needed, to feel loved by each other. Enough to make the decision to spend the rest of their lives together. As they pulled away from each other, Bo took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her **fiancé's **finger.

"Bo, it's beautiful. I hate to think how much you spent on this" Lauren said admiring her sparkling engagement ring. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, because she was. But she knew that Bo didn't have a lot, and what she did have she desperately needed to keep.

The succubus shook her head. "Nothing is too much for you" she smiled. They were about to lean in again, when Bo's phone started to ring. They didn't want to answer it, but they had to keep it open for Dyson or Hale who had been staying at the compound watching over Tamsin's body. It had been a week and the Valkyrie had yet to be reborn, which just made them worry.

Bo groaned and grabbed her cell, seeing that it was Dyson she answered it. "Any change on Tamsin?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah about that? Lauren needs to get down here right now, in 1500 years I have never been in this situation. And I am out of my depth, can you get down here? Like now?" the wolf said into the microphone. He sounded panicked.

"Of course, we'll be right there" the succubus said hanging up.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"It's Tamsin, something's wrong. Dyson sounds really freaked out, we better go…" the brunette said getting up off of the bed and going to get dressed. Lauren followed her, for Dyson to sound scared it must be bad.

**Light Fae Compound (30 Minutes Later)**

As soon as they got dressed, they went to tell Kenzi but found the small human passed out on the couch right in the middle of her favourite show. They had probably kept her up all night, so they left her to sleep. But they did leave her a note as to where they were if she woke up while they were gone. Once they got to the compound, both women were worried as to what they would find.

Bo and Lauren got to Tamsin's room only to find Dyson waiting for them in the hallway. "Thank god! What took you so long?" he asked.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you? Is it really that bad?" Bo asked with a frown, she had never seen Dyson like this before.

"It's worse, much worse" he said.

Lauren had to know what was so terrifying, she stepped aside the wolf and entered the room. Seeing what had Dyson so scared. Tamsin had been reborn, and all that remained of her now was a tiny baby girl. Who was on her stomach, naked and trying to crawl up the bed. "Seriously? This was what you were so scared of? A baby?" she asked.

"I **don't** do babies…" Dyson said keeping his distance, "… Besides, she keeps crying and squirming around. And she's **naked**" he said pointing to her. Lauren laughed, this wasn't the day she had I mind. But she was a doctor, and right now this baby needed to be checked out. She quickly grabbed a spare blanked from the supply closet and then wrapped it around the baby. She was fussing, probably because she was hungry.

Lauren picked her up and bounced her slightly trying to calm her. "She must be hungry" she said checking her over. The baby didn't seem harmed, she was actually kind of cute. Lauren never thought she would call Tamsin of all people, **cute**.

"Allow me to go out and get some takeout…" Dyson smiled, grabbing his jacket eager to leave. He didn't like babies, he just didn't mix well with them.

"**No** takeout! Do you know anything? She needs formula and baby food…" the blonde said, instantly seeing the confusion on the wolf's face. "… Just go to a grocery store, and get whatever you can for a…" the blonde stopped to look Tamsin over again trying to guess her age. She looked as if she was about 10 months, or maybe 12. "… 10 month old" she said.

"Got it. What about diapers and stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, we are definitely going to need some of those" Lauren said as she continued to bounce the baby girl in her arms. Now that he had his job, Dyson made a break for it. He was glad to be out of there. Bo walked over to them, looking at the baby who was clearly smitten with the person that was holding her.

"This is so weird… I've never known **Tamsin** to be this quiet" she joked.

"That's what being reborn is all about. She's starting the cycle of life all over again, and that means being a baby… **again**. Although, I have no idea how long she will stay like this" the blonde said.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Valkyries aren't like normal fae, when they are reborn they hit a series of growth spurts until they are at the age they died at. But once she gets back to normal, she'll live for god knows how many years" the blonde explained. Valkyries were a powerful species.

"Wow, that's quite the party trick…" the succubus chuckled. Tamsin was currently grabbing fistfuls of Lauren's hair, smiling as she played with it in her tiny hands. "… I think she likes you" she chuckled. Lauren smiled and tried to pull her hands way. But she just grabbed on even more.

"I think we should get a clean diaper on her, before she starts to… you know" the blonde made a face, she didn't really feel like cleaning anything up.

"Yeah, but don't we have to wait for Dyson to get back?" Bo asked. How could they change her into a diaper if they didn't have any? Lauren shook her head, "There are probably some in the maternity ward, come on…" she said walking to the door.

"There's a maternity ward in here?" the succubus asked following her fiancé out of the room, she thought that it was just an accident and emergency clinic. Boy was she wrong. On the way out, the two women ran into Hale.

"Whoa! Why do you guys have a baby?" he asked. This was weird.

"Hale, it's Tamsin" Lauren laughed. The sired raised an eyebrow, that was definitely weird. He had left Dyson a few hours ago and now he finds a baby.

"Oh, okay. Well, where are you taking her?" he asked.

"To the maternity wing, apparently" Bo said still wondering how she never noticed that the clinic had one. Hale nodded, since Tamsin was a baby that was probably the best place for her to be now. "Okay, well I won't stop you then. But Lauren? I was about to call you… Curtis Knox turned himself into the elders, he's being trialled for his crimes against the Light. I just thought that you should know" he said.

"That's good. Let me know how it works out" she said, she was beyond happy that, that bastard was paying for his crimes. He deserved everything that he was going to get.

"Also, I was wondering if you wanted your old job back. Seeing as in I am in need of a new Chief Medical Officer. You're the only person I want for the job" he said. Lauren didn't know how to answer that, she did miss being in the lab and doing research. But she didn't know if she could be the same person she was before. So much had happened in this last year, and the she wasn't the same person she used to be.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" she asked.

"Of course, take your time… I'll see you guys later" the siren smiled before walking past them and down the hallway.

"So where were we? Oh yeah, maternity wing…" Lauren chuckled making a move forward. Bo could tell that the blonde was a little conflicted by that offer, and she obviously didn't want to talk about it now otherwise she would have said something. So Bo wasn't going to push her before she was ready.

**Maternity Wing**

All they heard when they entered the ward, was crying babies. Everywhere. And if they didn't hear the screaming coming from babies, then they heard them coming from expectant mothers who were in labour. Lauren walked to the desk, the nurse looked like she had seen a ghost. "Dr. Lewis? I thought that you were—"

"Dead? Yes, my death was greatly exaggerated. To be honest it was just a big misunderstanding" Lauren smiled.

"Oh, alright. Well, it's good to have you back. You have been sorely missed. What can I help you with?" the nurse asked.

Lauren held up the baby girl she was currently holding, "Diapers, clothes, and some formula. She is very hungry" the blonde explained. The nurse nodded and rounded the desk, taking the baby from her arms. Earning a sad moan from Tamsin.

"I didn't realise that you had a daughter" she smiled.

Bo and Lauren both looked at each other, oh this was so wrong. "I didn't, she's not mine. She's actually a friend of ours, a Valkyrie. And she's been reborn" the blonde made sure she knew that Tamsin wasn't her child. That would be very weird.

"Oh, my apologies. No problem, I will get her sorted out and come find you when she's done" the nurse said before turning to walk away with Tamsin, who was already crying because she was no longer being held by Lauren.

"We should call Trick, and ask him about this whole situation" the blonde said turning to her fiancé. She hadn't read a lot about Valkyries, and Trick was over 2000 years old. So if anyone knew anything then it was him.

"After you babe" Bo smiled, as they were about to leave the room to make the call. One of the nurses called out to Lauren. The blonde turned back to see the nurse looking rather frustrated. She waved them over, running into the room they saw that baby Tamsin was screaming bloody murder as they tried to get a diaper on her.

"What's wrong with her?" Bo asked.

"I have no idea, she won't stop crying or fidgeting" the nurse said in a huff. Lauren walked over to the bassinet that they had her in. As soon as Tamsin laid eyes on Lauren, she immediately stopped crying and reached her arms up. She wanted to be held. "I think she has a soft spot for you Dr. Lewis" the nurse smiled.

"So it would seem…" Lauren turned to Bo with a worried look, "… Call Trick" she said with urgency. They needed to know what was happening. And quick. Every time the nurse tried to approach Tamsin, she would cry. So Lauren thought that the only option was to change the baby herself. The blonde fastened a clean diaper on her and then quickly changed her into a white onesie that the nurses had. They had thousands for new-born babies.

Lauren lifted Tamsin up into her arms again, the baby girl resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She had really taken a shining to her. Which was odd, since she and Tamsin never really got along before. She just hoped that Trick would have some answers. Lauren rocked her until eventually she fell asleep in her arms, sucking on the pacifier that one of the nurses had given her. The blonde would be lying if she said she didn't find this experience appealing.

She always wondered what it would be like to have a child of her own, let alone a daughter. Being with Tamsin like this just made that dream all the more clear. Bo came back into the room, ready to say something only for Lauren to shush her with a finger on her lips. The succubus walked over slowly, seeing the baby girl fast asleep. "Trick said he might have some ideas, but he can't leave the Dahl until later. What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Normally I would say leave her here to sleep, but I have a feeling once she wakes up it's going to be world war three. I just don't get why she only likes me" the blonde said.

"What's not to like?" Bo smirked giving her fiancé a wink.

"Should we just take her home? Technically, she's not Light Fae. So she can't exactly stay here, and maybe taking her back to the clubhouse would speed up the ageing process" the blonde said.

"How so?" the succubus asked. She didn't understand how a house with no heating, no walls, and hardly a roof would trigger Tamsin's growth spurt.

"Well, she lived there before she died. It's familiar to her, maybe she needs to be around things like that for the process to work. I don't know, I'm kind of winging it here" Lauren sighed. She hated not knowing.

"But are you sure we want to bring a baby into the house? What if she stays like this for a while?" the succubus asked with a worried gaze. She wasn't really good with babies, she liked them and they were cute. But she didn't think that she had a maternal bone in her body. Clearly Lauren did.

"I really don't think we have a choice at this point" Lauren said with a shrug, she didn't know what else to do.

Bo thought it over, it was a big thing for them to do. But Tamsin was a part of their family, she died trying to help them. And if it wasn't for her, Peyton would have fried Lauren's brain with that remote. They owed her this. "Alright then, I'll call Dyson and tell him to also buy a crib and to bring the rest of the stuff back to the house. Let's go" the brunette said.

**Beacon Hills Mental Hospital**

Over the last week, Peyton had spent the majority of her time in her club. Healing from the two bullet holes in her chest and the stab wound on her knee. She looked a little worse for wear but that wasn't going to stop her from enacting her revenge on the good doctor. When she got back to the club a week ago, every room was empty. Even Jess'. Peyton was disappointed with the girl, she treated her like family and this was how she betrayed her. Although, Peyton didn't really care about them.

She kept them sweet to get what she wanted out of them. But she didn't need anyone anymore, all she needed was loaded gun. And she had thousands of those. Although, the one person she did care about was gone. At least in some sense. Once she had healed up, Peyton made her way back to the abandoned hospital where her brother was currently hiding out. It was only midday, and the sun was shining in the sky. So she knew she was safe.

Due to his new form, Isaac couldn't walk in the sun. It burned him, kind of like a vampire. She walked through the forest, seeing the countless blood trails leading directly back to the hospital. He must hunt at night, the only things out here worth devouring were deers, rabbits, and other small woodland creatures.

The brunette got to the entrance, seeing that the two rusted doors were still open. Then she heard a low growl coming from inside. Stalking forward, she then saw the ominous glow of her brother's red eyes. "Hello brother…" she said coming to sit next to the threshold. She knew that she was safe, he couldn't cross it without burning himself. "… I brought you something" she said digging into her bag.

Peyton pulled out a large white plastic bag, which made Isaac snarl from the smell of its contents. She had stopped by a butcher and bought cutlets of raw meat for him. She unfolded the paper and showed it to him, he got down on his hands and knees like a dog. Peyton threw the open bag past the threshold. Isaac grabbed it at started to chow down on the raw meat.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make her pay for what she did to you. I promise… I'll let them have their fun, I'll let them think that they are safe. That they have nothing to fear, and then when they least expect it… I'll slay them all" she said, her voice laced with determination.

If they wanted a war, they were going to get one.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

Once they got home, Kenzi was shocked to see that Lauren was carrying a sleeping baby. But then her shock turned to confusion when Bo revealed that the baby was actually Tamsin at the start of her rebirth. Kenzi also clocked the lovely diamond ring that Lauren was sporting, she offered her congratulations to the happy couple who were more than welcome. Lauren sat with a sleeping Tamsin on the couch, she didn't know where else to leave her sleep. And she figured by the time she woke up, the baby would be back to crying again.

The three women looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake Tamsin. Yep, it was definitely her. Bo opened the front door to see Dyson with a bunch of bags in his hands and a large box at his feet. "Little help?" he asked. The succubus grabbed some of the bags, as did Kenzi while Dyson lifted the heavy box.

They dropped all of the stuff in the living room, not knowing what to do with it. "What the hell is all of this? Lauren said diapers and baby food" Bo said, how did that translate to seven bags full of crap?

"I know, but I asked one of the clerks for help and she told me I would need all of this stuff. What was I supposed to do?" he said. This was not is area.

"It's okay Dyson, so what did you get?" Lauren asked from where she was sitting.

"Umm, a crib, tons of baby food, enough formula to last a couple of months, some toys, milk bottles, bath stuff, clothes, pyjamas… Oh, and diapers" he smiled holding up the big bag of huggies.

"Was there anything **left **in the store?" Kenzi laughed. This was all too funny for her. Tamsin was a baby, Lauren and Bo were now taking care of her and Dyson went shopping in a baby store. Where was her camera?

"Your help is appreciated Dyson, do you think you could set the crib up in the bedroom?" Lauren asked. Dyson nodded and grabbed the box before heading up to Bo's bedroom. While Bo and Kenzi were emptying the bags, Trick made his way into the house. Instantly frowning at the sight before him. This was beyond strange.

"Did someone say something about a baby?" he joked coming to sit next to Lauren.

"Yes, any information?" she asked.

"Actually yes, I did find something. But I don't think that you are going to like it…" he said simply. He was right, she didn't like it. And he hadn't even told her yet. "… When a Valkyrie begins a new life cycle, she must become an infant for the most part. As soon as she hits her first growth spurt, the time periods will get shorter as they go on" he said.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with why she only likes me?" Lauren asked.

"When they are at this age, they must have someone to imprint on. Someone they feel safe around, normally that person is a female. Were you the first person to approach her?" he asked.

"I think so, Dyson was the only one who was watching her" Lauren said.

"Then it is as I thought, Tamsin thinks of you as her mother. Therefore, you are the only one that she feels safe with right now. Once she grows up a bit more, the attachment will decrease. Until it's gone completely" Trick said.

"So you are saying that, until she hits her first spurt… that I have to be her Mother?" the blonde asked, she just got engaged and now she had to be the adoptive mother to a Valkyrie who she had slapped in the past.

"You don't have to be, but that is what she sees…" he said, Trick looked down and then saw the ring on Lauren's finger. Did he miss something? "… Is that an engagement ring?" he asked pointing to her hand.

Bo smiled and walked forward, she hadn't let Trick in on her plan. "It is. I proposed earlier" she said. Trick smiled wide, he was beyond happy for his granddaughter. He had seen how much Lauren's death affected her before, now she had her back and they were getting married. It was what was meant to happen.

"Congratulations…" he said before turning to Lauren and resting a hand on her shoulder. "… And welcome to the family" he smiled.

…**..**

**A/N: Okay, stopping here. Hope you guys like this one, I wanted to put a different spin onto Tamsin's rebirth thing. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just want to apologise for this update being late, as I mentioned on my twitter. I have been interviewing for a bunch of apprenticeships this week and last week. If I could just stay home and write, I would but sadly real life does take that dream away from me. LOL. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one. Have fun :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 15: Somebody's Watching Me**

**Clubhouse**

By the time that Bo and Kenzi had emptied all of the shopping bags and put the baby stuff away, baby Tamsin was awake and crying. Actually it was more like screeching. And it was driving Kenzi insane. "Forget liver damage! I am going to die from the blood loss of the massive hearing trauma I am experiencing right now!" the girl yelled covering her ears. Tamsin's cries just got louder.

"She's hungry, Bo? Can you make some formula?" Lauren asked while bouncing the tiny blonde in her arms. The brunette nodded, and quickly set off to get the baby some food. "I know, it's okay Tamsin" the blonde said shushing her while rubbing her back. Five minutes later Bo came back with a bottle of milk all ready to go. Thank god for the instructions on the formula tin.

Lauren grabbed the bottle with her free hand and placed it near Tamsin's mouth, the baby girl stopped crying as she latched on to the teat. Everyone sighed in relief as she drank the milk without another sound. Kenzi removed her hands from her ears, "Am I deaf?" she asked worriedly. One minute she had heard curdling screams and now nothing.

"No, Kenz. You're not deaf…" the succubus chuckled before turning to her fiancé. "… Even in baby form, Tamsin **loves** making a scene" she laughed. Lauren didn't need to hold the bottle since Tamsin was now feeding herself. While resting her small head on Lauren's shoulder. It was odd, but Lauren kind of liked it.

"She sure does… It's so weird, seeing her like this. She's so, innocent" the blonde said in awe as she watched the baby girl drink the last of her milk. Lauren pulled the empty bottle away from her and handed it to Bo, then placed the baby over her shoulder so that she could burp her.

"Sweet baby Jesus! **What**, is that stench?" Kenzi asked holding her nose. It was awful, then she realised. Tamsin was now a crapping machine, all that babies did was eat, sleep, and poop. When Tamsin got back to normal, Kenzi was going to have to seriously revaluate their relationship.

"Uh, that would be Tamsin. Anyone want to do the honours?" Lauren asked sheepishly hoping that it wouldn't be her.

"Oh no, you heard what Trickster said. **You **are the Mommy, it's your job!" Kenzi said before plopping down on the couch. Dyson chose that moment to enter the living room from upstairs, "Crib is all set up, oh god! What is that smell?" he asked taking a whiff of the air, he knew that he smelt something from upstairs.

"Your partner pooped" Bo laughed pointing to Tamsin.

"So that's a firm **no** on the volunteering then?" Lauren asked again, the three of them looked at her as if to say, _'Not a chance'_. She huffed and carried Tamsin upstairs. She just wanted this day to be over, the sooner Tamsin hit her first growth spurt the better.

"Where's Trick?" Dyson asked. He knew that his friend was down here before and now he was nowhere to be seen.

"He went back to the Dahl, some kind of bar emergency" The succubus explained.

"Okay, well if you guys don't need anything else then I am going to head home. All that baby shopping was exhausting" the wolf groaned as he grabbed his jacket and then headed out of the house with a wave.

**Upstairs**

While changing Tamsin's diaper, Lauren was kind of wishing that she had Peyton's memory loss drug so that she could forget ever doing this. She and Tamsin were never close to begin with, and now she was cleaning up after her. What was the sense in that? The blonde quickly finished and fastened a new diaper on her, then changed her into some comfy pyjamas. She had to admit, the ones that Dyson had bought were adorable.

Tamsin was currently sporting a pale yellow onesie with little monkeys all over it. She looked cute, there was no denying it. As Lauren was buttoning it up, she noticed that Tamsin was smiling at her with her tiny finger in her mouth. "What's so funny?" Lauren asked. She couldn't believe that she just asked that question. It wasn't as if Tamsin could answer her.

Good one Lewis.

Tamsin's smile just grew wider, her attachment to Lauren was clearly growing. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. By the time that she had finished buttoning up the onesie, Tamsin let out a tired yawn. She was probably sleepy after her feeding. Lauren lifted the girl into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly so she would drop off quicker.

She walked into the bedroom, seeing the white crib all set up and looking rather amazing. The blonde walked over to the crib, "Are you ready for bed?" she asked seeing the baby's eyes start to droop. "I'm going to take that as a yes…" she whispered with a smile before laying her down gently on her back. Lauren placed the white baby blanket over Tamsin's tiny body.

The baby fell asleep almost instantly, it had been an exhausting day for everyone. Lauren couldn't help but watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful. She wondered if one day, she and Bo would have a child of their own. It was a weird thought to think about. Especially since she and Bo had never spoken about it with each other.

"… Good night Tamsin" the blonde whispered, she turned on the two baby monitors that Dyson had bought.

Taking one for herself to keep just in case the girl woke up while she was downstairs. Lauren quietly made her way out of the bedroom. It was nice not to hear her crying anymore. Kenzi wasn't exaggerating earlier, it was enough to make your ears start bleeding.

**Downstairs**

Since she didn't think that Tamsin would stay asleep for most of the night, Kenzi thought that it was a wise decision to stay over at Hale's place. What was the point of a boyfriend if you couldn't hide away at his place? Which only left Bo and Lauren. The blonde came downstairs, making sure to tell Bo to be extra quiet now that Tamsin was soundly sleeping. "Kenzi?" she asked, not seeing the human anywhere.

"Hale's. She didn't want to be woken up by Tamsin. You know how much she loves her sleep" the succubus laughed. Of course she knew that. Lauren laughed in agreement, she then made her way over to the kitchen island and placed the baby monitor on the counter. She hoped that Tamsin would sleep through the night, but it was out of her control.

"Please tell me, that you have some form of alcohol in the house?" the blonde asked with a tired chuckle. Bo nodded and move over to the fridge, opening the drawer where they kept the vegetables and pulled out a full bottle of vodka. "You want to explain to me, why you keep vodka in the vegetable box?" the blonde asked with a frown. That was odd.

"Simple, Kenzi **hates** vegetables. But she loves vodka, I like vodka too but Kenzi has a habit of drinking it all before I get a look. So I buy a bottle just for me, and I keep it in the one place that my gorgeous best friend would never think to look…" Bo smiled unscrewing the top and then pouring two small glasses.

"I see you got a little diabolical in our time apart" Lauren smiled. Every time she acknowledged the fact she and Bo were apart for more than year, it broke her heart. Which was why she took her vodka and drank it straight.

"Whoa, slow down babe. Are you okay?" Bo asked, noticing how her fiancé was now looking sad.

The blonde nodded, before looking back to her fiancé with a smile. "Yeah, sorry. It's just, I don't want us to be apart for that long ever again. I mean, it's hard for me to think about it now. But **you** were living it, you were miserable while I was with my _'new_' family… I'm so sorry Bo" she said.

The succubus shook her head and brought the blonde into a hug, "It's not your fault babe, you had no memory. None of it matters anymore, okay? We're together now, and that is the important thing… I love you" she whispered resting her forehead against her fiancé's.

Lauren smiled, she loved to her hear those words. "I love you too…" she smiled leaning in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck while Bo's went to her waist, giving it a gentle squeeze as she pulled her closer. They were getting lost in it now, the succubus took a step forward which made Lauren's back hit the kitchen counter.

That didn't stop them from kissing. In fact, it spurred them on even more. Without a word, Bo lifted her fiancé up and onto the counter. Settling herself between the blonde's legs, since the bedroom now housed a baby Valkyrie that was fast asleep they were kind of limited as to where their trysts would take place. Bo slid her hand up Lauren's back, lifting her t-shirt off in the process.

"Isn't it a bit unsanitary to be doing this, on the counter?" Lauren asked pulling away, people eat food on the kitchen counter. She didn't really want to get bodily fluids all over it. Bo smiled, she wouldn't have expected anything less from her fiancé.

"I suppose so, we should find a more suitable surface then shouldn't we?" the succubus smirked, before Lauren could even suggest one her fiancé lifted her up and over her shoulder as she walked them over to the couch. They couldn't stop laughing as Bo dropped them onto the couch with a thud.

"Shh, we can't wake up Tamsin" the blonde giggled quietly. The last thing they needed was her awake and crying because Lauren wasn't near her.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we?" the brunette joked leaning in for another kiss. Lauren's hands found their way into Bo's curly brown locks as they kept kissing. The succubus moved her head to the side, so she could pay attention to the blonde's neck. Earning a moan from Lauren as she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling.

They pulled apart so that Bo could take her clothes off, along with the rest of Lauren's clothing. The couch wasn't exactly comfy, but it would do for now. Things were starting to get heated now, and not just physically. Due to them being so close together, they found that the air around them was getting thicker. But they didn't care much right now.

The succubus had her right hand laced with her fiancé's, holding tight as they moved slowly together. No reason to rush this. Besides, if they rushed it then they risked making more noise and then Tamsin would be awake and they could kiss their alone time goodbye. Lauren used her free hand to claw her nails down the brunette's back.

Bo could feel herself on the edge of her release, and by the sounds that Lauren was currently making she could tell that the blonde wasn't far behind her. The brunette moved faster, drops of sweat ran from their foreheads. Breathing became laboured, if Lauren didn't know any better she would say that she was close to having a heart attack.

The brunette captured her fiancé's lips, and then started to pull a slow stream of chi from her. Now that they were mated, Lauren's chi was indescribable. Bo couldn't even describe what it tasted like. It was sweet, yet rich and very addictive. She just couldn't get enough. The feed was enough to push them both over the edge.

"That, was a year in the making…" Bo laughed, as she tried to catch her breath. Then she was silently kicking herself that she had brought it up again. And now Lauren was quiet with a small smile, she wasn't seeing the funny side of it. "… Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she said.

"No it's okay. It's just sad to think about it that's all, but i have forever to get over it. With you" the blonde smiled.

Suddenly, both women heard the whimpering cries of a baby Tamsin echoing from the baby monitor that Lauren had left on the kitchen counter. "That didn't last long" Bo said in annoyance. Tamsin pushed her buttons before, but now it was worse since the baby version of her was interrupting hers and Lauren's sexy times.

Lauren got up from the couch, grabbing her clothes she put them on one by one. The blonde then rushed upstairs to see to the baby. Tamsin was lying on her back with her tiny hands in the air, her bottom lip quivering as she cried. "It's okay Tamsin…" Lauren said reaching into the crib to pick the baby girl up. "… You're okay" she brought the baby girl close to her body, rocking her gently.

"She okay?" Bo asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I just think she may have had a bad dream or something…" the blonde said turning around with Tamsin in her arms. Her expression dropped when she saw what her fiancé was holding, it was a yellow rose. "… Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Uh, it was on the doorstep. Someone knocked the door, and when I went to see who it was all I found was this…" the succubus said waving the rose around. Bo could tell that for some reason, the fact that she was holding this rose freaked her fiancé out. But why? "… Lauren what is it?" she asked.

"Peyton, when she would inject me with that drug. I thought that I got knocked out on a raid, but that was never the case. She used to leave a yellow rose on my pillow, so that when I would wake up I would see it… It was her way of saying, Get well soon" the blonde said.

"It can't be from her, she's dead. You shot her three times" the succubus said. There was no way that this was Peyton, it was impossible. Then Bo realised, if it was Peyton. Then it wasn't the first time that the human had cheated death. Lauren noticed the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What?" Lauren asked, still bouncing Tamsin in her arms.

"We found Peyton's military records, it was when we were trying to find you. The records we found were fake, so Tamsin reached out to an old friend and had him search for her. When he heard her name, he told them that Peyton had died two years ago" the brunette explained.

Lauren's face fell, what the hell did that mean? Was Peyton a corpse? Now she felt sick, she had slept with her. "I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that she is a dead woman or the fact that I slept with a breathing corpse" she let out.

"I would really rather not think about that" Bo smiled.

"Sorry. No one else would have sent that. It has to be her, which means that she is still alive and wants revenge for what I did to Isaac" the blonde said. She knew Peyton better than anyone, and when the brunette wanted something she usually got it.

Bo approached her fiancé, touching her arm gently. "Let her try, I don't care if she is the anti-Christ. She's not getting anywhere near you, ever again" she said with a nod. The brunette moved over to her dresser and picked up a scissors, she used it to cut the rose off its stem. Then threw it in the trash.

Lauren didn't really know what to think. If Peyton was alive then it would only be a matter of time before she showed up here. And she didn't just have herself to worry about now, she had Tamsin too. Peyton had already killed her once, she couldn't let her hurt the Valkyrie again. The blonde looked down, seeing that the baby girl had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Lauren quietly placed her back into her crib.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Bo said nodding to the bed.

"What about Peyton?" Lauren asked, she didn't want to go to sleep only to be woken up when the dead woman busted the door down.

"If she wanted to do anything, she wouldn't have left the rose. She's just trying to scare us, and it's not going to work okay?" the brunette said.

"Okay" the blonde smiled with a nod. Both women changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Bo fell asleep quickly, unlike Lauren who was still awake. She didn't feel like sleeping much tonight. Her girlfriend was right, Peyton was trying to scare her. And it was working. Even though Lauren had changed over the past year, she still felt weak.

Mostly because she knew that Peyton was stronger than her. Every time that they would train together, the brunette always over powered her. Lauren always thought that it was because of Peyton's advanced military training. But now that she knew that the brunette had cheated death, she couldn't help but wonder if her strength was inhuman like the Fae.

And now she was wondering if there was something that she could cook up that would strip Peyton of that strength. It would have to be something that even the strongest Fae would suffer from. She would need to think it over.

**Revolution (Next Morning)**

Peyton was proud with herself, this was the fourth time that she had come back from death now. And each time, it was more gratifying than the last. She didn't know if she was even human anymore, she still felt pain but it didn't bother her as much as before. She didn't know what she was. Was she immortal? Was she Fae? The only person who could put her mind at rest was the one who did this to her.

But Isaac was no longer of sound mind at the moment. Nor would he ever be again, and that was Lauren's doing. The doctor would pay for what she did to her brother. Peyton was going to make sure of that. She had no more men to help her, all she had were her weapons and her strength. That was enough.

The brunette entered her weapons locker, slipping on her utility belt which she then filled with extra magnum shells. She was wearing two pistol holsters on her waist. She loaded her two 44. Magnums and holstered them ready. Then she went for her bulletproof vest, she didn't know how many guns Lauren had in that condemned house but she didn't feel like getting shot again.

The brunette put her hair up in a ponytail, she was in full soldier mode now. The last thing that she did was grab was her hunting knife. Which she then placed behind her back, under her tank top. She would have preferred that her brother be here with her. But that was impossible now. Peyton would make sure that he was avenged.

Lauren took the person she loved, so now Peyton was going to take the blonde's love away from her.

**Clubhouse**

When Bo woke up, she found that Lauren was gone. And with everything that had happened in the last year, the succubus instantly went into panic mode. But she was worried for nothing, as soon as she got downstairs she saw that Lauren was in the kitchen with Tamsin as she made the baby laugh hysterically. But Bo also noticed that Lauren was fully dressed, and there was a big silver briefcase on the counter that wasn't there when she went to bed.

"Where were you?" the succubus asked coming to stand next to her fiancé.

Lauren looked away from Tamsin who was silently playing with the doctor's hair. "I ran to the compound, I needed to check on something" she said.

"And what something would that be?" the brunette asked. She knew that there was more to it than that.

"Well, this whole Peyton thing has got me a little rattled so I decided to acquire extra ammunition" the blonde smiled.

"Care to fill me in?" Bo asked.

"If our theory is right then, Peyton can somehow cheat death. But not only that, she is also incredibly strong. So I thought to myself, what is the **one** toxin that can render even the most powerful fae, weak?" Lauren looked to her fiancé, as if she was waiting for Bo to come up with an answer.

"You lost me babe" the brunette let out. How the hell was she supposed to know?

"Do you remember that awful foot soup that Kenzi ate a couple of years ago?" Lauren asked.

Bo laughed, of course she remembered that. It was the first time that the succubus ever worried about losing someone that she loved. She did everything in her power to find a cure for Kenzi, and with the help of a lovely blonde doctor who now happened to be her fiancé, she did just that. Then she realised, Lauren was talking about a toxin. And then she brought up the foot soup.

"A Basilisk?" the succubus asked. That was the only answer.

Lauren smiled with a nod, "Yep, the ancient fae serpent that has incredibly toxic and deadly skin…." The blonde lifted Tamsin up and handed her to Bo, who just took her and held her awkwardly. Tamsin gave the succubus a scowl, she obviously like being held by Lauren more than anyone else.

Who could blame her?

The doctor opened up her briefcase, reaching inside to grab a small glass bottle. Bo studied the liquid, it was a yellowish green in colour and it didn't look very nice. "… This is what's going to bring Peyton down, for good. Whatever she is, not even she will be able to survive this level toxicity" Lauren said looking at the small bottle.

"So, what? You are going to invite her in for some drinks and then spike her tequila when she's not looking?" the brunette asked with a laugh.

"Nope, I'm going to lace the bullets with it. That way, I only have to shoot her once for it to take effect" Lauren said with a smile. This was the plan, and it was going to work. Lauren was all about creating the perfect plan of attack. And she rarely ever got it wrong.

"Even when Kenzi was infected with this stuff, it took her a while before she got sick. How do you know it will work straight away?" Bo asked. It was a valid question, Kenzi was only human and it took a long while before anything happened to her. Peyton was much stronger, which meant that it could take longer.

"That was a different situation. Kenzi ingested the DNA of someone who was infected. The toxin itself was diluted through the passing of a contagion. This…" Lauren said shaking the bottle. "… Is pure Basilisk venom. Once it hits her, it should take effect within a couple of seconds" she said.

"Should?" Bo said with uncertainty.

"It will… It has to" Lauren said, this was the only thing that she could come up with. And it had to work, otherwise they were as good as dead.

"What about this one?" Bo asked looking to Tamsin who was still holding her hands out for Lauren. The blonde put the small vial down and picked the baby back up. "She can't be here when Peyton shows up" the brunette said.

"I know, maybe you should take her and Kenzi to the compound for safety" the blonde said.

Bo knew exactly what the blonde was thinking and it wasn't happening. "Lauren, I'm not leaving you to fight her alone. Are you sure she didn't fry your brain a little too much? Because what you are saying is insane" she said.

"Bo, her fight is with me" Lauren said.

"I don't care! You and I are family, if she's after you… then she's after me too. We fight her together" Bo said, she had her serious face on which meant that she wasn't joking around. Lauren admired her courage, she didn't want her caught between them again. But Bo wasn't going to leave, there was nothing Lauren could do or say that would change her decision.

"Okay, but that still doesn't decide what we are going to do with Tamsin" Lauren said, she didn't even realise that she was in the middle of cuddling with the tiny Valkyrie. This motherly attachment was now starting to affect her too.

"I'll call Kenzi, she can pick her up and take her back to the compound. Then they can stay there where they will be safe, while you and I get ready for that undead bitch to pay a visit" the succubus smiled. She was ready for this.

"Alright then, I'll get her dressed and packed up. You call Kenzi and tell her to be here within the next 20 minutes. We don't know how long it will be until Peyton shows up…" Lauren said giving her fiancé a peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs. Bo got out her phone, dialling her best friend's number and waiting for Kenzi to answer.

"What up Bo-Bo? Lil-T stopped screaming yet?" the girl laughed into the phone. Before the succubus could even form a sentence, she felt a sharp stab in her neck. She reached up, feeling something sticking out of her skin. Pulling it out she brought it to her eyes which were now starting to blur.

"Bo? Are you there? Hello?" Kenzi yelled into the phone.

Bo dropped her phone, due to the numbness she was now experiencing. The succubus fell back, only to be caught by something, or someone. "Sorry about that Bo, can't risk you calling out for you girlfriend now can we?" Peyton laughed in her ear. Bo lost all consciousness, whatever she had hit her with had knocked her out good.

"Let's go for a little ride…" Peyton said throwing the succubus over her shoulder and then slipping out of the house.

…**.**

**A/N: I know, cruel of me to leave it there after getting this update out late. But this is how I had it planned out in my mind. But feel free to leave me a review should you be so inclined. Love to hear from you all! Much love xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, here is the next one. Just a quick heads up, this story will be wrapping up very soon. And it has been so much fun to write and to read what you guys think about it. You are all awesome! Have fun with this one. **

**Also, love that Rachel Skarsten is joining Reign. I love that show, can't wait for her to come in on the Season finale!**

**:)**

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Heads Will Roll**

**Clubhouse**

While she was in the middle of changing Tamsin into some clothes, and packing a bag for Kenzi to take. Lauren was overcome with a freezing cold chill. She had no idea what it was, but somehow she knew it had to do with the mating. Which meant that it had something to do with Bo. The blonde finished dressing the baby girl in front of her and then placed her back in the crib along with some toys to keep her entertained. "I'll be right back okay?" she said.

Tamsin wasn't really listening, she was too busy trying to chew on the rubber monkey that Dyson had bought for her. Lauren grabbed her fiancé's dagger from under her pillow and ran downstairs. Once there she saw that Bo was nowhere to be found, all Lauren saw was her phone on the floor. Which was lighting up and vibrating on the floor. She quickly picked it up, seeing that it was Kenzi who was calling.

The blonde swiped her thumb across the screen, answering it and bringing it up to her ear. "Bo? Thank god! I thought that you had been jumped or something! You should never leave a sister in the lurch, **not** cool!" the girl yelled into the handset.

"Kenzi, it's me. I think that Peyton has taken Bo" the blonde said in a panic.

"What? No, Lauren she's dead. You killed her, remember? You don't have amnesia again do you?" Kenzi asked with a groan.

"No! She's alive, I know it was her. Look, I don't have time to explain. Just get over here right now, someone needs to watch Tamsin" Lauren said, she was going after that bitch. And get her girl back. But she still needed someone to watch over the baby Valkyrie that was currently upstairs.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" Kenzi said as she hung up the phone.

Lauren placed her fiancé's phone into her back pocket and ran down to the basement. She grabbed every gun that she could find, thankfully they kept them from when Peyton's men stormed the house. The blonde grabbed a revolver and an assault rifle. She didn't have any extra ammo so she was glad that they were full. She got back up to the kitchen and made a move to lace the bullets of her revolver with the basilisk venom.

She also had something a little extra up her sleeve just in case.

Another ten minutes later, saw the return of Kenzi as she burst through the door. "Okay Doc, what's the game plan?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

Luckily Lauren had finished, and she was ready to go. The blood loaded the guns, making sure that everything was ready. "You are going to stay here, and watch Tamsin. While I am going to hunt Peyton down and end her once and for all" she said placing the revolver behind her back, tucking it into her waist band.

"And what about the whole, Lil-T hates anyone who **isn't **you?" Kenzi asked. Any normal baby would be fine to manage, but Tamsin wasn't a normal baby. And Kenzi didn't really want to be stuck with her crying and screaming until Lauren got back.

"Just, try and keep her happy. Play with her, she's in her crib with some toys and she hasn't made a peep since I have been down here. So feed her in about an hour, then change her and make sure that she's in bed before 9 p.m. Okay?" Lauren said fastening the shoulder strap of the rifle around neck.

"Got it. And how do you intend to find Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know yet. I am hoping that the mating bond will help me, it worked for her when she came for me. Might as well give it a try right? Besides, I know Peyton. There are only a few places that she can go" the blonde said grabbing her fiancé's dagger and hiding it in her left boot.

"You sure that you can do this" Kenzi asked, she just wanted to be sure.

"She's taken the person that I love… I can do this" Lauren nodded.

"Good luck" the human smiled. Lauren grabbed her gear and made her way out of the house. She had Bo's car so she hopped into the convertible and started the engine. Peyton had gone too far now, taking Bo was the last straw. The blonde hit the gas pedal, speeding off to the abandoned mental hospital where it all went down.

She didn't know if Peyton had taken Bo there, but she had to round all of her bases.

**Revolution**

Bo's head was pounding, she had a hard time remembering what happened for her to feel this way. The succubus lifted her head, slowly opening her eyes and seeing the dark room that she was in. It was cold, and there were boxes everywhere. Looking down she saw that her hands were tied to the arms of the chair that she was sitting in.

They were plastic restraints, and they were strong. Also, Bo felt very weak. Which was probably from whatever was making her feel so dizzy. She knew that this was Peyton's doing, and that the bitch was probably around here somewhere. It was a trap to lure Lauren back to her, and as much as she wanted to get out of here. Bo didn't want Lauren anywhere near here.

The brunette was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps come from outside of her room. She looked up at the metal door. Seeing the silhouette of her captor, she knew it was Peyton. The door opened, and Peyton walked in with a proud smirk. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. So glad that you have joined me" she smiled approaching her.

"My pleasure, how about you cut me loose? Then we can fight fair" the brunette said gripping the arms of the chair.

"It's not really fair if I'm stronger. Which I am, so swallow your pride and sit this one out…" the soldier smiled standing in front of her. "… Besides, I'm sure that your girlfriend will be along shortly" she said.

"**Fiancé**, actually…" Bo said with a smirk, she couldn't help but notice the heartbroken look on Peyton's face right now. Did she have feelings for Lauren? "… Is that what all of this is about? You have feelings for Lauren?" the succubus asked with a laugh.

"Whatever feelings I had for her, ended when she betrayed me for you" the soldier said.

Bo saw the flicker in Peyton's aura when Lauren's name was spoken. It wasn't just that she liked her, she had fallen in love with the blonde. The brunette shook her head slightly while keeping the soldier's gaze.

"Bullshit. You fell for her…" she said. Peyton gave a look that was almost a little sad. "… Hey look, I get it. She's kind, smart, beautiful, what's not to love? Did you ever tell her?" she asked, Bo knew that she had nothing to worry about in regards to Lauren's heart. But she was still curious to know.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had, she always made it clear that she wasn't looking for anything other than comfort…" The soldier approached the restrained succubus and bent down to eye level with her. "… I don't get it. She had **no** memory, and yet deep down she still knew that she loved you" Peyton said quietly. It was fascinating to her.

"There's a word for that. It's called Destiny" Bo smiled proudly.

"Destiny huh? It also begs the question, what would happen if that destiny were to be crushed? If one of the so called soulmates were ripped from the world. What would happen to you then?" Peyton asked.

Bo tried to lunge at her, but due to her restraints she didn't get very far. "Stay away from her!" she yelled.

"Or what? You've got nothing Bo, you're weak. Honestly I don't get you and Lauren as a couple, she is extraordinary in every way. And you, well… you're just a succubus. A creature that lives and breathes sex. You are the literal definition of a whore. And frankly, Lauren could do a lot better" she said.

Bo would be lying if she said than none of what Peyton had said, had struck a nerve within her. She had thought the same thing for years, in fact she had thought it for most of her life. But now, she knew that it wasn't true. She didn't choose to be a succubus. But she was, and there was nothing that she could do to change that.

"You're right, she could do a lot better than me. Like you said, she's extraordinary. She could have anyone that she wants, someone who shares the same interests as her, someone who is just as smart as she is. But she chose to be with me. And it kills you doesn't it?" the succubus asked with a smirk.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Peyton spat angrily.

"Actually I think I have a pretty good grasp on the situation. You love her, but she doesn't and will **never** love you. And it is killing you, you don't want her dead to avenge your brother. You want her dead, because she chose **me** over you—" Bo was cut off with a fist to her face. The succubus turned her head away, gathering herself from the blow.

She spat some blood out of her mouth before looking back to Peyton, who was looking very angry. "I GAVE HER EVERYTHING! A home, a new family! And how does she thank me? By running off with you!" the soldier yelled. She had finally snapped.

"Don't try and make yourself sound like her saviour! You told me, that when you found Lauren in that hospital. That you were ready to kill her. So don't you **dare** stand there, and act like you did it out of the goodness of your heart… Because as far as I'm concerned, you don't even have one" the succubus said.

"You're right, maybe I don't have one…" Peyton reached into her holster and pulled out her magnum, pulling back the hammer with her thumb and aiming it at Bo's chest. "… Perhaps I should blow a hole through yours?" she smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll die knowing that I was loved. You on the other hand? Have nothing and no one, you're all alone, and you will **always **be alone" the succubus said, she didn't care if she died in this moment. Because she would die, knowing that someone as good and as kind as Lauren loved her.

"Actually… I still have you" Peyton smiled lowering her gun to the succubus' thigh and pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through Bo's leg, causing the brunette to cry out in pain. This was the third time that she had been shot now, and it was less than fun. Peyton laughed as she watched Bo's thigh bleed profusely.

Before Bo could say anything, both brunette's looked up when they heard someone walking above them. Peyton smiled, Lauren had figured out their whereabouts. And quicker than she expected too. "Well what do you know? Your lover girl is here to rescue her damsel. Shame that she won't see you before I kill her, oh well. I guess you can meet up in the afterlife, or something else sappier than that" she said.

Bo tried to move again, groaning as her leg was in tremendous pain. Peyton pushed her back with a hand to her shoulder. "Oh no, you stay here and rest your leg. Poor thing, you need it. But don't worry, I'll make sure to tell Lauren just how much you loved her. Right before, I cut her heart out" Peyton laughed hitting the succubus with the end of her gun, watching her drop her head as she was now unconscious.

**Training Gym**

As Lauren was on her way to the abandoned mental hospital, something inside of her was telling her to go east. So she did, she followed her instincts until she stopped outside of the night club where she used to live. Bo was inside, she could feel it in her gut. She was really thankful for this mating thing right now. The blonde got inside rather quickly, and searched all of the rooms finding no one.

She then entered the training gym where she used to spar with Peyton. Nothing. Lauren moved over to where they kept the training weapons. She remembered how many times she and Peyton fought, the brunette had taught her how to be strong. And now Lauren was going to use that strength against her.

"Well if it isn't the runaway…" Lauren turned around with her rifle aimed up ready, upon hearing Peyton's voice she couldn't be too careful. The brunette laughed as she saw the blonde aim the rifle at her. "… Wow, this is a weird sight I must say" she said.

"Where is she Peyton?" Lauren asked referring to her fiancé.

"Oh you mean Bo? She's around, but you really should be worried about me. Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with what you did? You crossed me, and now I'm gonna make you pay" the brunette said slowly approaching her.

"Haven't you taken enough from me? Why can't you just let it go?" Lauren asked with a frown. She didn't understand why Peyton was doing this. Yes, she cursed her brother and turned him into a monster. But what Peyton had done to Lauren in the past year, was so much worse. She had drugged her, kept her hostage. And yet Lauren was willing to forget all about her.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm crazy! Maybe I am filled with so much hate and anger, that I just can't stop. Or maybe, I just want you dead. Yeah, I think it's the last one…" the brunette said walking forward again, only this time she was stripping herself of all of her weapons. Peyton walked over to Lauren, keeping a safe distance from her as she picked up a sword from the weapons rack.

"… I love guns as much as the next soldier, but who am I kidding? They take all of the fun out of the kill, but this way I get to savour the moment. So what do you say babe, wanna end this the right way?" the brunette smiled.

Lauren didn't know what she was up to. But now she had to drop her weapons too, if she didn't then Peyton would think that she was too scared to fight her with a sword. After all, they never had much practice with it. Which was probably what she was counting on. But Lauren still had some tricks up her sleeve. The blonde lowered her rifle, pulling the strap over her head and setting it down on the floor.

She then went for the revolver behind her back, holding it up for Peyton to see and then dropping it onto the floor with the rifle. Lauren shook her jacket off and threw it to the side before grabbing one of the long swords from the rack. Both of them walked into the centre of the room, facing each other with their blades at the ready.

"Hope you brought you're A-Game" Peyton laughed.

"That, and then some" Lauren replied with a smirk.

**Clubhouse**

Much to Kenzi's delight, Tamsin was actually behaving quite well given that Lauren wasn't here. She did fuss a little when Kenzi picked her up out of the crib. But she went back to giggling and smiling when she placed her downstairs with all of her toys. Kenzi on the other hand, was going out of her mind with worry. She had no idea what was going on with Bo or Lauren, for all she knew they were dead.

Kenzi had called Dyson over and now she was waiting for the shifter to turn up. Which he had yet to do. "Five minutes he said, I'm nearby he said! Why can't anyone around here be punctual?!" the human yelled to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened as Dyson walked in. "Sorry Kenz, there was a huge car accident down the street. What's going on?" he asked.

"Peyton is somehow alive, she came in here and kidnapped Bo so Lauren has gone to find her. But I haven't heard from her in over an hour and I'm worried. Which is very unhealthy for me, I'm human. If I keep worrying like this, I'm gonna get massive wrinkles!" she said worriedly.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked. He failed to see what good he would be here.

"You remember that time when Aife and Bo first met and she cookie napped her?" Kenzi asked. Dyson nodded. "Okay, well. I kind of put a tracker in her phone. It is purely for emergency purposes, and I think that this qualifies. Lauren has Bo's phone, and as of five minutes ago she checked in at Revolution" she said.

"And you want me to go over there?" he asked.

"Duh! What did you think I called you over for, to start a book club?!" the human yelled. Seriously, why was everyone around her so dense? She didn't need this. The wolf held his hands up in surrender, he really didn't feel like getting yelled at by a tiny and slightly terrifying human.

"Okay, okay! I'll go, I'll call you when I get there…" he smiled with a nod, before turning on his heel and running out to his car.

**Revolution (Training Gym)**

Peyton and Lauren were in a stalemate of sorts, every time they would try and get the upper hand on each other it didn't work out the way they intended. Although, Peyton was trying her hardest to slash Lauren. But the blonde was on her game and countered every swing. Peyton had no time for this, she brought her sword up knowing that Lauren would mirror her attack to counter it. Then she gave the blonde a kick in her shin.

Lauren dropped to her knees, she wasn't expecting that. Peyton brought her sword down again, forcefully. The blonde was quick and dropped onto her back before bringing her own sword to counter it. And she did. Using her elbow, she struck Peyton's knee hard. The brunette stumbled backwards. Allowing Lauren the time to get to her feet.

"Playing dirty are we?" Peyton laughed standing straight.

"You should know, you were the one who taught me" Lauren replied.

"Which makes it all the more gratifying that I am going to kill you" the brunette said charging her. Their swords clashed again, this time bringing them inches from each other. Peyton pushed harder, trying to knock Lauren down. But she wasn't going down. Lauren was not losing this fight, this woman had taken everything from her.

The blonde head butted the soldier in the face, she stumbled backwards holding her head. Lauren swung her sword, slashing Peyton on her upper right arm. The surprise caused her to drop her sword, Lauren saw her opening. She used the hilt of her sword to punch Peyton in the face. The brunette fell backwards holding her bleeding nose.

Lauren stood over her, with her own sword in hand. "You should have just walked away. You could have moved on with your life, whatever is left of it" she said.

"There is nothing left! Which means I have nothing left to lose!" the brunette said sweeping her foot under the blonde's. Lauren fell to the floor, dropping her sword a few inches away from her. Peyton rolled over on top of her. The brunette started punching her in the face, hard. Lauren was taken aback by the first three. But now she wasn't happy. The blonde caught the brunette's fist in her hand, grabbing her arm with her free hand and rolled them backwards.

Now she was on top, she struck Peyton repeatedly. Then reached behind her, grabbing Bo's dagger out of her boot. She brought it up, and then down over Peyton's chest. The brunette grabbed Lauren's hands, trying to stop her but for some reason Lauren was stronger. The blonde gritted her teeth as she tried to push down harder, with one last push the dagger went through Peyton's shoulder. Having moved from her chest in the struggle.

Peyton screamed in pain, then out of nowhere used her own knife to stab Lauren in the side of her stomach. Lauren cried out in pain, rolling off of her as she tried to get away. Peyton felt weird, her head was clouded. And her vision was going blurry. What the hell was going on?

**Bo's Cell**

The brunette had woken up a while ago, and she heard screams coming from upstairs. She knew that she heard Lauren's voice. And now she was experiencing a sharp pain in her side, she summarised that her fiancé must have been injured and due to the mating bond they shared that she felt it too. She needed to get to her now. Bo's thigh had stopped bleeding a little, but it was still giving her tremendous pain.

The brunette looked up when she heard footsteps come from outside of her room. "Lauren? Is that you?" she called out. The door opened, revealing a smiling Dyson. The shifter had come to the club just as Kenzi instructed. He could smell a lot blood when he walked into the basement, so he followed it. "Dyson? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kenzi sent me. She thought that you and Lauren might need some back up, guess she was right…" the wolf said seeing the giant pool of blood underneath the succubus's chair. Dyson moved over to her, cutting her loose from her restraints. He helped her up, Bo was very weak and she could barely stand. "… Bo, you've lost a lot of blood" he said.

"I'm fine, we have to get to Lauren" she said.

"Okay, but at least let me wrap your leg up first…" he said. Dyson saw some dish towels on top of the boxes. He grabbed one, wrapping it around Bo's thigh and tying it off tight. "… I think that should be good, let's go" he said helping her out of the room.

**Training Gym**

Lauren pulled the knife from her side, blood spilling out of her wound. Her hands were covered in it. Bo was the only one that could heal her, and the blonde had no idea where she was. Peyton got up, pulling the dagger out of her shoulder. Her vision had not improved, and she felt very warm as if she was somehow running a fever. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she yelled.

The blonde laughed from where she was laying. "What's wrong Peyton? Startling to feel a little weak are we? Basilisk poison will do that" she said.

"You bitch! Haven't you learned by now? Nothing can kill me, this won't last long" the brunette said struggling to stand. She felt like she was going to fall over any second.

"Nothing can cure the poison of a basilisk. It will remain within you forever, you will always be weak. Hope you enjoyed your strength while it lasted" the blonde chuckled. Peyton wobbled over to the blonde, gathering up enough energy to kick the blonde in her injured side. Lauren screamed in agony. The blow caused her stab wound to bleed even more.

The brunette reached down, grabbing Lauren by her throat and picking her up with what was left of her strength. "You betrayed me! I could have given you everything that you ever wanted, but you chose to defy me and run off with that tramp! Why? Just answer me that, why?" she asked.

"Because I love her, and no matter what my brain thought. My heart knew that I belonged with her. There was always a price with you, you never did things because you felt like being generous. You did it because you had an ulterior motive. I could never be with someone like that" Lauren answered, whether Peyton liked it or not. It was the truth.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Peyton said dropping the blonde to the floor, and bring up her knife. "… Goodbye Lauren" she said ready to kill her.

Lauren closed her eyes, preparing herself for death. When all she heard was something being sliced, and it wasn't herself. She opened her eyes, seeing Peyton's body drop to the floor while her head rolled further away.

"Let's see you come back from that bitch!" Bo said holding the blood soaked sword in her hands, the succubus had arrived just in time to save her girl. And she was thankful to whatever god that was looking out for them. Bo limped over to her fiancé, helping her up as best as she could. The succubus brought her fiancé in for a lifesaving kiss, feeding her whatever chi she had left. Lauren felt the pain in her side fade, and her wound healed.

Although, Bo was very weak and immediately passed out from the exertion. "Bo? Bo, wake up!" the blonde yelled catching her fiancé in her arms.

Dyson knelt down beside them, "She'll be fine, we should get her out of here" he said. Lauren nodded, she let the wolf lift the unconscious brunette into his strong arms.

"Take her to the car, I need to do something. I'll be right out, promise" she smiled. Dyson didn't want to ask so he just took Bo outside. Lauren walked into Jeremy's old room, she missed her surrogate brother. But now that Peyton was dead, he was avenged. The blonde grabbed a bottle of single malt scotch from his desk and then reached into his bedside table to grab his lighter.

She doubted that Peyton would come back from what Bo had done to her, but she wanted to make it official. She doused Peyton's torso and her decapitated head. Then she ignited her lighter and threw it on the mutilated body.

"Goodbye Peyton" Lauren said.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, Lauren is badass. Leave me a review, love to know what you think of this one. Much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The penultimate chapter of this wild ride, we have had laughs and ups and downs and a lot of drama but I honestly think that out of all of my stories this one is my number one favourite. It has been so much fun to write, and then to read what you guys thought of it. **

**I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read this story, for favouring and following it. You guys are amazing, the only reason I come up with these stories is because of you all. So from the bottom of my heart thank you. **

**And also, thank you for the lovely messages about my Trip. It's going great, not warm enough to catch a good tan but warmer than the UK that's for sure! Haha. **

**Next Chapter will be the last one for this story. Like all of you, I am sad to see it go… :(**

**But I have plenty more where this came from…. ;)**

…**.**

**Chapter 17: What Lies Ahead**

**Clubhouse**

Once they had gotten back, Lauren told Dyson to take Bo upstairs so that she could rest. All that exertion had knocked her out cold. Kenzi was the first to flip out, as soon as Lauren walked in the door the human saw that she had bruises on her face and a huge blood stain on the side of her t-shirt. Tamsin was also being fussy, holding her hands out for Lauren while moaning. Lauren didn't really want to pick the baby girl up while she had blood on her hands.

So she decided to get washed up first and then see to the little Valkyrie. The blonde washed her hands and splashed some water on her face before finding a clean shirt to put on. Dyson informed the blonde that Bo's thigh was still bleeding, even though he had wrapped it. Lauren got her medical kit and then sat next to her unconscious fiancé.

"Don't worry babe, you're gonna be fine. We're all going to be fine" she whispered. Peyton was dead, for good this time. And Lauren felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Bo had showed up in the nick of time. If she hadn't then Lauren would be dead right now. She loved her even more for that.

Lauren carefully pulled her fiancé's jeans off and threw them to the floor, there was no exit wound so that meant that the bullet was still inside of her leg. Thankfully, Bo was out cold so Lauren didn't think that she would wake up. The blonde grabbed the medical tweezers from her case and poked it into Bo's wound, she found the bullet quickly and removed it with ease. She used a gauze to apply pressure for a couple of minutes, then checked it again seeing that it had stopped bleeding.

Lauren strapped a fresh gauze over the brunette's wound, then wrapped it with a bandage. Normally, she would just heal Bo herself. But the succubus showed no sign of waking up any time soon. And Lauren didn't want to wake her up before she was ready. The blonde lifted her fiancé's legs gently, then placed them under the covers of their bed. Tucking her in comfortably.

"Rest up…" she whispered giving her a kiss on her forehead. "… I'll be right downstairs" she said. She didn't know if Bo could hear anything that she was saying. But she decided to say it anyway. Lauren left Bo to rest, before making her way back downstairs.

Kenzi was bouncing a very loud Tamsin in her arms, as the little girl kept crying. "Take this thing out of my hands before I lose my mind!" the girl exclaimed.

"**She**, Kenzi. Not a thing…" the blonde said taking the flustered baby from her friend's arms. Tamsin had gone all red from crying and her eyes were puffy. "… It's okay Tamsin, I've got you. Have you fed her?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that? You left me in charge of something that I have no experience in, so I had no idea how to make the baby formula. I was going to give her some pizza, but then you guys came back" the human said. Babies were not her thing, she had never been around them in her life. So she was lost.

"Pizza? You can't give a 10 month old baby, Pizza!" Lauren scolded her, was she nuts?

"Well duh! I know that, I was going to blend it before I gave it to her. I'm not a monster" Kenzi defended herself.

"Let's just start over. Bo is resting so, I'll feed her and then I will put her down for a nap…" the blonde said walking over to the kitchen. "… Where's Dyson?" she asked while grabbing the tin of baby formula and then one of the empty milk bottles.

"He wanted to call Trick and Hale, to let them know what went down with Peyton. He had to take it outside since Tamsin wouldn't stop her adorable and yet** painful **screaming" Kenzi said with a sarcastic smile.

Lauren was having trouble making up the bottle since she only had one hand as the other was busy holding Tamsin, who was still crying and was latching onto her. "Kenzi? Little help please" she said. Kenzi walked over and looked at the bottle with a confused expression.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" she asked.

"Just, read the instructions on the back and make her bottle while I change her diaper. I don't have six arms, so I can't do everything…" the blonde said walking off into the living room, she laid Tamsin down on the couch. Undressing her and checking her diaper, which as she predicted. Was full. She changed the baby's diaper, then provided her with a fresh one. Tamsin had stopped crying in the meantime.

"… There we go. All clean" she smiled lifted the girl up and into her arms again. Tamsin smiled back at her. Lauren brought the baby girl close to her body, cuddling her as she tried to make her comfortable.

"I have a question…" Kenzi said walking over to the living room and handing the full bottle of milk to Lauren. "… Would it be inappropriate if I took one of the spare bottles and filled it with some very strong alcohol?" she asked.

Lauren had to laugh, that wasn't a question that you would hear every day. The blonde cradled Tamsin in her right arm and fed the baby with her left. "Probably. But you're going to end up doing it no matter what I say so, go ahead. Just the one bottle though" the blonde said.

Kenzi squealed in delight, "Thanks doc! Yes, just the one I promise…" the girl smiled running to the kitchen to fix her drink. Lauren followed her over while still feeding the baby girl in her arms. She watched as Kenzi took one of the baby bottles, and then grabbed a bottle of vodka. She poured the vodka up to the top of the bottle and then screwed the top on.

"So, why the baby bottle cocktail?" Lauren asked.

"Simple. When i get super wasted, I end up spilling my drinks. This way, I never will. I have discovered the solution to spilling drinks!" the human said happily, then took a swig from the bottle.

"Or, you know you could just **not** get so wasted. Then you wouldn't spill your drinks" the blonde said with a smile. The things that Kenzi deemed serious problems, fascinated Lauren.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked with a frown. She liked getting drunk, it was fun. Except when it was from wine, which was never fun. Both women looked to the front door when they heard footsteps, Lauren was finding it hard to not to be jumpy at sudden noises but it was hard to shake. Peyton wasn't coming back this time, and now she had to make her brain understand that.

Dyson walked in with a smile, "Wow, you got her to stop screaming" he said. When he left, he could barely hear Hale speaking to him.

"Actually, that was all Lauren" Kenzi said drinking her vodka.

Lauren looked down to see that Tamsin was half asleep as she kept drinking her milk. The blonde smiled at the sight and pulled the bottle away from the baby's mouth. Handing it to Dyson, who didn't know what to do with it. The shifter placed it on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to go and put her down for a nap…" Lauren said turning around.

Dyson tapped her on the shoulder before she could move. "Maybe you should put yourself to bed too? It's been a long day, and you went through a lot in the fight" he said. He was concerned for her, and he just wanted all of his friends to be safe.

"I'm fine Dyson really. I'm just glad that it's over" she said honestly. With Peyton gone, she could finally get on with her life. A life that she would live with her really family, and with Bo. Although, going what she went through had changed her in some ways. She didn't know how to go back to being Dr. Lauren Lewis, Chief Medical Officer of the Light Fae. She hadn't been that person in so long.

"Still, you should take a beat. Kenzi and I will vacate the house so that you and Bo can take the time to recover…" he said. "…Right Kenz?" he turned to the girl behind him.

"Sure, as long as you pay for whatever it is that we end up doing. I'm in" she smiled.

"Should have seen that one coming" the wolf mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, thanks…" Lauren said as she made her way upstairs. Once there she saw that Bo was still fast asleep, creeping into the bedroom she made sure that she was extra quiet. The blonde walked over to Tamsin's crib, laying the sleeping baby down gently and then pulling the small blanket over her tiny body.

Bo awoke, focusing her eyes on her bedroom. The last thing that she remembered was giving chi to Lauren in order to heal her. The brunette tried to sit up, but stopped when she felt an ache in her left leg. "Damn it!" she hissed. Lauren turned around, seeing her fiancé awake. She rushed over to the bed, giving her a crushing hug.

"I was so worried about you" she said into her ear.

"Yeah, so was I for a minute there…" Bo chuckled hugging the blonde back, she was so glad that Lauren was safe. And she was even gladder that she had shown up just in time to chop Peyton's head off. Good riddance. But did that mean that it was finally over? "… Is she dead for good this time?" the succubus asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, I burnt her body just in case. There is no way that she is coming back from that. Thank you for saving me" she said.

Bo moved a piece of blonde hair away from her fiancé's face, she saw the bruises above her fiancé's eye and on her cheek. But she wasn't going to ruin their moment. "You're my girl. It's my job to protect you…" she smiled leaning in for a soft kiss. "… So what's the prognosis on my leg Doc? Are you thinking amputation, or what?" she joked.

"Nothing of the sort, I pulled the bullet out while you were unconscious. It was pretty clean so once you heal then you will be as good as new" the blonde smiled.

"Oh, well if you insist…" Bo smirked as she leaned in again, only to be pushed back gently by Lauren. The blonde nodded over to Tamsin's crib. The succubus saw the sleeping baby a few meters away from them.

"Sorry succubus, but no dice. Luckily for you, you can take my chi **without** sex" the blonde pointed out.

"But the sex makes it better, and it's a lot of fun. For both of us" the brunette pouted. Bo didn't want to be one of those succubi who had sex to heal trivial wounds. But it was nice now and again to be close to the person that you loved. Especially after everything that they had been through recently.

"I know, and trust me when she hits her first growth spurt she can play downstairs while we have the bedroom all to ourselves" Lauren said.

"When do you think that will happen?" Bo asked. No one knew the allotted time it took for a Valkyrie to hit their first growth spurt. Not even Trick knew. So they were kind of playing a waiting game.

"I don't know. But I hope that it will be soon, especially if she keeps leaving me lovely surprises in her diapers…" the blonde joked while making a face. That was one thing that she hated, she thought that maybe it would be different with a child of her own. But for now, it sucked. "… You should feed" she said.

As much as Bo wanted to feel better, and not have the dull ache in her leg. She could see that the blonde was exhausted and was probably in quite a bit of pain herself. But knowing Lauren, she wouldn't say anything even if she was in excruciating pain. She was just too proud. The brunette shook her head. "No, we're both tired. I think that we should just sleep for now" she said.

"But your leg—" Lauren began but was cut off by her fiancé's lips on her own.

"Will still be wounded tomorrow, now all I care about is us being together and free of that crazy bitch" the succubus chuckled. She had to get that in. They didn't have to worry about anyone coming to attack them anymore, or waiting for Peyton to strike. She was gone now, and they had their lives back.

"Okay…" the blonde smiled, getting up and going to her side of the bed. She lifted the covers and climbed onto the mattress, settling herself next to Bo and cuddling into her side. "… Thank you for finding me" Lauren whispered as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I will always find you, no matter what" Bo said turning to her left to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Both women drifted off into a peaceful slumber. They were finally free to live the life that they wanted with each other. There were still things that they had to get through, for example Lauren's status now that she was Bo's mate. Would she live longer now? And the fact that she wasn't getting tired or drained due to the succubus' feeding made Bo wonder if Lauren was even human anymore. Or maybe some type of evolved human being.

That was something that would need to discuss with Trick.

Then there was what to do with Tamsin, obviously Lauren had to be around her constantly. But they didn't know how to go about raising her, how long would she stay in infant form for. And when she finally did grow up, would she even remember anything about her old life?

**Next Morning**

Bo and Lauren were fast asleep, that was until they heard a high pitched voice yelling at them. Bo was groaning while burring her face into her pillow, she hated being woken up before she was ready. Lauren sat up, opening her eyes and gasping as she saw who was calling her. She reached over and poked her fiancé in the arm, "Bo? You need to get up now" she said.

"Why? People with gunshot wounds should be left alone!" the succubus moaned.

Lauren hit her harder, she really needed her to see this. Bo huffed and sat up as best as she could, she was still in pain because of her leg. Once she was up, she looked at her fiancé who was frozen in place. "What is it?" she asked.

The blonde just pointed in front of them. Bo turned her head, seeing that there was now a little blonde girl in Tamsin's crib. And she was smiling at them. "Mommy! I'm hungry!" she yelled. Then they realised what had happened, during the night Tamsin must have hit her growth spurt. And now by the looks of her she was about 4 years old, and she could talk.

"I think she means me" Lauren said, referring to who Tamsin was calling Mommy. It was bound to be her due to the attachment that the little Valkyrie had for her. The blonde got out of bed, walking over to the crib and looking down. Tamsin's hair was very long and looked so fine. She was actually really cute.

Tamsin held her hands up so that Lauren could get her out of the crib, she was very uncomfortable. Lauren reached in and lifted her up, checking her over. She looked healthy, except the clothes she was in had now stretched because of her growth. They needed to go shopping again. "Okay, let's get you some food then shall we?" she smiled.

"I want pancakes!" Tamsin ordered.

"Yep, definitely Tamsin" Bo said.

"We'll see, let's just get you downstairs and then we will see what we have…" Lauren said getting ready to go downstairs, then she realised that Bo couldn't really walk by herself. And she still had yet to heal from the gunshot wound. "… You still haven't healed yet" the blonde said turning to her fiancé.

The succubus waved her off, "It's fine, just take care of her first. It's not like I'm dying right?" she laughed. It was just a flesh wound, she could hold out for a while. The brunette was still tired too, so she laid back down while Lauren went downstairs.

**2 Hours Later**

After Lauren had gotten Tamsin breakfast, luckily there was enough ingredients to make Pancakes. She then asked Kenzi if she could watch the little girl while she went out to get some new clothes and such for her. Kenzi was reluctant at first, but she soon realised that she didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't as if Lauren could take the little girl with her, especially since she didn't have any clothes.

Now Lauren had returned, to find Bo up and about with the help of Kenzi. And Tamsin was on the couch watching some cartoons. It was weird to walk into a house that expelled such normalcy. Given the way that their lives has been lately, she never thought that this kind of life was possible. Yet here it was. Right in front of her.

Although, Tamsin wouldn't be a 4 year old girl for long. She would probably grow more frequently now until she was back to the age that she died at. Lauren wondered what Tamsin would act like once she had all of her memories back.

Lauren placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table, pulling out the various clothes that she had bought. "Get anything good?" Bo asked limping over to her fiancé. Her leg hurt like hell, but she hated staying in bed when she wasn't tired.

"Just the basics, t-shirts, jeans, underwear, everything a little girl would need. Oh and some suitable entertainment for her considering she has jumped a few age groups" the blonde chuckled holding up a box of crayons and a colouring book.

"So what are we supposed to do with all of the baby stuff that Dyson bought?" the brunette asked. If they had known that Tamsin would have been an infant for such a short time, they wouldn't have made Dyson get all of that stuff.

"I don't know, I guess we will have to put them down in the basement…" the blonde said emptying the rest of the bags. Lauren then grabbed a pair of Minnie Mouse pyjamas that she had bought for Tamsin and some underwear for her since she was in no need of diapers anymore. "… Tamsin? Can you come here please?" she called out.

Tamsin jumped off the couch and ran over to her, looking every so cheerful. It wasn't a side of Tamsin that they were used to witnessing. "You want to come with me and put these on?" Lauren asked holding up the new clothes.

"Okay…" she said holding out her small hand for Lauren to take, the blonde didn't know how to process this whole _'Mommy'_ situation. But she had to admit it felt kind of nice to be called that. Lauren took the little Valkyrie's hand and led her upstairs. Kenzi was sat next to Bo on the kitchen island, she found this whole thing very strange.

"Isn't this weird to you?" she asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked turning to her.

"Well, you and Lauren have been engaged for like 5 minutes and she already has someone calling her Mommy. Doesn't it bother you?" the human asked, she just wanted to know how the succubus was feeling about all of this.

"No, why should it bother me? Lauren just happened to be the one who Tamsin saw first when she was reborn, it could've easily been you or me instead" the brunette said, she had nothing to be bothered about.

"But it wasn't, it was Lauren. Does it make you think about having kids of your own?" Kenzi asked.

"What's with all the baby questions all of a sudden?" the succubus asked, this was weird even for Kenzi.

"I just want to know, if I can expect more crying poop machines in the near future" the young Goth said, Tamsin was enough for now. She didn't need any more screaming children living with her. Not that she didn't want Bo and Lauren to have a family of their own, but maybe they could wait until she moved out.

Bo had to laugh, "We have no immediate plans Kenz, but when we do we will let you know. Promise" the brunette smiled. Kenzi seemed to be happy with that answer, because she stopped talking about it. Five minutes later and Lauren came back downstairs with Tamsin, the little girl was loving her new pyjamas.

Since Tamsin was now taken care of, Bo really wanted to have some alone time with her fiancé. The pain in her leg wasn't easing up at all, and she kind of wanted it gone now. The succubus leaned over to Kenzi, and whispered something in her ear. Earning a groan from the human, why was she always stuck babysitting?

"Hey Lil-T? You wanna watch a movie with me? Your pick" Kenzi smiled.

Tamsin looked up at Lauren, "Can I Mommy?" she asked.

Lauren smiled, she couldn't tell Tamsin to stop calling her that. It made her wonder where Tamsin's biological mother was, or if she was even still alive. It also made her think about who raised Tamsin the last time that she was reborn. The Valkyrie was cold hearted for a reason, Lauren wondered if being raised by her would allow her to grow up with a new perspective on life.

"Sure, go ahead" she said.

Tamsin let go of Lauren's hand and ran over to the couch with Kenzi who was asking the little girl what movie she wanted to watch. Bo limped over to her fiancé, "What do you say we sneak away? I could really use a Doctor right about now" she smirked.

"Oh really? And what seems to be the problem, Miss Dennis?" Lauren asked. She was loving this.

"Well, aside from the fact that I have a hole in my leg. I have this terrible ache all over my body, I really do think that it's a cause for concern" the succubus said. Not that they ever had to worry about the spark in their relationship fizzling out, but putting on these type of charades always turned them on.

"Then I should probably check **every** inch of you to make sure everything is okay…" The blonde smiled leaning in for a chaste kiss. She pulled away, bringing Bo with her as the succubus was ready for more. "… Let's head up to my _'office'_, shall we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, let's" Bo laughed, both of them headed up stairs leaving Kenzi and Tamsin watching their chosen movie.

Just as Kenzi was setting the movie up, Tamsin stood up on the couch looking behind it to see that her Mother had disappeared with Bo. "Where did my Mommy go?" she asked turning back to Kenzi. The Goth couldn't exactly tell her the truth, she was only 4 for god's sake. They owed her big time.

"Umm, well Bo has an ouchy on her leg and Lauren… Sorry, your Mommy. Is a doctor, and she fixes things like that. So they might be up there for a while, but don't worry they will be back. Let's watch the movie!" Kenzi said cutting the conversation off and jumping on the couch next to the little girl.

**Upstairs**

Within the five minutes that it took to get up the stairs, Bo and Lauren were already naked and under the covers. The succubus decided to forget about her leg pain because before long it would be non-existent. They had locked the bedroom door just in case Tamsin decided to follow Lauren upstairs. Bo was currently siphoning a large amount of chi from her fiancé as she laid beneath her, she could feel the ache in her leg fading quickly. Thank god for that.

Time seemed to stop as they held each other, being like this was probably their favourite thing to do. And not just because of the sexy parts, being so close to someone and so connected made their feeling for each other even stronger than what they were. Now they laid quietly, Bo no longer had any pain in her leg. The doctor had done well.

"Would you be okay if we got married right away?" Bo was taken aback by that sentence, she didn't expect to hear that from Lauren.

"Umm, sure if that's what you want. But why rush it? We have time now" the brunette said, with Peyton and Isaac out of their lives and Lauren's memory restored they didn't have any obstacles in their way. At least, that's what Bo thought.

Lauren on the other hand was thinking differently, "Do we?" she said turning on her right side to face the brunette. "I'm still human, and you're Fae. I know that you don't care about that, but in reality… our relationship is doomed to fail" the blonde said sadly.

"Hey, we don't know if that's true. You are the only human to ever mate with a succubus. That has to mean that you're special in some way. For all we know, you may not be human anymore" the succubus said, it was a valid theory. One that they would need to talk to Trick about.

"And if you're wrong, and I'm still human? What then? Can we really get married, only to lose each other in the end?" the blonde said, she didn't want to think this way. But as the Doctor to the Fae, it was roaming her mind constantly. She couldn't help but worry about it.

Bo scooted closer to her and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. "Listen to me, I am not losing you again. I know in my heart and you and I are meant to be together. Think of all of the things that we've survived together, love triangles, The Garuda, the Lich, Peyton, Taft. We didn't go through all of that, just to give up now" she said with a smile.

"You seem so confident, I wish that I felt like that" Lauren said, a glimmer of fear showing in her eyes.

"It's okay if you don't, I've got enough for the both of us. Tomorrow, we'll talk to Trick about this whole mating thing. This is just the beginning for us babe" the brunette.

"Promise?" the blonde asked.

Bo leaned in, brushing her lips over her fiance's ever so gently. "Cross my heart" she whispered. That speech seemed to calm the blonde down a bit, so much so that she drifted off to sleep. Unlike Bo, she couldn't sleep now. She had never thought about what Lauren was feeling, at least not from a human perspective. But she was going to make sure that she kept her promise.

…

**A/N: Aw, poor Lauren is worried. Don't worry, good old Nirvana19 has her back. This will be the last update until I get back home, I'm using my 3G on my tablet so it's super slow and does cost a lot if I use it more than once. Damn corporations! Haha. Leave me a review, thanks much love xoxox**


End file.
